Darkness
by sweetstrawberrygirl
Summary: Sakura está longe de ser uma garota normal, sendo a principal agente de uma organização secreta, tendo sonhos bizarros, e a cada dia a escuridão a cercando mais. Quando lembrar do seu passado, ela se assustará ao descobrir que algumas lendas são reais.
1. Novatas

**My Chemical Romance – Dead!**

(Morto)

E se seu coração parar de bater

Estarei aqui me perguntando

Você teve o que merecia?

O fim de sua vida

E se você for para o céu

Estarei aqui esperando, baby

Você teve o que merecia?

O fim, e se sua vida não esperar,

Então seu coração não pode aguentar isso

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 01**

- Onde está indo Sasuke? – Uma garota de cabelos e olhos tão negros quanto os dele perguntou.

- Não interessa. – Disse dando as costas para a irmã. – Eu estarei em casa antes do amanhecer.

- Idiota. – Murmurou a garota.

Ela não entendia porque diabos os irmãos tinham que ser tão mulherengos e festeiros. Completamente idiotas. O que mais a incomodava era Sasuke. Ele era apenas um ano mais velho que ela, eles sempre estiveram de bem. Mas ultimamente ele andava estranho com ela, talvez seu pai estivesse o pressionando novamente.

- Onde Sasuke foi? – Mikoto olhou para filha deitada no sofá.

- Eu não sei, ele apenas disse que estaria em casa antes do amanhecer.

- E Itachi? – Mikoto passou as mãos pelos cabelos da filha.

- O outro idiota, não falou nada só saiu com um sorrido pervertido estampado no rosto. – Rolou os olhos.

**.::oOo::.**

Olhou para o homem na sua frente. Ele estava escorado na parede, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso sacana no rosto. Escroto. Não acreditava que tinha se rebaixei ao ponto de ser vigiada por _aquilo_. Se Luz estivesse ali ela riria da sua cara e diria algo como "Congratulations" [N/a: Parabéns]. Ela iria a caçoar por um bom tempo, como se ser capturada e estar acorrentada a uma parede não fosse ruim o suficiente.

- Você é muito bonita, eu não poderia esperar menos de uma integrante da _Darkness_. - O ótimo o chefe do cara escroto estava aqui, vestido com seu terno branco de cafetão. Pensou. Ficou apenas o encarando, ela conhecia esse tipo, daqui a pouco ele começaria a revelar seus segredos dizendo "Já que você vai morrer mesmo eu vou te contar meu plano..." eles sempre falam isso.

- Obrigada, mas essa cantada não cola comigo. – Lhe lançou um sorriso cinicamente doce.

- Se você aprendesse boas maneiras poderia trabalhar comigo. – Claro, lá estava ela sendo convidada para ser, como diria Kurenai, uma meretriz.

- Porque você não se aproxima para eu te mostrar um truque.

- Pelo visto você está interessada na minha oferta.

Ele lançou um olhar para o seu corpo, isso é o que ela chamaria de _analisar o produto._ Agachou-se, lançando um sorriso sedutor e a fitou. Ela olhou acima de sua cabeça, o capanga não estava mais lá. Ele estava tornando as coisas fáceis, muito fáceis. O homem aproximou seu rosto do dela, acho que esperava que o beijasse.

Arrebentou as correntes que a prendiam a parede rapidamente. Quebrando o pescoço do homem logo depois. Ela não entendia como o mundo é patriarca, homens sempre pensam com a cabeça de baixo. Aquele homem era um ótimo exemplo se ele não tentasse se aproximar dela, não teria morrido.

Achou todos os documentos que ele havia roubado delas dentro do seu paletó. A cada dia ficava mais impressionada com a burrice masculina. Pegou também a identidade entre outras coisas que ele guardava consigo.

Concentrou-se fitando seu punho direito, acertando a parede logo em seguida fazendo com que a mesma desmoronasse. Passou pelo buraco que havia feito logo os parceiros, ou o que fossem do homem viriam atrás dela. Pulou de prédio em prédio, até chegar ao apartamento onde morava com Kurenai e Luz, para em seguida entrar na janela, do vigésimo andar.

Jogou os documentos em cima da mesa da sala. Tirou as botas sem salto pretas, passou a mão direita pelos seus cabelos negros. Quando chegou ao seu quarto viu-a sentada em sua cama. Seus cabelos que até agora estavam brancos platinados, pouco a pouco se transformavam em cinza quase negro com apenas uma mexa na franja da cor anterior. Seus olhos antes confundidos com ônix negros, agora eram perolas brancas.

- Você demorou. – Hinata, antes Luz, disse com olhos preocupados.

- Me descuidei, fui capturada. No entanto consegui mais informações sobre a Akatisuki. – Suas mãos estavam tentando soltar a espécie de espartilho que era sua blusa. – Me ajuda?

- Claro. – Se levantou e foi até Sakura.

Hinata a virou de frente para o espelho. Ficou fitando sua imagem, era impressionante antigamente, hoje não passava de rotina. Suas madeixas negras voltaram ao seu tom natural, rosa, uma misera mexa estava na cor anterior. Isso sempre acontecia. Os olhos que até o momento eram azul safira mudaram para o seu verde esmeralda. É Escuridão te vejo amanhã, Sakura está de volta. Pensou.

- Temos quatro horas pra dormir, amanhã será nosso primeiro dia como alunas do segundo ano da Konoha High. – Hinata falou, para depois suspirar.

- É meio irônico não?

- Como assim?

- Seu pai mora aqui, você decidiu ficar com sua mãe. Eu fiz a mesma coisa. Nós estudávamos naquela escola, com quatro anos de idade, saímos de lá, pra só agora doze anos depois voltarmos, para exatamente o mesmo lugar. – Bufou. – Odeio esse lugar

- Sakura-chan, eu odeio tanto quanto você. Pelos mesmos motivos, mas agora teremos que enfrentar isso, nossa missão sempre vem em primeiro lugar.

- Sakura, Hinata. - Yuuhi Kurenai estava escorada na porta as fitando. – Hei, vão dormir. Amanhã, ou melhor, hoje mais tarde, vai ser um longo dia para todas nós.

- Ok. – Hinata e Sakura falaram e uníssono.

Kurenai sorriu e saiu do quarto. Hinata deu um beijo na bochecha de Sakura e também foi se deitar. Na Darkness desde pequenas foram criadas e treinadas por ela. A mãe da rosada havia morrido, assim como há de Hinata, ambas têm certo rancor por seus pais, esse é um dos motivos para viverem com ela.

**.::oOo::.**

Acordou mais cedo que o normal, estava preocupada com Sakura. Mais uma vez ela acordou no meio da noite gritando "Por favor!Não me deixe!". Desde que chegaram a Konoha - Japão, há um mês ela vinha tendo esses tipos de sonhos.

Levantou-se arrastando os pés, passou por seu quarto e a viu deitada abraçada ao travesseiro. Suspirou pelo menos ela estava bem. Voltou para o seu quarto para tomar um bom banho. Olhou para as paredes lilases, e a cama de madeira branca com flores incrustadas. Aquilo tudo parecia muito com ela. Pegou uma toalha e seguiu para seu banho.

Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha envolta do corpo, ao entrar novamente no quarto se deparou com Kurenai sentada na sua cama. Ela fitava o amanhecer pela janela aberta, seu rosto demostrava preocupação. Ela também deveria estar preocupada com Sakura.

- Ohayo. – Hinata falou sorrindo levemente.

- Ohayo. – Kurenai a cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos do céu.

Foi até seu guarda-roupa e pegou um jeans claro, blusa azul escura, casaco xadrez preto, e um all star preto de cano baixo. Trocou-se rapidamente, quando estava passando a escova pelos seus cabelos viu Kurenai finalmente a encarar.

- Não se preocupe, ela vai ficar bem. – Sorriu sentando ao seu lado na cama.

- Eu insisti para que ela fosse falar com Tsunade, descobrir o motivo dos seus sonhos, mas ela não quis. – Kurenai falou passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros.

- Você acha que os sonhos dela estão ligados a alguma coisa? – Hinata perguntou fitando o chão.

- Com toda a certeza. – Suspirou e depois a encarou seria. – Você sabe que Sakura tem algo especial nela, mas só Tsunade-sama sabe o que é.

Assentiu. A maioria das kunoichis da Darkness são feministas, mas nenhuma tanto quanto Sakura, ela tem um ódio enorme pelos homens. Hinata achava que era pelo fato de quando ela tinha quatro anos sua mãe morreu esfaqueada por um homem diante dos seus olhos, e se Tsunade não tivesse a encontrado ela estaria morta agora. O que mais marcava o ocorrido era que o homem que matou sua mãe era seu próprio pai.

- Hinata. – Kurenai a chamou.

- Hai?

- Eu sei que nenhuma de vocês duas está contente com o fato de voltar para essa cidade. Tanto vocês quanto eu, queríamos estar em Nova Iorque. – Suas rubis a encaravam. – Mas vocês teriam que voltar uma hora ou outra. E agora temos uma missão a cumprir.

- Eu sei. – Disse sorrindo. – Eu te prometo que vou fazer o possível e o impossível para que ela fique bem.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu e se levantou. – Termine de se trocar e depois vá tomar um bom café da manhã.

- Ok.

Suspirou. Ela estava preocupada com Sakura, o que ela mais queria era que ela ficasse bem, era como uma irmã para ela. O seu medo era de fraquejar, ela nunca teve a determinação de Sakura. Hinata sabia que uma hora ou outra iria se encontrar com seu pai. Seu primo Neji estudava na Konoha High, e sua meia irmã também.

**.::oOo::.**

Terminou de vestir as botas, e se levantou da cama. Parou em frente do espelho se visualizando. Quem diria que _aquela_ garota, que parecia delicada, era uma matadora profissional à noite. Calças jeans justa, botas sem salto pretas até o joelho, blusa simples branca, maquiagem escura, mas com uma sombra rosa clara, casaco rosa bebê, bolsa Prada, e óculos escuros D&G.

Parou na porta do quarto olhando-o pela ultima vez antes de ir para o inferno que ela chamava ensino médio. As paredes eram rosa claro, com apenas uma em preto que tinha desenhos de flores de cerejeira. Nessa mesma parede havia sua cama de cor branca com detalhes em roxo, coberta por um edredom de corações. Um roupeiro branco, um enorme espelho e sua parte preferida a varanda. Não era exatamente uma varanda, mas sim uma janela enorme com um sofá cheio de almofadas coloridas. Era tentador demais ir para escola, sendo que ela poderia ficar ali.

- Odeio esse lugar. – Murmurou antes de sair do quarto.

O apartamento tinha dois andares, Kurenai fez questão de comprar todo o andar da cobertura cobertura e o inferior a este. Desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha. Hinata estava sentada lá com Kurenai enquanto tomavam café da manhã. Sakura apenas pegou uma maça, não estava com animo para comer algo mais que isso.

- Darkness mandou um carro pra vocês. – Kurenai fitava sua xicara de café. – Sabem que teriam que enfrentar esse lugar, uma hora ou outra.

- Eu sei. – Hinata suspirou.

- Eu ainda assim preferia ter ficado em Nova Iorque.

- O dever sempre vem primeiro, Sakura. – Kurenai disse com um sorriso triste.

- Está pronta Hina? – A rosada perguntou.

- Estou. – Hinata deu um beijo na testa de Kurenai e foi pegar sua bolsa.

- Você vai conseguir Sakura. – Kurenai passou os braços pelos seus ombros pequenos, um gesto muito materno da parte dela.

- Você sabe o quanto eu odeio esse lugar. – Sakura falou. – E agora no meio do ano letivo tivemos que nos mudar para cá. Konoha trás as piores lembranças da minha vida...

- Todas nós temos que passar por isso em algum momento, te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que você se sairá bem. – Beijou sua testa.

- Obrigada.

- Vamos? – Hinata perguntou aparecendo na porta.

- Vamos. – Sakura pegou a chave em cima da bancada e saiu com Hinata.

Pegaram o elevador e desceram até o subsolo, onde ficava o estacionamento. Nunca foi muito fã de carros, mas ela sabia reconhecer um porche. _Meu kami! Isso sim que é carro._ Correu ouvindo a risada de Hinata. Abriu a porta do carro e jogou sua bolsa no banco traseiro. Depois que Hinata entrou, ela deu a partida.

**.::oOo::.**

Aquele parecia ser um dia como qualquer outro. Levantar, tomar banho, se trocar, tomar café da manha, discutir com seu pai, ser comparado com meu irmão, ir para escola, morrer de tédio. Sempre era assim, já havia virado rotina. Todos os seus dezesseis anos tiveram a mesma merda de rotina.

Saiu de casa irritado, com sua irmã Ayame no banco do passageiro do seu carro. Dizendo que não era para ele se intrometer nos assuntos amorosos dela, ou ela falaria ao Otou-san sobre suas saídas noturnas. Quando chegaram à escola teve que aturar Karin. Só ficou com ela uma vez e a ruiva acha que tinha algum poder sobre ele.

Estava escorado no seu carro, com seu amigo dobe o seu lado, não estava prestando nem um pouco de atenção no que ele dizia. Provavelmente era sobre lámen. Pelo canto do olho viu Ayame, sua irmã um ano mais nova falando com o vira-lata do Kiba. _O que diabos ela via nele?_ Pensou revirando os olhos.

Encarou um porche entrando na escola, a música alta de _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ ecoava pelos alto falantes do carro. Para a sua surpresa não eram dois caras, mais sim duas garotas. Uma de cabelos negros acinzentados, e a outra com cabelos cor-de-rosa ela tinha uma mexa em cor diferente, na cor preta.

Viu a garota de cabelos róseos resmungar alguma coisa para a outra, que deu apenas uma pequena risada. Quando saíram do carro pode ver que "pedaço de mau caminho" eram as duas. Quem o chamou a atenção mesmo foi à rosada, ela tinha um corpo perfeito; _dez vezes mais gostosa que a Karin._

Não era só ele que as encaravam, todos no estacionamento estavam atentos a elas. Os caras olhavam com desejo e as garotas com inveja. A rosada olhava com ódio para aquele lugar, enquanto a outra garota tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha por chamar a atenção_. Dupla interessante_.Pensou.

- Teme. – Naruto o chamou.

- O que Dobe?

- Acho que arranjamos algo para nos distrair pelo resto do ano. – Ele gargalhou colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. – A rosada é a sobrinha da Tsunade-obaachan, mas eu não sei quem é a outra com ela.

Ele apenas assentiu. O sinal tocou infelizmente as aulas começavam agora. Sasuke e Naruto estavam na mesma turma, como sempre. Nunca admitiria, mas estava torcendo para aquela rosada ser da mesma classe que ele.

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura foi reclamando do apartamento até a escola. Hinata tentava acalmá-la, às vezes ria do seu cenho franzido. Quando ela estacionou o carro, Hinata ficou prestando atenção nela. Suas mãos estavam em punhos, seus olhos estavam fechados e ela respirava profundamente. A música alta ecoava pelo carro.

- Hei, você está bem? – Hinata perguntou.

- Sim. – Assentiu. – Inferno, aqui estamos nós.

Hinata riu dela e seu humor negro. Sakura sempre seria Sakura. Pegou sua bolsa, e pode ver que Sakura fez o mesmo que ela. Quando saíram do carro, sentiu suas bochechas corarem. Droga, todos estavam as olhando, ela detestava excesso de atenção.

- Hina-chan, não esquenta vai dar tudo certo. – Sakura sorriu para ela e enganchou seu braço.

Assentiu e a segui até o prédio da secretaria. Sabiam que Tsunade era a nova diretora, e Kurenai daria aula naquela escola. Tudo para que sua missão desse certo. Tinham que descobrir tudo que pudessem sobre a organização Akatisuki.

Levantou seu rosto e se deparou com um par de safiras a encarando. Sentiu suas bochechas mais quentes. Aquele garoto de cabelos loiros era o mais bonito que já havia visto, ele tinha um sorriso perfeito, mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos. Desviou o olhar, envergonhada, era muito raro ela conversar com garotos. Só fazia isso quando a "Luz" estava agindo. E para piorar sua situação todos estavam vestidos com o uniforme da escola, menos elas. As meninas lhe direcionavam olhares irritados.

- Ohayo. – Uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos as cumprimentou, sem as encarar.

- Ohayo. – Falaram em uníssono.

- Hei meninas. – Shizune as reconheceu na hora, Hinata não esperava que ela trabalhasse ali também.

- Viemos buscar nossos horários. - Sakura falou sorrindo.

- Aqui estão. – Shizune disse. – Nós colocamos vocês juntas em quase todas as aulas, só não conseguimos para história. Sakura você terá essa disciplina com Kakashi e Hinata você terá essa aula com Kurenai. Mas não se preocupem ela dará aula de inglês para as duas.

- Obrigada Shizune-san. – Agradeceu e segurou a mão de Sakura, puxando-a para fora dali.

Sakura suspirou e ajeitou a bolsa no ombro. Ela a encarou, com um pequeno biquinho nos lábios. Hinata conhecia aquele gesto, ela queria matar aula. Ela também queria, mas havia feito uma promessa a Kurenai e iria cumpri-la.

- Hoje não Sakura-chan. – Disse a puxando. – Vamos para aula.

- Odeio esse lugar!

O que Sakura mais queria no momento era matar aula, relaxar, tomar alguma coisa. Mas não, ela tinha que ir para aula, porque sua melhor amiga a Senhorita Certinha ali queria ver a cara de professores demasiadamente chatos pelo resto da manhã.

Hinata a arrastou para sua primeira aula. Advinha? Era história a única aula que não teriam juntas. Guardou seus óculos escuros na bolsa, enquanto se separava de Hinata no corredor ela foi para direita e Sakura para esquerda. Parou ao lado da porta, graças aos seus treinos na Darkness ela podia ouvir a voz do professor dentro do Sakura ia se virar para sair dali a maldita porta se abriu.

- Onde pensa que vai Senhorita? – Se virou para dar de cara com um homem de cabelos cinza e uma mascara cobrindo seu rosto. Bizarro, nunca havia visto aquele tipo de coisa em Nova Iorque.

- Em lugar nenhum...

- Hatake Kakashi. – Falou cruzando os braços.

Ele abriu espaço para que ela entrasse. _Maravilhoso! _ aqueles metidinhos japoneses estavam a encarando, não que ela não fosse japonesa, mas ainda sim odiava aquele lugar. Kakashi fechou a porta e a encarou, esperando que a mesma falasse algo. Levantou a sobrancelha em desafio.

- Se apresente Senhorita. – Sakura tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo por baixo daquela mascara. Rolou os olhos.

- Haruno Sakura.

- De onde é Sakura? – Um garoto com sorriso pervertido a perguntou no fundo da sala. – Você não parece ser daqui, a poucas garotas desse jeito em Konoha.

- Sou de Nova Iorque. – O olhou com desprezo, podia ver seus olhos descerem pelo corpo dela.

- Você não tem sotaque. – O mesmo garoto afirmou.

- Eu sei. – Deu de ombros – Minha mãe era daqui.

- Pode se sentar Sakura. – Kakashi meio que a ordenou.

Caminhou até o fundo da sala. Na sua frente só havia um garoto de cabelos negros e bagunçados. Odiava admitir, mas ele era extremamente sexy. Não prestou muita atenção na aula, às coisas nos Estados Unidos eram tão evoluídas como no Japão. Ela podia ter nascido em Konoha, mas somente se sentia em casa em Nova Iorque.

- Senhorita Haruno. – Kakashi a chamou.

- Sim? – A classe toda a fitava naquele momento.

- Você sabe-me dizer sobre quem fundou Konoha e o que é Darkness? – Sentou-se à mesa com os braços cruzados.

- Konoha foi fundada por japoneses e ingleses, a mais de mil anos atrás. – Fitou a janela atrás de Kakashi, onde o vento balançava as ameixeiras. – E Darkness foi uma fundação formada por apenas mulheres, que estavam cansadas de serem capachos dos homens e ver crianças morrendo por culpa de guerras estúpidas. A organização tem esse nome, porque a primeira delas e fundadora lutou a vida inteira contra as trevas que dominavam o coração do homem que amava.

- Correto. – Ele sorria por debaixo da mascara. – Você sabia que a chamavam de "a flor de cerejeira"?

- Não sensei. – Mentiu.

A aula prosseguiu e Sakura não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Não gostava nem um pouco de estar ali, lembrava demais o passado. Ninguém se lembrava dela naquele lugar, havia ido embora com quatro anos, nem teria como.

**.::oOo::.**

O lado bom daquele primeiro dia era que sua primeira aula seria com Kurenai. Por isso caminhou tranquilo até a sala de numero "21" batendo na porta logo em seguida. Sorriu ao ver Kurenai abrindo a porta. Ela fez um breve aceno indicando para que Hinata entrasse.

- Bom, turma essa é Hyuuga Hinata. – Kurenai apontou para ela. – Ela veio transferida de Nova Iorque, junto com Haruno Sakura, sobrinha da Godaime.

- Ohayo. – Disse sorrindo fracamente.

Kurenai apontou para um lugar vago logo a frente de sua mesa. Hinata se sentou rapidamente, sentindo vários olhares nas suas costas. Era a segunda vez que ela mudara de escola na vida. E nas última vez foi no jardim de infância, Sakura estava do lado dela naquele momento. Queria que sua melhor amiga estivesse ali também.

Olhou para o pátio e arregalou os olhos levemente. Uma garota de coques estava se amassando com um garoto bonito, eles estavam se escondendo atrás da arvore próxima à janela. Aquele era Hyuuga Neji seu primo! Não esperava o encontrar tão cedo. Suspirou. Hinata sabia que se seu primo a visse iria contar para seu pai, e ele era a última pessoa que ela queria encontrar. Hinata, assim como Sakura, era emancipada, seu pai não teria direito algum sobre ela. Aquilo seria algo bom agora.

Não deixaria Sakura saber, mas ela odiava aquele lugar tanto quando a rosada.

**.::oOo::.**

O sinal de termino do segundo tempo tocou. Sakura se levantou, colocando a bolsa sobre o ombro e se dirigindo até a porta. Duas horas de aula de história, a matéria que ela mais odiava foi torturante. Sua antiga escola era uma espécie de elite, apenas moças com boas notas podiam entrar, fora que todos os funcionários da escola eram mulheres. Já em Konoha não era assim.

Claro, sempre era bom ver os rapazes admirando sua beleza exótica, mas era irritante a forma vulgar que a encaravam. Revirou os olhos ao fitar uma garota ruiva, com um uniforme de líder de torcida demasiadamente pequeno. A ruiva tentava ser sensual, mas aquela roupa era extremamente vulgar para uma escola.

Esbarrou com as costas de alguém. Seu fichário caiu no chão junto com alguns de seus livros. O garoto se abaixou para junta-los ao mesmo tempo em que ela. Quando levantou a cabeça, se deparou com um par de brilhantes olhos negros, tinha a sensação de já conhecer o rapaz e não era só porque ele estava sentado a sua frente na sala de aula.

- Arigatou. - Disse enquanto o moreno lhe entregava os livros. Ele estava com um sorriso de canto que faria o coração de qualquer garota palpitar mais forte. Com ela era diferente, ela não se derreteu com o olhar dele, apenas sentiu seu peito quente. Pode notar as garotas ao seu redor lhe lançando olhares de desprezo.

- Não foi nada. - Falou dando de ombros.

Sakura pode ver que aquele garoto era do tipo galanteador, ou pegador como preferir. Ela se afastou indo até sua próxima aula, matemática. Para sua sorte a aula seria com Hinata, o que já era um avanço. Ela prendeu seu cabelo rosado em um coque frouxo. O tempo era quente em Konoha, ela estava com calor por causa do clima quente, ou por causa do garoto de olhos vibrantes.

**.::oOo::.**

Olhou para o relógio na parede, três horas da tarde. Suspirou e se encaminhou para cama. Havia dormido muito pouco, e teria que cumprir seus deveres à noite. Pegou o controle ao lado da cama, e fechou as venezianas, apagou as luzes, finalmente fechando os olhos com a esperança de dormir sem sonhos. Engano dela, por mais uma vez ela teria pesadelos, aos seus olhos eles eram reais.

Estava ensanguentada com um homem que era lindo, só de olhar seu coração palpitava mais forte. Ela estava em um campo aberto, ao seu redor parecia ter ocorrido uma batalha de mil homens. Mas somente ela e o homem a sua frente se encontravam no lugar.

- Você não vai... Desistir de me matar Sakura? – A voz dele era fraca, mas de longe se via que ele tentava soar forte.

Ela sorriu fracamente e se rastejou até onde ele estava ajoelhado com uma das mãos segurando o ferimento em seu abdômen. Sakura se sentia como se tudo aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes, e não era somente pelo fato do mesmo sonho ter se repetido diariamente no ultimo mês.

- Sabe à noite que nós reencontramos há dez meses? – Ela perguntou

- Como poderia me esquecer. – Ele tocou o rosto dela. – Foi à melhor noite da minha vida.

Sakura segurou a mão dele, Sasuke entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. Ambos sabiam que em pouco tempo iriam morrer. Perderam muito sangue, todo o corpo doía, gastaram chakra de mais. Mas havia um lado bom naquilo... Estavam juntos. Morreriam juntos.

- Sasuke-kun. – Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele. – Naquele dia eu engravidei e um mês atrás dei a luz a nossa filha. Não foram todos os Uchihas que morreram, eu descobri que Itachi teve um filho. Agora Mikoto nossa filha e Kenji filho de Itachi estão em Konoha aos cuidados de Tsunade-shishou.

- Nós temos uma filha? – Ele estava com o sorriso de canto que ela tanto amava. – Sakura... Agora todos os meus objetivos estão completos... É uma pena que não seremos capazes de vê-la crescer...

Sentou-se na cama ofegante, seus olhos estavam molhados pelas lágrimas. Quem era aquele homem? Não conseguia mais lembrar direito dele, só de seus olhos tão negros quanto onixes, e que ao estar próxima dele seu coração batia mais forte.

Seus cabelos róseos estavam grudados na sua testa devido ao suor. Ficou de pé rapidamente se encaminhando ao banheiro. Olhou-se no espelho que cobria toda a parede. O pijama de seda azul bebê tinha grudado em seu corpo, olheiras estavam bem destacadas abaixo de seus olhos verdes. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo da água morna do chuveiro.

Entrou no quarto, enrolada na toalha, parando em frente ao espelho do guarda-roupa. Fitou seus cabelos róseos com apenas uma mecha negra que caiam até a metade de suas costas, seus olhos de um verde esmeralda que fazia qualquer um se perder neles. Fechou os olhos deixando seu _outro eu_ se mostrar. Os abriu, vendo agora seus olhos cor azul safira, seu cabelo estava negro e a mecha que antes estava negra se tornou rósea.

- Bons sonhos Sakura... "Escuridão" está de volta. – Disse ao seu reflexo com sarcasmo.

Jogou a toalha em cima da cama e abriu o roupeiro. Pegando ali um espartilho negro, calças jeans escuras e uma bota sem salto de couro que ia até um pouco acima de seu joelho. Olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, oito da noite. Logo teria que ir cumprir seu trabalho. Após fechar o zíper lateral da bota, pegou sua espada que estava guardada abaixo da cama e a colocou na bainha.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Cá estou eu com uma nova fic!Não me segurei, Just Me acabou, Aguentar no fim, e eu tava muitoo afim de postar essa fic, então aqui está.

Espero realmente que tenham gostado e comentem!

Beijos

Samy


	2. Noite e Sombra

**Anberlin - The Runaways**

O tempo irá dizer

O tempo irá dizer ou nos separar

Você está a milhas e milhas e milhas de distância

O silêncio revela onde nós realmente estamos

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 02**

Estavam sentados a mesa. Com seu pai na ponta sua mãe ao seu lado esquerdo, Ayame na segunda cadeira do lado direito, e ele sentado ao lado de sua mãe. O único que estava faltando era seu irmão mais velho, Itachi. O irmão havia saído alegando ir a um aniversário de algum amigo, mas ele sabia que Itachi estava bebendo ou na cama com alguma garota.

- Como anda a escola Ayame? - Fugaku perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que cortava um pedaço de frango.

- Bem. - Respondeu a garota dando de ombros.

O clima era tenso ali. Eles não eram realmente uma família há muito tempo, talvez jamais tivessem sido. Sasuke rolou os olhos com a tentativa do pai de tentar criar uma conversa. Era tolice aos olhos dele. Ayame poderia ser uma espécie de _preferida_ para Fugaku, mas a garota geralmente ignora o pai.

- Fiquei sabendo que você levou uma advertência Sasuke. - O patriarca da família o olhava duramente. - Itachi jamais sequer discutiu com um professor, nunca ganhou uma advertência por quase bater em um.

Sasuke rolou os olhos e se pós de pé. Estava cheio de tudo aquilo. Era sempre comparado com seu irmão, sempre foi e sempre seria assim. Fechou as mãos em punhos saindo rapidamente do local. Pode ouvir os passos do pai atrás de si, dizendo que era para ele voltar e se sentar.

- Você é um moleque mal criado, seu irmão jamais me desrespeitou.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Itachi. - Falou pausada e friamente. Ele estava cheio, cheio da pressão e da forma hipócrita de seu pai. Fugaku vivia reclamando de seu avô, mas ele era igual a ele. Ambos apenas interessados em dinheiro e o progresso das Empresas Uchiha's.

- Quem dera que fosse como seu irmão, pelo menos ele me traz orgulho.

Aquilo havia sido à gota d'água. Sasuke fechou suas mãos em punhos mais ainda, suas juntas chegavam a ficar brancas. Ele estava cheio! Cheio de tudo aquilo! De seu pai fingir ser um homem de família, um bom homem que sempre colocava sua família em primeiro lugar, isso tudo era apenas diante da mídia. Uchiha Fugaku não prestava! Ele era somente um homem ambicioso que vivia traindo sua mulher com outras com metade de sua idade.

- Eu não vou ser como Itachi. Ponha isso na merda da sua cabeça. Se você tem tanto orgulho assim se mude com ele para o inferno. - Sasuke berrou.

- Ora seu...

Ele não ficou para ouvir o resto, apenas abriu a porta e a fechou com força o suficiente para sair das dobradiças. Andou até seu carro, entrou no mesmo para logo em seguida ligar o motor e sair cantando pneus. Sasuke estava irritado, estressado com tudo, quase explodindo. Mas ele já sabia para onde iria...

**.::oOo::.**

Suspirou sentando-se. Estava cansada, afinal já era uma e meia da manhã passada e ela estava trabalhando, fora que havia ido para aquela maldita escola pela manhã. Não era exatamente ruim, mas ainda sim preferia Nova Iorque.

Ouviu gritos, se pós de pé serrando os punhos. Mais uma vez naquela noite ela foi salvar uma garota de ser estuprada. Geralmente ela fazia isso, quando _Escuridão_ estava se mostrando. Derrubou o homem, enquanto a garota corria chorando.

Depois de se livrar do homem, caminhou até o centro da cidade, necessitava urgentemente de um drink. Ao adentrar no _Konoha's Night_ pode ver alguém inesperado. Uchiha Sasuke, filho do governador Uchiha Fugaku, um dos herdeiros da fortuna Uchiha, e também seu colega de classe.

Ele jamais a reconheceria, nãoquando _Escuridão_ aparecia. Sorriu caminhando até ele, ela vestia algo, um tanto simples, calças jeans rasgadas nos joelhos, blusa decotada preta e justa e scarpin cinza. Algo que chamava atenção no subúrbio, mas era discreto naquele bar.

- Para senhorita? - O barman lhe lançou um sorriso malicioso.

- Winky.

- Você tem idade para isso?

- Eu tenho idade para muitas coisas. - Piscou para ele, que logo foi buscar sua bebida. Homens era tão fácil manipulá-los_._

Observou pelo canto do olho, onde Sasuke estava sentado quase ao seu lado. Seus olhos escuros estavam no copo de vodka, seu rosto não demonstrava emoção, mas mesmo assim, de alguma forma ela achou que ele estivesse com raiva. Uma pena, pois ela tinha certeza que ele ficaria mais bonito que o normal se sorrisse.

Agradeceu ao barman, o mesmo tinha lhe entregado seu número junto com a bebida. Seus cabelos no momento negros se espalhavam pelas suas costas, caindo lindamente até sua fina cintura. Ela recebia olhares de todos os homens no bar, eles estando acompanhados ou não.

- Você deveria parar, já é seu sexto copo. - Comentou. - Logo vai ficar bêbado e ninguém vai te levar para casa.

- Hn. - Resmungou sem dar muita atenção.

- Bebida não vai resolver seus problemas, Sasuke.

- Como diabo sabe o meu nome?

- Intuição feminina. - Sorriu dando de ombros. - Venha, eu te levo para casa.

- Por que você não vai para o inferno? - Perguntou sobre o ombro. Ele estava quase caindo, e ela sabia que se ele dirigisse poderia bater o carro, e se fosse a pé, provavelmente seria assaltado.

- Porque eu moro lá. Às vezes é bom fugir de casa. - Falou sorrindo de canto.

Ele se pós de pé com a ajuda dela, não sabia por que, mas sentiu que poderia confiar naquela linda mulher de cabelos negros e olhos cor de safira. Ela passou um braço pela cintura dele, enquanto o mesmo circulava os ombros magros dela, quem visse de longe diria que eles eram um belo casal.

Sakura se sentia bem o ajudando. O que era estranho já que ela odiava esse tipo de garoto, que enchia a cara para esquecer seus problemas. Ela sabia que aquilo não iria adiantar em nada, afinal ela já havia o feito uma vez. Ela desconfiava que os problemas de Sasuke fossem relacionados ao seu pai, e provavelmente a preferência do mesmo para com seu irmão mais velho - Itachi.

- Hei, onde está seu carro? - Sakura perguntou.

Ele apontou para uma _Mercedes _preta, estacionada logo a frente. Sakura caminhou com ele até o carro, e pegou a chave no bolso de trás da calça de Sasuke. Abriu a porta do banco do passageiro fazendo ele se sentar ali. Era estranho o mesmo não reclamar por outra pessoa dirigir o _seu_ carro. Provavelmente estava bêbado demais para sequer notar isso.

Sakura se sentou no banco do motorista, ligando o carro em seguida. Olhou pelo canto do olho, vendo Sasuke de olhos fechados, com a cabeça escorada no banco e com o cenho franzido. Voltou seus olhos para a estrada, parando em uma sinaleira.

- Você está bem? - O encarou.

- Hn. - Abriu os olhos, fitando-a. - Para onde estamos indo?

_- _Para sua casa. - Dobrou, parando o carro em seguida. Pegou o celular em seu bolso, discando o número de _Sombra_.

_- Alô? -_ Perguntou uma voz sonolenta.

- Oi, me desculpe te ligar a essa hora da madrugada, mas sugiro que venha aqui fora.

_- Onde você está?_ - A voz feminina havia adquirido firmeza.

- Digamos que eu estou acompanhada, e você vai querer levar essa pessoa para dentro de casa.

- _Sasuke?_

- É...

** - **_Ok. Estou indo._

Sasuke a olhou confuso. Afinal com quem diabos ela estava falando? Ele pode ver como o quadril dela se mexia quando ela saia do carro, era uma visão um tanto bonita para ele. Ela fez a volta no carro e abriu a porta para ele o ajudando a se por de pé. Caminhou até o enorme portão de ferro, o empurrando e se encaminhando a porta da frente.

Ali parada estava Uchiha Mikoto, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito. Ela encarou o filho, com uma combinação de tristeza e decepção. Ela sabia que seu marido pressionava demais a Sasuke, o filho do meio era o que mais sofria.

_- _Mikoto. - Sakura sorriu para ela.

- Escuridão. - Sorriu de canto, fitando os cabelos negros da mesma cor de seu filho.

_- _Bom Sasuke, eu vou indo. - Sakura se pós na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo na bochecha dele. - Te vejo por ai.

Ele olhou atônico, vendo-a caminhar tranquilamente para a rua escura. Estranhou a atitude dela, garotas geralmente teriam medo de andar sozinhas aquela hora da madrugada. Aquela garota - _Escuridão_ como sua mãe havia a chamado - realmente tinha chamado sua atenção.

**.::oOo::.**

Levantou-se da cama, ouvindo um barulho no andar de baixo. Prendeu seu cabelo negro em um coque, descendo as escadas rapidamente. Franziu o cenho. O que _ela_ estava fazendo ali? Com seu irmão e sua mãe ainda por cima? Arregalou os olhos negros, sorrindo de canto em seguida. _Escuridão_ beijou seu irmão e ele sequer se moveu. Aquilo era algo surpreendente.

_- Te vejo por ai._ - A ouviu dizer e desaparecer em seguida.

_- _O que aconteceu Sasuke? - Sua mãe, Mikoto, olhava curiosa para Sasuke.

- Eu bebi um pouco, e essa garota me trouxe para casa, sem algum motivo aparente. - Sasuke se jogou no sofá, colocando o braço direito sobre os olhos.

Ayame se sentou no degrau mais alto da escada, fitando o seu irmão. A caçula Uchiha sentia falta do antigo Sasuke, aquele que sempre brincava com ela, os dois eram cúmplices, sempre foram. Mas ultimamente ele andava diferente. Provavelmente devido à pressão do seu pai, Fugaku queria que Sasuke fosse exatamente como Itachi.

Ela amava seus dois irmãos mais velhos, mas, ainda sim preferia Sasuke. Itachi era divertido, e ela adorava conversar e assistir filmes com ele. Mas ultimamente seu irmão mais velho vivia afastado, era raro ele jantar com a família ou passar os fins de semana em casa. Ele sempre fora mulherengo, mas aquilo havia piorado nos últimos dois anos.

Sasuke... Ele sempre esteve do lado dela, sempre a dizendo que ela deveria mostrar aos outros o ela que pensava; ser determinada e corajosa. Sasuke era seu confidente, ele sabia todos os segredos dela, quando ela estava triste ele sempre foi o primeiro a ver. Seu pai criticava Sasuke de mais, jamais elogiava o irmão, apenas o criticava. Aquilo sempre a deixava demasiadamente irritada. Não era certo!

- Sasuke... Você conhece seu pai, ele odeia quando respondem para ele. Você já deveria saber disso filho.

- Hn. - Viu seu irmão se sentar e encarar a mãe. - Eu não consigo admitir o que ele faz. As mentiras que ele conta para vocês. Eu estou cheio.

_- _Eu sei filho. Só tente, eu não sei não responder quando ele fala com você. Eu não gosto de ver essa casa sempre em guerra.

_- _Hn.

_- _Vá para cama, já está tarde e amanhã você tem aula.

Mikoto suspirou. Vendo que seu filho não lhe responderia mais nada, se pós de pé. Deu um beijo na testa dele e subiu as escadas. Parou ao lado de Ayame, a mesma sorriu torto para mãe. Mikoto bagunçou os cabelos da filha, sua cúmplice, depois foi até seu quarto. Afinal, ela merecia de um descanso.

Ayame desceu as escadas lentamente, tentando não fazer nenhum ruído. Andou até o sofá negro onde Sasuke estava sentado fitando o nada. Ela se sentou ao lado do irmão e o abraçou, escorando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Demorou um pouco, mas ele retribui.

- Não fique assim, Sasuke-kun. - Ayame disse. - Papai é um bundão, nós dois sabemos disso. Eu não sei ainda pelo que você está passando, mas conhecendo Uchiha Fugaku, logo-logo ele vai começar a me criticar.

_- _Ayame... Esqueça isso.

- Uchiha Sasuke! - Ela segurou o rosto do irmão. - Preste bem atenção. Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, eu e a Okaa-san. Quando você estiver triste ou irritado venha falar com a gente, e não tome um porre. Beber não vai resolver seus problemas. Você tem dezesseis anos e já está bebendo, não venha me pedir um rim daqui a alguns anos.

- Vamos para cama Ayame. - Sasuke revirou os olhos.

Ayame pulou nas costas de Sasuke, assim que ele se pós de pé. Ele riu minimamente, carregando a garota escada acima. Caminhou até o final do amplo corredor, abrindo a última porta a esquerda. Ayame desceu das costas doirmão, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

_- _Boa noite.

- Boa noite. - Sasuke disse, indo para o quarto da frente.

**.::oOo::.**

Desceu do carro, sendo seguida por Hinata. Estava cansada, realmente cansada, havia passado à noite pensado em Uchiha Sasuke... E nem fazia ideia do por que. Aquele garoto, na verdade um homem, realmente a atraia. Esperava que não fosse nada romântico, apenas atração física.

Suspirou e olhou para o céu. Hinata estava sentada ao seu lado em um dos bancos da enorme escola, a mesma estava um pouco desconfortável por ter que usar aquele uniforme. Sakura continuou a pensar, sem prestar atenção nos garotos que a fitavam.

Ela não iria se apaixonar, não novamente. Ela seria dura, a barreira que havia montado envolta de seu coração não iria desmoronar mais uma vez. Talvez aquela houvesse sido a única coisa boa em mudar de cidade, ela não veria mais _ele_ nem as pessoas de sua antiga escola.

Sakura amava a diversidade de Nova Iorque, onde você poderia entrar em uma boate de Jazz, ou em um bar de Rock que ficava bem ao lado. Era o mundo em uma cidade. Nova Iorque era civilização, modernidade, nas ruas era raro você ver pessoas gentis voltando de um dia de trabalho. Totalmente ao contrario de Konoha, apesar da cidade ser quase tão grande e desenvolvida quanto Tóquio, era um lugar calmo, com muito verde e pessoas geralmente alegres. Um lugar um tanto pacífico para as pessoas _normais_.

Olhou para frente, vendo uma garota de cabelos negros que iam até sua cintura fina caminhando até ela. Ela vinha com um sorriso de canto no rosto. Parou na frente de ambas, sentando no colo de Sakura em seguida. Ela beijou a bochecha de Hinata e depois a da Haruno.

- Ohayo. - Disse Uchiha Ayame.

- Ohayo Ayame-chan.** - **Hinata respondeu o cumprimento com um sorriso.

**- **Ohayo... Noite. - Sakura murmurou.

**- **Ah, falando nisso... Escuridão. - Fez uma pausa dramática. - O que você estava fazendo lá em casa ontem à noite? Com meu irmão?

Hinata olhou intrigada para a Haruno, aquilo não era algo que ela esperava. Sakura colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, ficando assim aparente uma única mecha negra que se escondia de baixo dos seus fios róseos.

- Eu fiz uma parada antes de voltar para casa, fui ao um bar e encontrei-o lá. - Deu de ombros. - Eu gosto da sua mãe, e eu sei como ela ama seus filhos.

Quando terminou de falar Sakura apertou a bochecha de Ayame, a última fazendo uma careta por aquilo. Hinata também sorriu, pensando que talvez Sakura estivesse amolecendo um pouco, o que seria uma coisa boa. Ela sabia os últimos ocorridos na vida amorosa da amiga, realmente desejava que aquilo não lhe acontecesse novamente.

**.::oOo::.**

A alguns metros de distância três garotos estavam as fitando, ambos com o cenho franzido. Afinal, aquela era mesmo Uchiha Ayame? A garota que não se dava muito bem com as pessoas daquela escola, que geralmente era fria com suas colegas, cujas quais apenas queriam a popularidade dela? Algo estava errado. O mais estranho era a caçula Uchiha fazer amizade justo com aquelas duas lindas e intrigantes garotas.

- Teme, sua irmã conhece aquelas duas?

- Pelo visto sim. - Respondeu Sasuke.

- Mas espere um momento... - Neji arregalou parcialmente os olhos. Não, não poderia ser verdade, aquela não poderia ser a pessoa que ele estava imaginando ser. Como diabo não notou a semelhança antes? Talvez se não tivesse cabulado aula com Tenten teria notado aquilo antes.

Se distânciou dos amigos, que o fitaram mais confusos do que antes. Hyuuga Neji caminhou determinado em direção das três garotas que sorriam umas para as outras. De longe Mitsashi Tenten observava seu namorado, cujo tinha um olhar um tanto raivoso no rosto. Algo estava errado.

- Com licença. - Neji disse parando em frente a elas.

- O que você quer? - O sorriso que antes estava no rosto de Ayame havia sumido.

- Não é com você. - Direcionou seus olhos para Hinata. - Você é Hyuuga Hinata?

**.::oOo::.

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Oieee...

Meu kami amado! Eu me surpreendi com as reviews, achei que ninguém ia ler, sério.

Well, Escuridão/Sakura ajudando o Sasuke-gostosão-kun a sair de um porre? O.O Neji vendo Hinata O.O²

Não vou comentar muito esse capitulo, só espero que tenham gostado, e prometo fazer o possível para que mais venham antes de eu sair de ferias.

Só me deixem esclarecer uma coisa, Ayame é irmã um ano mais nova do Sasuke. E como devem ter percebido há segredos muito obscuros na família Uchiha.

Muahahaha

Bom, só tenho um último pedido. *-* Se vocês por favor puderem ler minha nova one-short "Forever Yours" eu ficaria grata. XD

**Reviews:**

**Letyychan:** Sei lá gatinha? Se é dom eu não sei, o que eu sei é que as ideias vem do nada, e eu me obrigo a escreve-las. kkk Nossa muito obrigada por todos esses elogios. *-* Fico muito grata ;p Eu sempre achei legal uma organização de mulheres, sei lá, sou feminista sabe. Eu acho o que um cara pode fazer uma mulher também pode. kkk Espero que realmente tenha gostado desse capitulo, e dos outros que virão. o/ E ai o que achou?

**Gigi Haruno:** Amou, sério? Fico super feliz em saber gatinha, espero que goste dos próximo capitulo também. Então o que achou?

**Dai-cham: **Nossa muitooo obrigada Dai-cham *-* Sério valeu mesmo. Minhas fics são viciantes, bom saber... u.u kkk brink's. Well, sobre se a Sakura é a reencarnação da Darkness e o Sasuke faz parte ou não da Akatsuki você vai ter que descobrir ao longo da história, pq eu não posso contar. xP Espero que você goste bastante dos próximos capitulos, mas me diz o que você achou?

**Cristiane-chan:** Menina uma coisa eu te digo, as ideias vem do nada. Sério eu comecei Just Me, dai Aguentar, e essa ideia da Darkness, na verdade a ideia dessa fic já ta a séculos na minha cabeça, mas eu decidi postar ela só agora. xP Cara você ta certa em uma coisa, vai ter muitoooo mistério pela frente. Muahahaha *cof cof* Bom, fico extremamente feliz em saber que você gostou ^^ Mas me diz... O que achou desse capitulo?

**Alice:** Nossa muitooo obrigada! Mesmo eu achando que não é pra tanto assim, ainda vai ter muita coisa pela frente. kkk É Sakura assassina e vingativa, mas um assassina vingativa do bem. xP Eu já li fics que o Sasuke era o assassino e o vingativo, mas nunca a Sakura, dai eu meio que acressentei isso nela. kkk Bom, se é o futuro os sonhos dela eu não sei. *cof cof* Que bom que gostou de Just Me, espero que goste dessa também. wow já nos favoritos? O.O Sério, por essa eu não esperava. kkk Te entendo eu também sou uma ficmaniaca, por isso que meus capitulos vem meio rápido, eu sou louca para continuar minhas próprias histórias. xP Well, mas me diz... O que achou desse capitulo?

**Tsukyomiuchihasama:** Que bom que gostou do começo, a continuação ta ai... Então me diz: O que achou?

Beijos x3

Samy

**.::oOo::.

* * *

**

**N/b:**

Eu não sei porque ela insiste mesmo sabendo que ninguém vai ler meu n/b... E eu to fazendo almoço e não to com muito tempo pra isso antes que meu arroz queime e meu irmão pentelhe na minha orelha hehe''

Sou eu ou realmente o kishi-drogado-sama esqueceu do Sasuke-kun no mangá? ¬¬°

Pelo menos a nossa querida Samy-chan não \o/ (ta foi sem graça...)

Obrigada pelos reviews \o/ e

Deixem mais \o/

Assim os capítulos saem mais rápido \o/

Huuhashusauh'' (no sense -')

Kissus ;*


	3. Forte ou Fraco?

**Nirvana - Come As You Are**

(Venha Como Você Estiver)

Venha como você estiver, como você já foi

Como eu quero que você seja como um amigo,

Como um amigo como um velho inimigo

Venha no seu tempo, se apresse

A escolha é sua, não se atrase

Pegue o resto, resta você amigo

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 03**

- Você é Hyuuga Hinata?

- Sim, por quê? - Ela sabia que aquela pergunta viria uma hora ou outra, mas não imaginou que seria tão rápido. Respirou fundo, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, ela faria o que aprendeu com a Darkness, esconderia sua vergonha e pareceria forte.

- Hiashi-sama vai adorar saber que você está de volta à cidade. - Neji tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Nada que venha daquele homem me interessa, agora se me fizer o favor de sair da minha frente eu agradeceria. - Ela tentava não demonstrar emoção, apenas frieza.

Ele franziu ainda mais o cenho, dando licença para que ela passasse. Da última vez que havia a visto foi quando era criança, não conseguia acreditar que aquela era a tímida Hinata. Informaria seu tio o mais rápido possível. Não fazia ideia de qual seria sua reação ao ver sua primogênita.

Sakura não desviou os olhos de Hinata por um segundo, ela conhecia a amiga, aquilo que ela havia feito não era de seu porte. Acenou para Ayame, cuja qual as seguiu. Hinata pegou a mão de Sakura, sua respiração estava rápida.

Ela não acreditava no que tinha feito, ela enfrentou Hyuuga Neji, o filho que seu pai sempre desejou. Não era algo que Hinata normalmente faria, talvez Luz, mas não Hinata. Quando sua "outra face" se mostrava, ela conseguia ser determinada e corajosa, porque ninguém saberia quem ela era e não seriam capazes de criticá-la, não realmente.

Adentraram no banheiro feminino, que estava vazio no momento. Escorou-se na parede suspirando, naquele momento suas bochechas haviam esquentado. Seus braços circularam seu pequeno tronco, ela podia sentir suas bochechas molhadas. Lembranças de um passado não muito distante vinham a sua mente. Não! Ela não iria abaixar sua cabeça para seu pai, ela não deixaria que ele destruísse sua vida como aconteceu com a de sua mãe.

- Shii Hina-chan, se acalme. - Sakura murmurou a abraçando.

Ayame se escorou ao lado de Hinata na parede tocando levemente o ombro dela. Ela sabia da história de Hinata, assim como a de Sakura e de todas as integrantes da organização. O pai de Hinata era um tirano, sempre a humilhará quando pequena, isso tudo porque ela não era o filho homem que ele sempre quis. Ayame não sabia de tudo, somente que havia muito mais por trás daquilo.

Sakura passou as mãos pelo rosto da amiga, sorrindo para ela. A Haruno sabia que uma hora teria que enfrentar seu pai, o homem que mais odiava no mundo. Ela poderia adiar esse contato, já Hinata muito rapidamente teria que o fazer, o seu primo havia visto-a e Hiashi logo viria atrás de uma explicação.

- Hei... Seque essas lágrimas e vamos para a aula. - Sakura disse. - No intervalo podemos ir falar com Tsunade-sama, ela com toda certeza irá te ajudar.

- Você está certa. - Hinata assentiu sorrindo fracamente.

- Espere um momento. - Ayame falou abrindo sua mochila e tirando um pequeno estojo de dentro dela. - Vamos disfarçar essas lágrimas, ninguém merece te fazer chorar.

**.::oOo::.**

- O que diabos foi aquilo tudo? - Naruto perguntou.

- Aquela garota é Hyuuga Hinata, ela é irmã mais velha de Hanabi e minha prima. - Neji respondeu.

- Mas você não tinha dito que a mãe dela havia sumido e levado-a consigo? - Sasuke questionou.

Eles estavam no estacionamento da escola, logo o primeiro sinal iria tocar, ainda tinham um pouco de tempo antes das aulas começarem. Sasuke estava realmente intrigado. O que sua irmã tinha haver com a garota de cabelos róseos e a prima de Neji? Era algo que o deixava realmente confuso...

- O que vai fazer? - Naruto perguntou sério, ele sabia como as coisas eram complicadas na família de Neji.

- Ligar para o meu tio... - Deu de ombros e se distanciou. – Vocês podem ir para aula, eu vou entrar no segundo período.

Eles assentiram, indo em direção do grande ginásio onde teriam aula de educação física com o professor Maito Gai. Logo que adentraram no prédio, pudera ver as duas novatas, elas conversavam seriamente, ambas com o cabelo preso em um coque.

- Aposto que você não consegue conquistar a rosada até o fim do mês. - Naruto falou colocando os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Eu sempre consigo. - Sasuke encarou o amigo. - O mesmo vale para você e a prima do Neji.

- Ótimo teme, veremos quem consegue conquistar quem primeiro. - Naruto disse. - Se eu ganhar quero um carro novo.

- Combinado. - Sorriu de canto.

**.::oOo::.**

Corria rapidamente até sua primeira aula. Havia faltado aula no dia anterior por ter estado um pouco resfriada, por mais que odiasse ir para escola não quis faltar naquele dia também, afinal as provas bimestrais estavam chegando.

Olhou para o ginásio, felizmente o professor ainda não tinha chegado. Caminhou até o vestiário feminino, dando de cara com Temari logo na porta. A amiga estava sentada no banco de madeira, amarrando seus tênis brancos. Quando a viu, sorriu automaticamente.

- Achei que você estivesse de cama.

- E estava, mas se eu faltasse hoje também repetiria o ano por excesso de faltas. - Ino disse. - Aconteceu algo quando eu estive fora?

- Bem, a sobrinha da Godaime veio estudar na escola. - Temari deu de ombros. - Todos os garotos estão de olho nela e na sua amiga, tal de Hinata.

- Isso inclui o seu irmão? - Perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha bem feita.

- Depende de qual deles estivermos falando. - Sorriu vendo Ino rolar os olhos. - Gaara não prestou atenção nelas, mesmo não querendo demonstrar estava preocupado com você. Já Kankuro... Você o conhece.

Ino sorriu satisfeita pela lealdade do namorado. Tirou seu uniforme, vestindo uma roupa mais adequada para a aula de educação física. Ajeitou seu cabo de cavalo, colocando a franja atrás da orelha. Ela estava curiosa, queria conhecer a tal sobrinha da Godaime, para ver se corria algum risco de perder o namorado.

Talvez fosse tolice, mas ela o amava muito. Gaara sempre foi quieto na dele, mesmo não notando ele era demasiadamente charmoso. Ino se lembrava da época em que chegou a gostar de Uchiha Sasuke, mas seus signos não combinavam, ela era de escorpião e teoricamente seu signo não combinava com o de Sasuke - leão. Ela sempre havia o achado bonito, mas o Uchiha era muito arrogante e mulherengo, ela combinava muito mais com Gaara já que o mesmo era de capricórnio.

- Vamos logo Gai vai chegar. - Temari falou.

Logo que saiu do vestiário esbarrou com alguém. Olhou de cara feia para quem quer que fosse. Franziu o cenho achando a pessoa familiar. Cabelos róseos, olhos verdes, boca rosada, pele pálida e... Testa de marquise?

- Testuda? - Gritou arregalando os olhos.

- Espere um momento, não me chamam assim desde... - As duas se colocaram de pé, a si fitar. - Porquinha?

- Ah! - Ino se jogou nos braços dela.

Hinata e Temari que estavam ao lado das duas as fitavam confusas, assim como o resto dos alunos no ginásio. Aquela não era uma cena comum, Yamanaka Ino geralmente humilharia uma garota que esbarrasse com ela. O mais estranho era a forma que as duas demonstravam afeto, já que no dia anterior a Haruno havia se mantido distante de todos.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que seja você! - Ino disse sorrindo.

- Eu que o diga.

Caminharam até as enormes arquibancadas, se sentando lá. Hinata estava escorada em Sakura, assim como Ino em Temari. As amigas estavam felizes em se ver depois de tanto tempo, a Haruno não esperava que Ino se lembrasse dela, apesar de as duas se falarem por telefone durante algum tempo.

- Hei jovens, venham se exercitar! - Maito Gai estava parado no centro da quadra de vôlei com uma bola de baixo do braço.

**.::oOo::.**

- O que você acha que é dessa vez? Alguma espécie de canibal ou coisa do tipo? - Sakura perguntou encarando Ayame.

As duas estavam no apartamento da Haruno, Hinata havia ficado na escola conversando com Tsunade procurando uma solução para os problemas que viriam em breve. Ayame era nova na organização, Sakura e Hinata foram criadas dentro dela; diferente da garota.

Sakura e Hinata tinham várias mães e irmãs na Darkness, quando crianças moravam na enorme mansão que ficava em Nova Iorque, era um lugar realmente aconchegante havia carinho para onde quer que você fosse. Ayame foi treinada por sua mãe, Mikoto, cuja qual não trabalhava mais nas ruas, mas sim organizando as missões, quem as faria e treinando novatas.

Sakura começou o treinamento com seis anos, assim como Hinata, mas começaram o seu trabalho apenas com doze. Haviam enfrentado vários tipos de missões, desde estupradores a canibais, geralmente eram todos homens, mas às vezes apareciam alguns casos com mulheres envolvidas.

- Não sei... Você é minha senpai, não o contrário. - Sorriu de canto. - Eu nunca vi algo como a Akatsuki, nem sabia que eles estavam espalhados pelo mundo inteiro. Mas eu acho que seja algo como lavagem de dinheiro, prostituição...

- Sim, mas isso não explica os desaparecimentos, e são de pessoas sem a menor ligação. Países, cidades, nomes, características, nada bate, não existe nada que os ligue.

- O que você achou naqueles documentos? - Ayame perguntou colocando os pés descalços sobre o sofá branco.

- Bom, parece que há alguém na nossa escola envolvido. Estava escrito "Agente infiltrado em Konoha High", mas não detalhava se era professor, aluno, funcionário. - Sakura disse. - É o meu caso mais complicado, nunca vi algo assim... Não desde o desaparecimento de Konan.

- Você vai sair hoje à noite?

- Vou, e você vem comigo. - Sakura falou. - Você nunca saiu como Noite, já está mais do que na hora.

- Sasuke me perguntou de onde eu te conheço... - Ayame comentou.

- E o que você disse?

- Que conheci você e Hinata quando fui passar as férias em Nova Iorque. - Disse dando de ombros. - Eu amo meu irmão, e sei dizer que ele está interessado em você. Só me faça o favor de não quebrar o coração dele.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou me envolver com ninguém. - Sakura fitava a linda vista de sua enorme janela de vidro.

- Saky-chan, só porque _ele_ é um idiota não significa que todos os homens sejam. - Ayame falou tocando o ombro dela, Sakura havia lhe pedido que não mencionasse o nome _dele_ na frente dela.

- É melhor prevenir do que remediar.

**.::oOo::.**

- Não se preocupe Hinata, você é emancipada. Ele não tem direitos sobre você, ele até pode conseguir mover um processo, mas demoraria no mínimo dois anos para ser concluído0, sendo assim você seria maior de idade. - Tsunade disse apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

- Obrigada Tsunade-sama. - Hinata sorriu minimamente.

- Sem problemas criança. Pode ir para casa agora, tudo está resolvido.

- Hai.

Saiu da sala de sua superior andando devagar pelos enormes corredores da escola. Ela sabia que teria de encontrar seu pai uma hora ou outra, sabia disso desde um mês e meio atrás quando uma de suas superiores avisou que iriam se mudar para Konoha com Kurenai.

Mas... Ela não sabia se seria forte, capaz de fazer isso, enfrentar seu pai depois de todos aqueles anos. Suspirou, seguindo até os enormes portões da escola. Havia dito a Sakura que preferia conversar com Tsunade quando as aulas terminassem, teriam mais tempo para conversar sobre aquele assunto. Chegou ao estacionamento, piscou por alguns minutos até seus olhos se adaptarem a luz do sol. Ajeitou a bolsa sobre o ombro, então... Parou.

Seus pés haviam estacado no chão, suas mãos fecharam em punho, sua boca virou uma linha reta. Lá estava ele parado ao lado de uma _BMW_ preta, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Pode ver seu primo Neji ali também. Virou o rosto se dirigindo até seu carro.

- Onde pensa que vai? - Hiashi perguntou segurando o braço dela.

- Para minha casa. - Falou. - Se o senhor fizer o favor de me soltar...

- Você vem comigo. - Disse duramente.

- Não eu não vou, _papai_. - Hinata pronunciou a última palavra como se fosse à pior ofensa do mundo.

- É o que veremos.

Tentou arrastá-la. Foi inútil, ela apertou um nervo na mão dele, fazendo assim ele a soltar. Neji também tentou segurar a garota, mas era tudo perda de tempo. Talvez ela não fosse a mais forte, mas com toda certeza era a mais habilidosa. Os encarou com o cenho franzido.

- Vai tentar me sequestrar ou algo do tipo? Assim como fez com a minha mãe? - Perguntou entre dentes.

- Mas... Como você...? - Neji olhou interrogativo para o tio que tentava falar.

- Não chegue perto de mim novamente. - Hinata disse entrando no carro. - Eu tenho nojo de você.

Ligou o carro, saindo rapidamente do local, deixando para trás um homem furioso.

**.::oOo::.**

- Você ainda não mudou, não é? - Sakura perguntou a garota parada na frente do enorme espelho de seu quarto.

- Não, assim como nunca sai à noite. - Ayame disse. - Na verdade nunca me transformei _na _Noite.

- Bom, eu te entendo. - Sakura se sentou na cama. - Minha primeira vez foi com doze anos, sua mãe fez bem em pedir para mim te ajudar nisso.

- Certo Senhorita Precoce. Mas, o que eu tenho que fazer?

- Encare sua imagem no espelho, olhe no fundo dos seus olhos. - Falou. - Visualize em sua mente a pessoa que você ama, ou já amou, tem que ser um homem. Se você não amou ninguém como eu, uma imagem irá se formar automaticamente na sua cabeça.

- Você nunca _amou? - _Ayame arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, só me apaixonei.

Ayame fitou seus olhos negros no espelho, lembrando da vez que vira em um livro que os espelhos são os olhos da alma. Ela não sabia se amava alguém, na verdade tinha quase certeza que não, como disse Sakura ela apenas havia se apaixonado.

Uma sensação quente e confortável invadiu seu peito, era a melhor coisa que já havia sentido, algo que a faria acreditar em contos de fadas e sapatinhos de cristal. Aos poucos viu seu cabelo negro se transformar em castanho e seus olhos, bom seus olhos escureceram mais, mas não mudaram muito.

_- _Oh meu Deus! - Exclamou.

- Pois é... - Sakura disse com um sorriso de canto.

- Porque meus olhos não mudaram de cor, só o meu cabelo? - Perguntou Ayame.

- Os olhos são da cor do seu melhor amigo, aquele que é um irmão para você. Já o cabelo é da cor do homem que você ama, ou vai amar.

_- _Sua melhor amiga não é a Hinata? - Sakura assentiu. - Então porque seus olhos não ficam perolados?

- Uma vez eu perguntei isso para Tsunade-shishou, ela disse que não importa quem é o meu melhor amigo ou meu amante _agora_, mas sim aquele que mais me marcou durante minhas vidas passadas e as que virão.

- Esse lance de reencarnação me assusta sabia?

_- _É normal, com o tempo você se acostuma. Agora vamos.

**.::oOo::.**

Deitou-se olhando o teto, estava com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, apenas fitando o teto branco. Raiva. Era o que ele mais sentia, talvez por isso fosse impulsivo. Ele nunca havia sido o filho perfeito, isso era verdade, mas seu pai deveria lhe agradecer por não estar fumando em alguma esquina, ou injetado drogas no seu organismo. Afinal enquanto não fazia aquilo não estava estragando a imagem do governador e maior acionista das Empresas Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku.

Realmente odiava aquilo no seu pai, sempre fútil. Não se lembra de ele ter sido um pai realmente, ele só o criticava, o batia, e dizia que deveria ser como Itachi. A briga naquela noite tinha sido a pior de todas, Fugaku havia o expulsado de casa por tempo indeterminado. Naquele momento ele estava hospedado no melhor hotel da cidade, cujo qual foi pago por sua mãe.

Mikoto havia saído a pouco de seu quarto. Ela o perguntou se Sasuke queria que ela se separasse de Fugaku, ela já não aguentava ver o filho daquele jeito. Mas ele negara, alegando que mais dois anos sairia da mesma forma de casa. Sabia a paixão devastadora que sua mãe tinha pelo seu pai, Mikoto apesar de todos esses anos era demasiadamente apaixonada pelo marido. Sua mãe não era burra, ela sabia das traições frequentes do marido, mas não fazia nada.

Seu pai era o tipo de homem que ele mais odiava. Era um corrupto, tinha certeza que o mesmo desviava dinheiro do governo, deveria ter matado muitos homens para conseguir o que queria. Sentou-se na cama, aquele momento dramático não adiantaria de nada.

Depositou a garrafa na cômoda ao lado da cama, vestiu-se saindo em seguida. Talvez uma garota e mais alguns drinks resolvessem seu estado de humor.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Olá minhas gatinhas lindas do meu heart. How are you? kkk

Jesuis amado, fiquei super feliz com as reviews, uma mais linda que a outra. E bom eu notei alguns erros meus, sorry. Primeiro o Sasuke tava caindo de bêbado, como diabos ele carregou a Ayame? Well, tipo assim, o imaginem quase caindo com ela nas costas, e na verdade era para ela também estar ajudando ele. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre isso: Ops! :p

Ahh mais uma coisa. O Sasuke-kun é revoltado, mas não O Revoltado. Ele só fico puto da cara com as coisas que o pai dele faz, e não consegue ficar quieto, tipo é coisa de leonino sabe. (Inner: cof cof) O Fugaku e o Sasuke são do mesmo signo, e geralmente o leão gosta de demostrar poder. (Inner: cof cof². Ela fala por experiencia própria u.u) Mas só para esclarecer uma coisa, ele não faz parte da MÁFIA JAPONESA.(tique de Just Me, sorry. kkk)

Well, tenho muitooo o que dizer hoje, sério. Eu vou viajar com a família dia 3 de janeiro e volto lá pelo dia 18 do mesmo mês, ou seja, eu não vou poder postar minhas fics. ToT But, a Mari-chan vai me salvar por um tempo, ela vai postar os capitulos prontos, só que dai ela vai viajar também. T3T Mas logo eu to de volta também. o/

Detalhes sobre minha viajem, meu pai deixou SUPER claro que eu não vou levar o notebook para praia. É que uma vez a casa da praia que agente alugou foi assaltada, mas por sorte agente chegou a tempo. o/ Até eu mesma preferi deixar meu bebê em casa, porque se ele fosse embora eu ia ter que usar o PC pré-histórico que eu tenho em casa.

Ah sobre a música bem, eu tava escutando Nirvana quando comecei e terminei de escrever esse capitulo. Aii se o Kurt Cobain fosse vivo :9, peraí deleta o que eu disse, ele ia ter a idade do meu pai +/- que nojo, eca. Bom, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. XD

Acho que é isso u.u Não sei se o próximo capitulo vai ter "N/a", mas provalvelmente vai ter "N/b", né Mary-chan? ò.ó As pessoas leem suas "n/b" sempre comentam sobre elas nas reviews u.u

Just is it!

**Reviews:**

**Strikis**

**Gigi Haruno**

**Letyychan**

**Rittinha**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Dai-cham**

**Ally-chan**

**Yuuki ai**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**

**Lady Nana-chan**

Eu peço mil desculpas por não responde as reviews, mas gatinhas eu to meio ocupada arrumando as coisas da viagem, e quero deixar alguns capitulos prontos com a Mary-chan para ela postar para mim.

Bom, feliz ano novo para vocês. Que vários gatinhos lindos apareçam, ou continuem com seus namorados que eles trabalhem bastante no tanquinho. kkk Ok, lado perva off. Muitas felicidades para vocês.

Beijos

Samy

**N/b: **sei, sempre comentam ¬¬°

Hey povo \o/ como vocês estão? Eu to mal pra caramba \o/.

Olha gente sobre alguns erros do capitulo um que eu deixei passar, não foi por querer mas eu tive um problema porque meu PC é maluco então tem horas que ele manda os documentos da Samy pra uma pasta e outros ele coloca me outra! E eu tinha três capítulos 1 aqui no PC, um que tava incompleto e outros dois que tavam completos... So que a Santa inteligência aqui não sabia onde tava para poder mandar XD

Ai eu pedi pra titia Samy me manda o capitulo um de novo que eu corrigia ele rapidinho pelo menos os erros que o Word viu e tals, pra ela não fica sem o cap! Ai eu corrigi ele e uns outros a mais, e depois de corrigir o que ela me mando eu achei os outros. Resultado eu tinha 4 caps, e eu exclui 3 deles, o corrigidos na calma e o incompleto XD E sem querer mesmo eu mandei o corrigo as pressas pra ela, por isso tinham aqueles erros no capitulo 1!

MUITO OBRIGADO akemizin, depois de ler seu review (coisa que eu geralmente não faço), eu me senti na obrigação de explicar, se vocês poderem me perdoar...

Que n/b 0.0

Beijos ;*


	4. Primeiro Ou Segundo Encontro?

**Closer To The Edge - 30 Seconds To Mars**

(Mais Perto do Limite)

Eu não me lembro do momento, eu tentei esquecer

Eu me perdi, é melhor não falar

Agora estou mais perto do limite

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 04**

Caminhavam sensualmente pela boate agitada. Ayame, que no momento estava disfarçada de Noite, olhava atentamente o lugar. Sakura havia dito que encontrariam um informante, cujo qual tinha algumas pistas sobre a Akatsuki, nada que uma novata não pudesse fazer. Sentaram se na sexta mesa a direta, ou seja, o lugar combinado.

Seu cabelo no momento negro estava preso em um coque, expondo assim uma pequena e delicada tatuagem em forma de um circulo branco que jazia no centro de sua nuca - o símbolo da família Haruno. Estava usando um vestido preto liso, aberto nas costas e com um pequeno decote em forma de coração na frente. Ayame diferente de Sakura usava um vestido azul escuro e justo, com um decote indo quase ao seu umbigo, segurando firmemente seus seios. Não era atoa que os homens não desviavam os olhos delas.

- É um prazer conhece-la, Escuridão. - Um homem de cabelos brancos, usando um par de óculos sentou-se a frente delas. - Que grosseria a minha, deixe-me apresentar. Sou Yakushi Kabuto.

- Hn, está é Noite.

- Lindo nome. - Falou um tanto sarcástico.

- O que tem para mim? - Escuridão perguntou.

- Aqui estão algumas informações sobre os integrantes da organização, e suas respectivas informações. - Kabuto ajeitou seus óculos. - Não consegui sobre todos, mas pela contia que me pagou é o suficiente.

- Você fala como se treze mil euros fossem um misero dólar. - Noite se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Novata? - Kabuto perguntou apontando Ayame com a cabeça. Sakura assentiu, e o viu revirar os olhos. - Só para você ter ideia, esse é um valor pequeno quando se trata de informações sigilosas. Bom, se me derem licença, boa noite senhoritas.

**.::oOo::.**

Kabuto saiu do enorme prédio onde ficava a boate, pegando seu celular no bolso do casaco. Olhou para os lados apenas para ter certeza que não estava sendo seguido. Sorriu malignamente, elas haviam caído, agora era apenas concretizar aquela ligação e esperar.

-_ Conseguiu?_ - A voz do outro lado da linha perguntou.

- Hai. - Kabuto disse. - Elas estão lá ainda, apenas duas. E adivinhe, Escuridão foi a enviada.

- _Kukuku._ - Gargalhou. - _Eles já estão indo_._ Meu plano logo se concretizara._

Desligou, guardando o celular novamente. Aquilo não seria fácil, afinal elas eram muitas, mas no final tudo daria certo. Foi para direita e continuou a caminhar até o final da rua, entrando em um beco escuro. Foi até a parede do mesmo, dando três batidas em um dos tijolos. Do nada, uma porta se abriu ali. Kabuto entrou, sumindo nas sombras.

**.::oOo::.**

- Escuridão. - Noite murmurou olhando por cima do ombro dela.

- Eu sei. - Puxou o hashi que prendia seu cabelo, fazendo assim os fios negros deslizassem sobre suas costas. - Vá para o banheiro, pegue a muda de roupa que escondemos, e mude.

- Enquanto a você? - Perguntou com os olhos preocupados.

- Sou profissional querida. - Sorriu determinada. - Eu dou meu jeito, apenas vá para casa.

Ayame assentiu preocupada com a amiga. Se pós de pé calmamente, não evidenciando nada, caminhou até o banheiro desaparecendo em seguida. Escuridão levantou, olhando atenta e disfarçadamente para as pessoas ao seu redor. Ela sabia que Kabuto era baixo, mas não esperava tanto dele.

Uma movimentação. Havia colocado seus homens no seu encalço. Mas ela sairia dessa, ela sempre saia. Olhou para a porta, sorrindo em seguida. Não esperava que ele aparecesse ali, mas usaria aquele presente divino. Caminhou até ele, que assim que há viu sorriu de canto.

- Sasuke, é um prazer revelo. - Disse parando na frente dele, colocando sua mão nos ombros fortes.

- Posso dizer o mesmo. - Colocou a mão na cintura dela.

Ela notou que eles tinham a perdido dentre a multidão, mas estavam olhando atentos para todos os lugares. Sakura fitou atentamente os olhos negros dele, se aproximando. Ele a trouxe mais para perto roçando seus lábios. Os braços magros circularam o pescoço dele, finalmente se beijando. Aquela sem duvida alguma era a melhor distração que já havia feito.

Ela o empurrou para a saída da boate, vendo que alguns capangas haviam os notado. Sasuke olhou interrogativo para ela, afinal que garota era aquela que tinha o beijado e depois saia correndo. Sakura pegou a mão de Sasuke indo para a esquerda e entrando no primeiro beco que viu pela frente.

Sua mão pequena estava sobre a boca dele, fazendo sinal para que o mesmo ficasse em silêncio. Estavam colados um no outro, em um lugar estreito. Sakura suspirou vendo os capangas passarem reto. Estava a salvo, ela seria capaz de lutar com eles, mas achou melhor fugir, afinal Ayame estava com ela.

- O que diabos significa tudo isso? - Sasuke perguntou alterado.

- Just shut up. - Murmurou. - Apenas fique quieto, prometo lhe explicar tudo depois.

O empurrou para mais fundo do beco, ela havia ouvido alguns passos indo na sua direção, podia ver um lance de escadas mais atrás. Indicou as escadas com a cabeça, foi na frente, mas parou o olhou mandando que ele subisse primeiro.

- O certo não é primeiro as damas? - Sasuke perguntou sarcástico.

- Você é um homem cheio de hormônios, o que me garante que não vai olhar minha calcinha? - Falou brincando.

Sasuke riu, subindo as escadas rapidamente, pode ver que ela vinha logo atrás. Quando chegou no terraço do prédio ofereceu a mão para ela, que segurou firmemente. Olharam a linda vista da cidade de Konoha, as luzes iluminavam a cidade toda. Sasuke virou o rosto a encarando.

- Você me deve explicações.

- O que quer saber?

Sakura havia se sentado em um dos brancos espalhados por ali. Aquela sensação, de quando o beijou, e que estava acontecendo agora era uma espécie de _Deja Vu._ Como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido antes, o que era estranho. Ela não se lembrava de ter visto Sasuke antes do começo daquela semana.

- Por que estava fugindo? - Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela a fitando.

- Eles estavam em maior número e eu tinha uma pessoa para proteger. - Não sabia o porquê de estar contando aquilo a ele, geralmente só teria o apagado e ido embora.

- Por que estavam atrás de você?

- Isso não é o tipo de coisa que eu diria em um primeiro encontro.

- É nosso segundo encontro, e você já conhece minha mãe. - Sasuke sorriu de canto.

- A claro, havia me esquecido desse detalhe. - Sakura disse. - Eles estavam atrás de mim por culpa do meu trabalho.

- É o que você faz? É alguma espécie de agente secreta? - Falou sarcástico.

- Mais ou menos isso, eu mato os caras maus. - Segurou o queixo dele vendo os olhos do mesmo se estreitarem. - Acho melhor você ir para casa, muito trauma para um único dia.

- Da onde conhece minha mãe? - Perguntou se lembrando da noite anterior.

- Minha mãe era amiga de Mikoto, as duas trabalharam juntas por muito tempo. - Se pós de pé.

- Eu vou te ver de novo?

- Quem sabe. - Sorriu sumindo em seguida.

Deus! O que estava acontecendo com ela? Aquele garoto Uchiha Sasuke, era similar ao homem de seu sonho, talvez idêntico. Mas o que aquilo tudo significava? Por que sonhava com ele? Sua cabeça estava cheia de perguntas quando ela parou de pular de prédio em prédio, chegando até seu carro.

**.::oOo::.**

Suspirou se escorando na porta de seu quarto, deixou seu corpo escorregar até o chão. Tirou seu cabelo rosado do rosto respirando profundamente. Ela havia trancado a porta, queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos. De qualquer forma Hinata estava como Luz andando por Konoha e Kurenai tinha avisado que sairia com Shizune e Mikoto para resolver alguns problemas.

Por Deus! O que ela havia feito? Confessou tudo para Sasuke, coisas que se descobrissem que ele sabe talvez o matassem, só por ele ter falado com ela. Trouxe seus joelhos mais próximos de seu peito, os abraçando, escorou sua cabeça ali e se pós a pensar. Onde estava aquela garota fria? Que vivia dando fora nos garotos, alegando que só ficava com homens, jamais crianças. Aquele maldito Uchiha havia mexido com ela de uma forma estranha.

Ficou de pé, tirando as sandálias e jogando as em um canto, junto com o belo vestido. Caminhou até seu banheiro, se fitando no enorme espelho que cobria grande parte da parede. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, seu cabelo rosa se espalhava por suas costas deixando visível a única mecha negra. A lingerie rosa combinava perfeitamente com sua pele branca. Sakura ligou a torneira, deixando a agua quente encher a banheira.

Livrou-se das peças intimas, entrou na banheira deixando a agua relaxar seus músculos. Fechou os olhos esmeraldinos, sem sequer notar, entrou em um sono tranquilo... Cheio de memorias de uma vida distante.

_- Aonde vamos Okaa-san?_ - Perguntou a menina que a pouco havia completado quatro anos.

_- Vamos visitar o Otou-san, Sakura-chan._ - A linda mulher de cabelos róseos lhe sorriu docemente.

Haruno Maya era linda e exalava simpatia, sua pequena filha era idêntica a ela, não herdara absolutamente nada do pai. Ela dirigia o carro, tranquilamente, sem pressa. Mas apesar daquilo tudo, Sakura podia ver como a mãe estava tensa. Tocou suas tranças, olhando a mãe pelo canto do olho. Não sabia por que, mas sentia um aperto no pequeno coração.

-_ Mamãe, você sabe que eu te amo muito, não?_

_- Sei sim querida. Eu também te amo muito, minha pequena flor de cereja_.

A garotinha sorriu, ela sabia que tudo ficaria bem, afinal tinha pedido para o papai do céu e seus anjos da guarda que cuidassem bem da sua mãe, e de todas as pessoas que ela amava. Viu sua mãe estacionar o carro de frente para uma enorme mansão pintada de branco gelo.

_- Vamos, Sakura-chan._

Sentou-se na banheira, acordando com as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Passou a mão pelo rosto, em uma tentativa inútil de secar as lágrimas que haviam escapado de seus olhos. Fazia anos que ela não chorava, ela não o conseguia, mesmo que quisesse, jamais conseguia chorar.

**.::oOo::.**

Estava sentada em um banco de madeira, no terraço de uma das mais agitadas boates de Konoha, não importava o dia da semana o lugar sempre estava lotado. Era um ótimo lugar para observar a cidade, e pensar assim como ela estava fazendo. Tirou seu cabelo até então loiro, do rosto, colocando algumas mexas atrás da orelha.

Como diabos ela havia tido coragem para enfrentar seu pai? Aquilo nunca foi o normal dela. Mesmo na Darkness ela sempre foi tímida, claro conversava com todas as garotas extremamente divertidas da organização, mas nunca chegou a entrar em brigas ou discussões como havia feito hoje.

- Desculpe, não sabia que tinha alguém aqui. - Um garoto loiro com a pele bronzeada havia aberto as portas que levavam até o local.

- Sem problemas, pode ficar aqui se quiser. - Hinata disse com um pequeno sorriso de canto.

Ele caminhou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Hinata conhecia aquele garoto, era seu colega de classe. Ela admirava a forma que ele se divertia com os amigos, Ayame havia o chamado de idiota por brincar que ela estava namorando Kiba.

- Como sou mal educado. - Falou dando um tapa em sua testa. - Muito prazer, sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Seus olhos o fitavam, mas ela via outra coisa ao mesmo tempo. Aquele mesmo garoto com uma espada fincada em suas mãos, pernas e braços, e ela parada na sua frente com o rosto sangrando. Aquilo ocorreu rápido de mais para que o loiro notasse.

- Sou Elena, é um prazer conhece-lo Naruto-kun. - Sorriu para ele. Elena, não deixava de significar o que ela era no momento, levando em consideração que o nome que dissera significava Luz.

- Nunca te vi por aqui, Elena-chan.

- Não teria como. Me mudei a pouco tempo.

- Vinda de onde?

- Londres. - Seu rosto estava levemente corado e ela batia seus dedos um no outro, coisa que ela jamais fez como Luz. - E o que você faz em uma boate Naruto-kun, no meio da semana?

- Estava estressado, sair de casa é bom às vezes. - Naruto colocou seus braços atrás da cabeça, se deitando no banco. - Você não gosta de olhar as estrelas Elena-chan?

- Gosto, elas me confortam.

- Ótimo, então as assista comigo.

Assim ela o fez, se deitou ao lado dele. Não sabia por que, mas sentia duas coisas. Conforto, e como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido.

**.::oOo::.**

Aquela fora a manhã mais difícil desde que entrara na Konoha High. Havia se distraído durante todas as aulas, apenas pensando na garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis penetrantes. O estranho era que sua atenção se desviava de seus pensamentos para a rosada, que agora se sentava a sua frente na aula de biologia.

Orochimaru sorria mostrando seus dentes pontudos. Podia ver Karin olhando o professor com um sorriso mínimo. Por diversas vezes ela se virou para fitar Sasuke, lhe lançando sorrisos maliciosos. _Ruiva, ruiva... Será que é tão difícil de entender que foi só sexo?_ Pensou.

Fitou novamente a rosada, vendo como o uniforme da escola ficava bem no lindo corpo magro que ela possuía. A cascata de cabelos rosados caia delicadamente até sua fina cintura. Por um momento se lembrou da aposta de Naruto. Haruno Sakura não era nada parecida com as outras garotas da Konoha High. Talvez o resultado dessa aposta fosse melhor do que ele pensava.

O sinal para o intervalo tocou, pelo canto do olho pode ver Karin vindo em sua direção. Olhou para Sakura, Sasuke foi até ela a ajudando a juntar seus livros.

- Arigatou Sasuke-kun.

Sakura sorriu, para ele que carregava os livros dela. A Haruno estava um pouco tensa, se lembrando da noite anterior. Olhou para o lado, vendo uma ruiva com um uniforme de líder de torcida demasiadamente pequeno, as mãos da mesma estavam em punhos e ela fitava Sakura como se quisesse a queimar viva.

- É minha impressão, ou você está fugindo da ruiva? - Sakura o encarou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Não é sua impressão. - Sasuke estranhamente retribuiu o sorriso dela. - Então você é a famosa sobrinha da Godaime.

- Mais ou menos isso. - Ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe oferecera enquanto andavam pelo extenso corredor. - Minha mãe é sobrinha dela, Tsunade-sama é uma segunda mãe para mim, assim como seu irmão Nawaki é um pai que eu nunca tive.

- Sinto muito por sua mãe. - Sasuke se escorou na parede, esperando Sakura guardar os livros no armário.

- Isso foi há muito tempo, nem esquenta. - Sakura não sabia o porquê, mas se sentia confortável ao lado dele. - Bem, você vai me agradecer por te ajudar a fugir da ruiva, ou vai me convidar para almoçar?

- Vai ser bom almoçar com você. - Sasuke tirou a única mecha negra entre tantas rosadas do rosto dela. - Você tem atitude, gosto disso, a maioria das garotas aqui se faze de tonta.

- Obrigada Senhor Uchiha. - Murmurou concentrada nos olhos negros dele.

- De nada Senhorita Haruno.

Seus rostos estavam se aproximando, Sakura sentiu um calor estranho em seu peito, algo que se podia comparar ao sentimento de virar Escuridão. Sua mão pequena tocou automaticamente os ombros dele, como se devessem estar ali a muito tempo.

Quando seus lábios estavam próximos, Sakura se afastou... Lembrando-se da sua última decepção amorosa. Ela não queria se deixar levar novamente, ser feita de tola, ser usada por um homem.

- Desculpe, mas eu não posso. - Sakura disse, se afastando em seguida.

Sasuke fitou sua silhueta desaparecendo pelo extenso corredor. Ele sentiu uma enorme decepção quando a rosada se afastou. Mas não era nada parecido com uma dor de rejeição, aquilo era algo que ele ainda não conseguia compreender.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

** Hellooo me girls! I'm back!**

Bem, eu tinha pedido pra Mari-chan postar esse capitulo quando chegasse a um determinado numero de reviews, e como esse numero não foi atingido ela não postou o capitulo. Admito que eu fiquei um pouco tristinha com a queda no número de review U3U

Well, esse capitulo ia ser menor, porque eu estava sem criatividade quando eu o escrevi, então adicionei essa última parte. O próximo capitulo está quase terminado, eu só preciso digita-lo... BUT eu só vou postar se minhas cats leitoras comentarem mais, sabe dar um UP. kkk

Meninas, essas duas semanas de praia foram o maior tédio. ¬¬ Tipo, só tinha urubu, todos os surfitas eram velhos gordos e barrigudos, acho que unicas coisas boas foi que eu peguei um bronze, não to mais na cor "leite", mas sim chocolate com leite. xD Nessas horas eu agradeço por meu pai não ser branquelo como a minha mãe. kkk

Esse capitulo, e o próximo, espero que vocês entendam o passado delas se revelando. Só dou uma previa, a dona Tsunade tem muitos segredos.

Ok... Não vou falar muitooo miinhas cats, porque eu tenho que digitar os capitulos das minhas outras fics também, fora que eu tenho que traduzir um capitulo de Blue Bloods - The Van Alen Legacy... Eu fiquei com tanta raíva porque esse volume não tinha traduzido, que eu me informei onde estavam traduzindo e me juntei as meninas. xD Foi por esses motivos, que como quase sempre (eu tenho que perder esse habito) eu não respondi as reviews.

**Reviews:**

**GiGi Haruno**

**Rittinha**

**Dai-cham**

**Cristiane-chan**

**Bela21**

**Evangeline Uchiha**

Bom, é isso... Se as reviews vierem rápido o próximo capitulo também vem. ^^

Beijos x3

Sami


	5. Sua Ruiva

**Midflow - Thrust Into This Game**

(Forçados pra dentro deste jogo)

Somos donos dos direitos

Nós fomos forçados pra dentro deste jogo

Forçados pra dentro deste jogo

A mais perigosa das conspirações

Que tivemos que enfrentar

Forçados pra dentro deste jogo

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 05**

Sentou-se em uma mesa ao lado da janela da enorme cafeteria, colocou as sacolas cheias de compras no chão ao lado de sua cadeira. Tinha faltado aula naquele dia, estressada demais, fora que havia chegado muito cansada em casa na noite anterior.

Foi muito bom ter passado a madrugada conversando com Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era divertido, estava fazendo de tudo para que ela sorrisse o que era fácil quando estava ao lado dele. Naruto tinha conversado com ela sobre diversas coisas, lhe dissera que estava naquela boate porque tinha fugido de uma reunião de negócios do seu pai, cujo último era deputado federal. A mãe dele estava grávida de uma menina, e ele gostava do fato de deixar de ser filho único.

- Olá Hinata. - Hinata levantou seus olhos do seu cappuccino para fitar a mulher de cabelos negros e compridos que se sentara a sua frente.

- Oi Mikoto-chan. - Sorriu para a mulher que tinha interrompido seus devaneios.

- Por que faltou aula hoje? Algo aconteceu? - Ela passou as mãos pelos cabelos acinzentados da garota em um gesto materno.

- Estava apenas cansada demais, e um pouco estressada com relação à Hiashi. Mas e você como anda as coisas?

- Digamos que a última coisa que minha família está parecendo é... Bem, uma família. Itachi mal fica em casa, Sasuke e Fugaku vivem em brigando, ultimamente Ayame também vive em guerra com o pai. - Mikoto suspirou.

- E você sempre no meio disso tudo.

- Pois é. - A mais velha sorriu de forma triste. - Eu até cheguei a propor me divorciar de Fugaku, para que Sasuke voltasse para casa. Meu filho apesar de parecer frio para muitos tem bom coração. Quando lhe propus isso ele disse que eu deveria o fazer se eu quisesse e me sentisse bem com isso, não por causa dele.

- Pelo visto Sakura e eu não somos as únicas com problemas. - Hinata falou.

- Deve ser estranho para vocês voltarem para essa cidade depois de tanto tempo, com tantas mudanças. - Mikoto disse. - Ayame me contou que você se reencontrou com seu primo, e logo depois com seu pai.

- Sim, e não foi nada agradável. Eu sabia que os encontraria, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo. A cada dia que eu passo aqui sinto mais vontade de voltar para Nova Iorque.

- Às vezes se afastar parece ser a melhor escolha, mas nunca é. É melhor enfrentar seus problemas agora do quê eles virarem uma bomba que vai explodir em cima de você, e você não vai conseguir pará-la de forma alguma.

- Você está certa. - Hinata disse batendo as pontas de seus indicadores. - Eu apenas queria ter de dia a mesma determinação que eu tenho à noite.

- Você tem. - Mikoto sorriu de uma forma encorajadora e deu um leve empurrão na testa da garota. - Você só tem que descobrir como achá-la dentro de você.

**.::oOo::.**

- Testuda! - Sakura virou-se sentindo os braços de Ino a envolvendo.

- Oi porquinha. - Respondeu a abraçando com um pequeno e triste sorriso no rosto.

- O que aconteceu? - Temari perguntou fitando a rosada com os braços cruzados na altura dos seios.

- Não é nada, apenas não dormi muito bem essa noite. - Sakura disse sorrindo amarelo. Aquilo não deixava de ser verdade, havia tido sonhos terríveis e não conseguiu pregar o olho.

- Se você diz. - Ino deu de ombros. Ela sabia que Sakura estava mentindo, mas também sabia que a rosada odiava ser pressionado. - Ok! Vamos para o refeitório.

As três andaram pelo extenso corredor em direção a última porta a direita. Todos os olhares estavam dirigidos a elas. Havia muitos boatos sobre Sakura e Ino, como a última que era a garota mais popular da escola se tornou melhor amiga da sobrinha da diretora. Todos queriam saber sobre as duas alunas novas, e porque elas eram tão fechadas, haviam feito poucos amigos naquele quase um mês de aula.

Se havia uma pessoa que estava odiando aquilo - a atenção não estar em cima de si - era Karin. A ruiva sempre esteve em guerra com Ino e Temari, estava as odiando ainda mais agora que aquela rosada sem graça que queria roubar o _seu_ "Sasuke-kun" tinha se unido a elas.

Quando as três adentraram no refeitório a ruiva - com Kin e Tayuya em seu encalço - pousou o olhar diretamente a elas. Analisou cada uma delas pegando uma bandeja e se servindo. A ruiva sorriu malignamente, se virando para encarar as garotas ao seu lado.

- Me sigam. Eu tive uma ideia.

As três víboras, digo, garotas, sorriram cúmplices uma para as outras. Caminharam rebolando com Karin no meio delas andando um pouco à frente. Ela pode ver que na bandeja da rosada jazia um hambúrguer e uma lata de _cola-cola_. Por um instante Karin imaginou como a _rosinha_ conseguia comer algo tão gorduroso. _Isso vai lhe causar um belo estrago, queridinha._ Pensou a ruiva.

Sakura olhou para sua esquerda, seus olhos imediatamente se encontraram com os de Sasuke, fazendo seu coração acelerar. Pode ver ao lado de Sasuke um ruivo com a face séria, um loiro com olheiras, e outro ruivo com um sorriso sacana. Todos a fitando.

Ela queria ter beijado Sasuke novamente, como Sakura desta vez, mas também não queria sucumbir a um homem novamente. Ainda mais porque ela havia sentido uma enorme atração por Sasuke.

Sakura se desligou de seus pensamentos quando sentiu uma mão abaixo de sua bandeja. Seu olhar se encontrou com o da ruiva que empurrava o objeto. A rosada fez um rápido movimento, de forma que a bandeja se chocasse com Karin, não com ela.

- ! - A ruiva gritou, fazendo que todos os presentes no refeitório a fitassem. - Ora, sua... Sua vadia! Olha o que você fez!

- Se você não tivesse tentado _me_ sujar de molho, nada disso teria acontecido.

- Quem você pensa que é rosinha? - Kin perguntou.

- Alguém que tem coisas mais importantes para fazer do que perder tempo com vocês.

Os alunos começaram a rir. Tayuya se colocou na frente de Sakura, tomando as dores de Kin e Karin. Sakura por um momento se segurou para não rir da garota que tentava lhe por medo.

- Você gosta de pensar que pode alguma coisa, _honey_. - Ela sorriu de forma arrogante. - Fico pensando o que a grande vadia que era sua _mamãe_ iria pensar de você.

Sakura havia dado as costas para elas, mas não caminhou mais do que três passos quando ouviu as palavras de Tayuya. As mãos da rosada ficaram em punhos, por um segundo seus olhos ficaram azuis, voltando rapidamente para o natural tom verde.

- Repita o que disse. - Sakura disse a encarando furiosamente.

- Que eu saiba você não é surda.

Sakura fechou os olhos, com uma veia saltada em sua testa. Ela sabia que caso se descontrolasse sua missão poderia ser estragada, seu trabalho mais importante de todos. Tsunade lhe puniria, talvez lhe mandasse para algum lugar miserável. Mas... Ela estava falando de sua mãe!

- Pelo visto você virou muda. - Karin falou sorrindo.

- Quem cala consente rosinha. - Tayuya disse. - Pelo visto, sua mãe _realmente _é uma vadia.

- Dane-se... - Praguejou. - Suas três vadias! Escutei bem o que eu vou falar. Lavem suas bocas imundas antes de se referirem a minha mãe! Vocês são meras criancinha arrogantes que acham que o mundo é apenas o que vocês querem - ser o centro das atenções. Da próxima vez, eu não vou perder mais um minuto do meu precioso tempo com vocês. Apenas irei dar a surra que merecem.

- E não vai ser só a Sakura que vai bater em vocês. - Ino disse ao lado da amiga.

- Você sinceramente acha que eu tenho medo de vocês? - Karin perguntou sorrindo sarcástica. - Sei sobre o _lindo_ passado de vocês. Também sei o que aconteceu com seu querido-

Todos se calaram, olhando assustados para as garotas. Karin estava no chão, desmaiada e com a boca sangrando, Kin e Tayuya olhavam abismadas para Sakura. A Haruno não aguentou, primeiro elas falam de sua mãe e depois tentam usar _ele_ contra ela. Ela não foi capaz de _não_ lhe acertar um soco, apesar de o golpe ser fraco comparado a sua real força.

- Apparently, now you've got to shut up bitch¹. - Sakura suspirou depois de proferir aquelas palavras. Não estava mais nos Estados Unidos, da próxima vez que a tirassem do sério teria que ofender em japonês.

- Isso não vai ficar assim! - Kin disse.

Sakura iria soltar algum comentário que a faria calar a boca, talvez também lhe acertasse um soco já que Tsunade iria lhe punir de uma forma ou de outra. Mas... Braços fortes a circularam, tirando-a de lá. Virou-se para fitar quem estava a segurando, e acabou por se deparar com Sasuke. Cujo mesmo não parecia nem um pouco feliz. Ele abriu as portas que davam para o pátio verde do colégio, onde vários alunos conversavam.

Sasuke podia notar que Sakura estava tremula, as mãos de dedos finos estavam em punhos. Ele entendia como ela se sentia se ofendesse sua mãe ele teria feito algo pior do que ter dado apenas um soco. Talvez ela estivesse sofrendo tanto por lembrar que sua mãe estava morta e não poderia se defender daquela ofensa. Mexer com a memória dos mortos era uma enorme covardia.

Sasuke caminhou segurando Sakura contra ele era algo mais parecido com um abraço à forma que os braços dela estavam ao redor do torço dele. Eles se sentaram em um banco vazio, distante de todos os olhares curiosos.

- Você está bem? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Sinceramente? - Ela falou fitando os pés.

- Sim. - Ele a abraçou mais forte.

- Não. Não estou nada bem. - Sakura murmurou escorando sua cabeça no peito dele. - Sua ruiva está morrendo de raiva de mim, bonitão.

- Não existe nenhuma "minha ruiva".

**.::oOo::.**

- Desculpem-me pelo atraso. - O ruivo falou se sentando.

Ali sentados ao redor da enorme mesa estavam nove homens e uma única mulher, todos com expressões sérias, debatendo sobre seu mais novo inimigo. Havia duas pessoas extremamente preocupadas, mas que não demonstravam uma mísera gota de preocupação.

O homem de cabelos alaranjados que sentava na ponta da mesa distribuiu várias pastas, uma para cada um dos integrantes, deixando apenas uma para ele próprio. Calmamente cada um deles abriu a pasta, cuja qual tinha seu "codinome" impresso, logo que a abriram viram um emblema delicadamente desenhando a palavra "Darkness".

- Isso só pode ser brincadeira. - O homem aparentemente jovem, mas com cabelos brancos, disse. - Isso deveria ser uma lenda velha e idiota.

- Você é mesmo muito ingênuo Hidan.

- Cale a boca Kakuzu. - Hidan rebateu.

- Silêncio. - O líder disse com o cenho franzido em irritação. - Elas realmente existem, sempre existiram, e estão aqui para estragar nossos planos.

- O que você já descobriu sobre elas?

- Não muito Kisame, elas são muito boas no que fazem. - Pain lhe respondeu. - Mas descobri coisas o suficiente.

- Como o que? - Perguntou o loiro que estava com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo.

- As lendas são reais, há mesmo uma maldição sobre elas, na verdade a maldição está focada na primeira de todas elas. - O ruivo passou as mãos por seus cabelos em um gesto de irritação. - Escuridão e sua companheira, Luz, estão na cidade. E não são somente elas duas, mas sim no mínimo dez integrantes do grupo.

- E o que você sugere que deveríamos fazer? - Itachi falou, se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

- Caçá-las, uma a uma. - Pain disse sério. - Em cada pasta que vocês receberam, está o nome de uma das integrantes da Darkness. Nas respectivas fotos elas estão como são à noite, quando a maldição se expõe.

- Mas e os "poderes dos sacrifícios humanos"? - O ruivo que se sentava na ponta perguntou.

- Estamos muito ativos ultimamente, eles podem esperar um pouco. - Pain se pós de pé. - Por hoje nossa reunião está por encerrada, caso houver algum imprevisto vocês serão avisados.

Aos poucos um a um foi saindo da sala, e logo depois do prédio que parecia um lugar comum para reuniões de negócios. Ficaram na sala somente a mulher e o líder, ela olhava atentamente para a foto da linda mulher de cabelos loiros que estava na foto.

- Por que justo ela? - Konan perguntou fitando-o.

- É uma forma de você se desligar do passado. - Pain a abraçou por trás. - Eu sei que vai ser difícil Konan, mas é para um bem maior.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Oiee gatinhas do meu heart!

Bem de começo eu quero dizer que esse capitulo é uma previa do próximo, vai ter muitaa coisa acontecendo. *sorriso maligno*

Well, eu tenho uma notícia ruim para dar... A Mari-chan não vai mais poder betar minhas fics, mas ela vai explicar o porque no "n/b". Eu fiquei triste e tudo mais, mas já providenciei outra beta. u.u

Admito que fiquei tristinha com as reviews, porque elas cairam, mas eu ameii as que eu recebi. Li todos, mas to meio ocupada, como sempre, e não pude responder.

**Reviews:**

**Gigi Haruno**

**Dai-cham**

**Evangeline Uchiha**

**Ally-chan**

**Tsukyomiuchihasama**

**Jade Amorim**

Não tenho muito o que falar hoje, é isso.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:** Hey cat cats da my life *-*

Como vocês estão? Eu infelizmente não estou muito bem =/

Por apenas um motivo: Eu decidi não betar mais as fics da Samy...

Vamos às explicações: 1° Eu vou ficar sem tempo esse ano pra fazer qualquer coisa, eu tava até pensando em excluir a minha fic... Já que na minha escola eu vou ter aulas a tarde dois dias por semana (acho que a maioria de vocês tem isso, calma tem mais), de noite eu tenho Karatê (quase todos os dias úteis da semana), psicóloga, provavelmente eu estarei começando a fazer natação, tirando as coisinhas chatas da escola como trabalhos e lições de casa =P

2° As meninas vem reclamando da minha correção do texto (não minhas quase – ex- cat ctas não se sintam culpadas)... Bem a única coisa que eu peço, como eu já havia pedido anteriormente, é desculpas (por mais que a Sam diga que errar é humano... Mas a mim essa regra não se aplica U.U), mas eu tenho uma explicação plausível pra isso (algo que talvez vocês chamem de egoísmo da minha parte – e sim eu concordo em parte com vocês...), Maaaasss, porém, contudo, todavia _(#fail)_ acho que essas férias eu fiz algo que eu nunca fiz em 15 anos de vida, eu tirei um tempo pra mim, para relaxar, curtir (minhas não tão perfeitas, mas merecidas) viagens e não me importar com nada... Bem então para que não haja mais erros eu falei para Samy que eu estava saindo... Então a partir do próximo poste vocês não será mais eu que vou fazer a n/b (vou ficar com saudades ÇÇ)

Eu vou sentir muitas saudades de betar as fics dela, de fazer n/b's... ( eu choro so de pensar ÇÇ ÇÇ) Cara eu não acredito que eu consegui acabar 'Just Me' sem sofrer um surto de depressão e desistir da fic! (um ponto pra mim u.u)

Mas foi uma boa experiência... A Sam sabe que eu não vou sair da vida dela tão cedo... Ela vai ter que me aguentar mais um pouquinho, muahahahaha'' *cof cof*

Já que a outra beta não poderá corrigir Princesa Ying e Yang, e como a Samy quase nunca escreve um cap daquela fic ela me pediu pra beta-la, já que a outra nova beta já tem mais trabalhos nas mãos.

_Entao é assim que eu me vou..._

_Kissus;**_

_Mary Uchiha/ Mary Hinatinha ^^_


	6. Que Se Dane!

**Avril Lavigne - What The Hell**

(Que Inferno)

Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora

Ah, estou pensando "que se dane"

Tudo que eu quero é bagunçar

E eu não me importo

Se você me ama, se você me odeia

Você não pode me salvar, baby, baby

Toda minha vida eu fui boa, mas agora

Ah, que se dane

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 06**

O ruivo olhava atentamente para a foto da garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis. Aquele rosto era familiar, tinha certeza que já a havia visto em algum lugar. Não acreditava que havia saído da Konoha High no meio daquela briga entre a sobrinha de Godaime e Karin, só para receber aquilo.

Levantou da cama. Caminhou até o computador enquanto pensava. Nunca acreditou que aquelas lendas sobre a guerreira Darkness fossem verdade. Pelo que sua avó contara quando o mesmo era criança, Darkness começou com uma mulher que se uniu a várias outras, formando assim uma espécie de exercito de guerra. Elas faziam tudo nas sombras, durante à noite, matando cada homem do exercito inimigo. Até onde se lembrava, era somente aquilo.

Digitou "Darkness" na barra de pesquisa da internet. Apareceram vários sites diferentes, e um deles chamou a sua atenção em especial. Chamava-se "Doce Flor de Cereja". Na página havia uma mulher com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis meia-noite. A diferença daquele retrato para a foto que tinha em sua mão era que os cabelos eram cacheados, e não lisos, e a mecha cor de rosa que se destacava na foto, não existia no retrato. Começou a ler atentamente a página.

_Darkness..._

_Muitos ficam fascinados com a história de amor de uma inglesa filha de um dos maiores colonizadores de Konoha, com um japonês, filho caçula e órfão da família do imperador. Diz a lenda, que eles se amavam desde o momento que seus olhos se encontraram._

_Quando estava prestes a se tornar imperador, o Falcão, como era conhecido, colocou todo seu exercito na busca de seu irmão mais velho. Cujo qual havia matado toda sua família, para que assim tivesse o completo controle do Japão, sendo que seus familiares eram os únicos que poderiam detê-lo. O garoto, com ódio do irmão se afundou cada dia mais na escuridão. Não se importando mais com nada, nem mesmo a única mulher que um dia havia amado._

_A Cerejeira, como era chamada carinhosamente, desde pequena tinha sido treinada por seus pais, sabia muito sobre artes marciais. Sua família havia saído da Inglaterra quando ela havia completado doze anos, alguns dizem que sua mãe havia sido uma das primeiras Wiccas, talvez por isso a maldição se tornou mais forte._

_Quando a Cerejeira completou quinze anos, ela começou a montar seu exército, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo em que seu amado batalhava com o irmão. Ela se reunia secretamente com as jovens de Konoha, lhes ensinado a lutar e usar magia branca._

_Não se sabe exatamente quando nem o porquê, mas em um ponto de suas vidas, os amantes estavam em lados opostos. Tendo que batalhar um contra o outro. Diz a lenda que quando eles se encontraram pela primeira vez depois da revolta de Falcão, a Cerejeira acabou por ter um filho. Dez meses depois ocorreu a batalha de suas vidas, onde ambos morreram._

_Dizem que na verdade, um anjo desceu do céu com pena do casal, fazendo assim que eles se encontrassem a cada encarnação. Mas um demônio também estava os assistindo, era uma bela distração para ele. Sendo assim, ele os amaldiçoou, e toda vez que se encontram, uma desgraça ocorria, os separando. E assim seria durante todos os seus ciclos de vida._

O ruivo franziu o cenho, aquilo era a coisa mais idiota que já havia lido. Se aquelas garotas realmente estavam de volta para estragar os planos deles, ele acabaria com cada uma delas. A internet sempre mentia, então decidiu que perguntaria sobre aquilo para Konan, afinal ela já havia sido uma delas. Quem melhor para lhe falar sobre aquela baboseira do que ela?

Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas de sua casa e indo até a cozinha. Sua avó estava preparando o almoço, um delicioso cheiro tomava conta do cômodo.

- Sasori... Está com fome, querido?

**.::oOo::.**

- Por que você se afastou antes?

Eles ainda estavam no pátio da escola, o intervalo já havia acabado, e eles ainda estavam ali sentados e conversando. A rosada lhe lançou um olhar triste, Sasuke parecia ser um cara legal, mas ela não queria se envolver com alguém. Não agora, pelo menos.

- Foi por que...

- Sakura! - Ino gritou ofegante, ela parou na frente deles. - Testuda! Tsunade-sama está te chamando. A vadia da Karin deixou as coisas bem ruins para você.

- Ótimo. – Bufou e ficou de pé num salto.

- Sakura. - A rosada se virou para fitar Sasuke.

- Hai?

- Eu vou com você.

- Mas...

- Vamos.

O Uchiha pegou a mão dela, puxando-a em direção da diretoria, deixando para trás uma Ino com expressão confusa. Aos poucos um sorriso malicioso se formou na face da loira. Testuda, testuda... Você acabou de chegar e já está arrasando corações, pensou a loira.

- Se eu fosse você, não ia até lá comigo, vai acabar se ferrando também. - Sakura falou fitando o chão.

Ela não entendia aquilo tudo! Sasuke era um grande mulherengo, cafajeste, vivia trocando de namorada, fora seus "casos". Afinal, por que diabos eles estava a ajudando? Será que ele fazia isso por ela ser nova na escola? Diferente, como ele mesmo dizia? O Uchiha só estava a deixando mais confusa.

- Sua tia já está acostumada comigo a "visitando". - Sasuke disse.

- Eu sempre soube que você era um "cara mal". - Sakura sorriu, dando um leve tapa no ombro dele. - Eu gosto de caras maus.

- Nunca imaginei que uma de Godaime fosse tão... Irritante.

- Como é que é? - Ela parou o encarando com as mãos na cintura.

- Hum. - Lhe mostrou seu famoso sorriso de canto. - Só estou brincando.

Pararam em frente a uma enorme porta vermelha, uma placa escrita "Godaime Hokage; Diretora" pairava no seu alto. Os dois se fitaram, parecia um pouco cedo para aquilo, mas Sakura se sentia extremamente confortável ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke tocou sua bochecha rosada, vendo a mesma ficar com o rosto mais vermelho. Ele deu um passo a frente, envolvendo a cintura dela, e a vendo fazer o mesmo com seus ombros. Sakura respirou profundamente, o abraçando em seguida.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun.

- De nada. - Ele a abraçou de volta. Sentia-se bem a segurando em seus braços, por um momento ele esqueceu a aposta de Naruto, não apenas isso, mas tudo que os rodeava.

Sakura fechou seus olhos verde-esmeraldas, se vendo em um lugar que jamais se lembrava de ter ido. Um enorme campo verde e florido, cheio de árvores a sua volta. Ao longe se podia ver um castelo enorme, com vários guardas ao redor. Ela estava correndo com um sorriso no rosto, tropeçou em uma pedra, quase chocou seu delicado rosto com o chão. Por sorte braços fortes haviam a amparado.

Virou-se para encará-lo, seu amado e salvador. Tocou o rosto dele, sua mão pequena contornando cada traço da face dele. Seus narizes se tocaram, dando um divertido beijo de esquimó. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela, fazendo a mesma suspirar e se entregar totalmente a ele.

O vestido delicado e pesado que ela antes usava, estava jogado no chão junto com a blusa de flanela dele. Estavam debaixo da sombra de uma enorme árvore, Sasuke tirou os cabelos róseos que cobriam o pescoço dela e depositou um beijo ali. Sua mão deslizou do ombro da sua amada até sua mão esquerda, tocando o dedo anelar, onde jazia um anel de ouro branco, incrustado com jades e safiras.

- Você sabe por que a aliança é colocada neste dedo? - Ele perguntara.

- Na verdade, não. Mas me diga o porquê. - Ela sorriu para ele.

- Porque é o único dedo que tem uma veia ligada diretamente ao coração.

Sakura piscou, voltando ao corredor da escola. Aquelas visões, elas nunca aconteceram quando ela estava acordada, não como Sakura. Sasuke a encarava preocupado. Ele a fitava com o cenho franzido, tocou de leve a testa dela e seu pescoço.

- Você está bem? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Sim. - Se firmou no ombro dele. - Foi só uma leve tontura. Não dormi muito bem essa noite.

- Hum. - A segurou pela cintura.

- Sakura. Finalmente!

Os dois se viraram para fitar uma mulher loira de seios enormes os encarando com os braços cruzados. Atrás de Tsunade, sentadas em frente a mesa da diretora estavam Kin, Tayuya e Karin. A última tinha um saco de gelo na boca, e uma expressão raivosa direcionada a Sakura.

- Te vejo depois, Sasuke-kun. - Sakura se pós na ponta dos pés, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. Da mesma forma que Escuridão havia o feito.

Sasuke lhe assentiu em resposta, lhe lançando um sorriso de canto. Sakura entrou na sala com uma Tsunade de sobrancelhas arqueadas vindo atrás dela. A diretora fechou a porta, em seguida acenou para Sakura sentar a frente dela.

- Sakura. - Tsunade fitou a garota seriamente. – Karin, poderia me contar por que jogou comida na Sakura? E você, Sakura, poderia me contar o que te faz achar que tem o direito de bater nela por isso?

Sakura cruzou suas pernas magras, depositando suas mãos no colo, assim como a etiqueta mandava. Ela olhou pelo canto do olho para as três lideres de torcida, elas tinham expressões raivosas. Claro, era mais que obvio para a Haruno que elas contariam os fatos como se fossem as mocinhas da história.

- Tsunade-sama... - Disse Sakura. - Eu estava no refeitório com Ino e Temari, com minha bandeja na mão. Karin tentou virar o conteúdo em mim, mas fui rápida o suficiente para que não me atingisse.

- Isso é mentira! - Karin gritou raivosa.

- Silêncio! - Tsunade falou. – Já ouvi seu lado da história, deixe-me ouvir o dela. Prossiga, Sakura.

- Kin e Tayuya começaram a me provocar, depois Karin chamou minha mãe, sua sobrinha, Tsunade-sama, de "vadiazinha". Se quiser pode checar as câmeras. Não fui capaz de me conter.

- Natural de vocês três. - Tsunade escorou o rosto nas mãos. - Admito que esperava um pouco mais de controle vindo de você, Sakura.

- Desculpe-me.

- Vocês três. - Apontou para as líderes de torcida. - Terão que ajudar Gai no treinamento do time de baseball infantil.

- Mas, Tsunade-sama...!

- É uma ordem! - Godaime usou um tom inquestionável. - Enquanto a você, Sakura, tenho um castigo especial.

- Sim, senhora. - Concordou a rosada com a cabeça baixa.

- Estão dispensadas. - Tsunade falou. - Sakura, você fica.

- Hai. - A rosada abaixou novamente a cabeça, esperando o castigo. Pelo canto do olho pode ver as três líderes de torcida saírem irritadas da sala. Por último Karin, que lhe mostrou um sorriso sarcástico. Bitch, pensou consigo mesma.

- Haruno Sakura. - Tsunade lhe lançou um olhar severo. - Você arriscou a missão! Poderia ter estragado todo nosso trabalho de meses! Você foi criada na Darkness desde pequena, sempre foi a que mais se destacou. Deveria saber se controlar!

- Era da minha mãe que ela estava falando! - Pela primeira vez na vida Sakura levantou a voz para sua shishou. - É da mulher que deu a vida por mim que estamos falando! Você fala como se não ligasse para sua filha, "vovó".

Sakura se calou, tocando a bochecha vermelha. Tsunade havia lhe dado um tapa. Uma tinha descontado a raiva e frustração na outra. As duas nunca haviam brigado, sequer discutido. Aquilo havia sido extremamente anormal, e o pior de tudo: doloroso, amargo.

- Cale a boca! - A loira disse com amargura. - Você só perdeu sua mãe. Eu perdi minha filha, meu marido no mesmo dia e a pouco meu irmão. Você é só uma criança mimada, Sakura! Vá para sua próxima aula agora, quando chegar em casa, já terei pensado no seu castigo.

Sakura saiu batendo a porta. Ela tirou o casaco e a gravata do uniforme, abrindo dois botões da blusa que era fechada até dois dedos abaixo do pescoço. Andou rapidamente até o seu armário, pegando sua bolsa. Com raiva estampada nos olhos, ela caminhou até o estacionamento. Visualizou o porsche perto da saida, tirou a chave do bolso lateral da bolsa, junto com uma carteira de cigarros.

Havia prometido a si mesma que jamais colocaria um cigarro novamente em sua boca, mas aquela era uma exceção. Tinha parado com aquilo quando descobriu que o assassino de sua mãe - seu pai - também fumava.

Hinata havia lhe dito que se a visse fumando lhe daria uma surra que jamais esqueceria, mas a mesma não estava ali para ver. Ela sabia que estava sendo estúpida e irresponsável, mas naquele momento de raiva e angustia, pouco importava.

- Me solta! - Sakura disse quando sentiu uma mão fria segurar seu braço enquanto tentava entrar no carro.

- Não sabia que você fumava. - Sasuke falou ainda a mantendo em seus braços.

- Sasuke! ME SOLTA! - O encarou irritada.

- Não. - Ele disse sério. - No estado que você está, consequentemente irá bater o carro.

- Foda-se. - Jogou a mão livre que segurava o cigarro para o alto. - Eu não vou fazer falta para ninguém mesmo.

- Isso não é verdade. - Sasuke falou já irritado.

- Você é um cara, jamais entenderia. - Sakura puxou seu braço com força, se soltando dele.

- O que porra aconteceu com você, Sakura? - Ele segurou os pulsos dela, a prensando contra o carro.

O que acontecera com ela? Tantas coisas... Quando tinha quatro anos sua mãe lhe prometera que passariam o dia no parque de diversões, mas antes fariam uma parada na casa de seu pai. Aquele foi o pior dia da sua vida, sua mãe morreu diante dos seus olhos.

Depois... Teve, bem, teve ele, ela o conhecera em Los Angeles em uma missão para a Darkness. Achou extrema coincidência o encontrar em Nova Iorque, algum tempo depois. Havia se apaixonado por aquele imbecil, que só estava a usando para conseguir informações. Ele jamais soube quem ela realmente era, nunca conheceu Sakura, mas havia pisado em Escuridão o suficiente para que sentisse a dor vinte quatro horas por dia.

E agora... Havia brigado com sua avó. Sua "tia" naquela enorme farsa. Sua vida sempre fora uma farsa, pôde notar finalmente. Raramente ela demonstrava seus reais sentimentos, odiava demonstrar sentimentos ruins. Mas aquela maldita cidade, onde sua mãe fora morta, estava a atormentando e a levando a fazer coisas que prometera jamais fazer novamente. E chorar era uma delas, o que ela começou a fazer naquele momento.

- Coisas ruins... - Respondeu a Sasuke, com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. - Coisas ruins o suficiente para me mudarem totalmente.

Ele tocou o rosto dela, secando o rastro que as lágrimas fizeram em sua face. Soltou os pulsos dela, e tirou de sua mão aquela porcaria de cigarro, jogando-o no chão e pisando em cima. Sakura o encarava sem dizer uma única palavra, seu choro não tinha soluços nem nada do tipo, apenas... Lágrimas.

Sentiu-se sendo abraçada, e ficou feliz por aquele gesto. Seus treinamentos sempre foram duros, raramente tinha alguém para abraçá-la e lhe dar conforto. Escondeu seu rosto no peito de Sasuke, sentindo os braços dele a trazerem para mais perto.

- Venha, vamos sair daqui.

Ele tirou as chaves da mão dela, e abriu a porta do passageiro, fazendo-a sentar ali. Colocou sua mochila, junto com a bolsa dela no banco de trás. Assim que fechou a porta ao lado do banco do motorista, seus olhos se direcionaram a ela. Sakura estava com a cabeça escorada no vidro do carro, com as mãos juntas em seu colo.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntou em um sussurro.

- Você vai ver.

**.::oOo::.**

Respirou fundo, olhando o enorme prédio. Ela havia combinado de se encontrar com Hiashi bem ali, nas empresas Hyuuga. Não estava nem um pouco contente com aquilo. Mas Kurenai disse que era melhor ela ir, era isso ou enfrentar os tribunais.

Tinha se despedido de Mikoto, logo depois foi para casa, se arrumar para aquele maldito encontro. Afinal o que ele queria com ela? Tinha medo que ela falasse para imprensa o que havia acontecido com sua mãe? Que ela havia se matado por que viu seu marido na cama com outra, ou então divulgar ao mundo que sua mãe estava olhando para ela antes de se matar?

- Posso ajudar? - Uma bonita mulher, que não passava dos vinte e cinco anos, havia a perguntado. Provavelmente a recepcionista ou coisa do tipo.

- Hyuuga Hiashi está me esperando. - Falou ajeitando a bolsa no ombro.

- Qual o seu nome, querida? - A mulher lhe lançou um doce sorriso.

- Hyuuga Hinata.

- Pode pegar o elevador, e ir até o sétimo andar. Ele estará lhe esperando na ultima sala a esquerda.

- Arigatou.

Entrou no elevador um tanto nervosa. A última vez que havia encontrado com seu pai não fora nada agradável. Olhou o relógio em seu pulso, as aulas na Konoha High deveriam ter terminado a meia hora. Estava preocupada com Sakura, ela andava muito calada ultimamente. Tinha certeza que a rosada estava escondendo algo.

Saiu do elevador e suspirou novamente, andou até o final do corredor parando em frente a última porta a direita. Enquanto caminhava até seu destino pôde ver vários olhares direcionados a ela, fora os cochichos. Talvez todos já soubessem sobre a então desaparecida filha mais velha de Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bateu na porta. Respirou profundamente, colocando um olhar sério em seu rosto delicado. Não iria transparecer o quanto estava nervosa, iria permanecer firme e forte. Pelo menos era aquilo que ela esperava. A porta foi aberta por seu primo Neji, que vestia um terno preto.

- Entre.

Seu scarpin preto fazia um leve barulho enquanto ela caminhava sobre o carpete da sala, seu pai a encarava, podia sentir isso. Desviou seus olhos para si mesma, calça social preta, com uma blusa listrada em branco e azul indo até seus cotovelos. Foi a melhor roupa que imaginou para aquele maldito encontro.

- Hinata, sente-se. - Ouviu a voz grossa de seu pai.

- O que quer comigo? - Perguntou se sentando a sua frente, seus calcanhares cruzados e mãos juntas sobre a mesa. Teria que aparentar dureza, mesmo que ela não tivesse uma gota daquilo.

- Hinata, eu sou seu pai, por mais que você tenha um ódio inexplicável por mim. - Ela pensou ter visto tristeza nos olhos dele. - Eu me interesso por você.

- Mas não pela minha mãe. - Disse friamente. – Aliás, como vai seu casamento, afinal você trocou sua esposa pela amante. Deve ter uma vida maravilhosa agora.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso com você, Hinata. - Hiashi falou. - Quero saber sobre você, filha...

- O que, exatamente?

- Onde você estudava, Hinata? - Neji perguntou, ajudando o tio.

- No Colégio São Miguel, uma escola de nível superior, só para garotas.

- Já ouvi falar sobre essa escola, é uma das melhores do mundo. - Hiashi tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto. - Tem que ser muito inteligente para entrar nela.

- Eu sei, minha média é 9.9 de 10.

- Com quem você morou durante esses anos? - Hiashi perguntou.

- Você realmente me chamou para isso? - Hinata disse com o cenho franzido. - Qual foi seu real objetivo, Hiashi?

Ela o viu suspirar, e direcionar um olhar melancólico para suas mãos. Neji estava escorado na parede, com um olhar difícil de identificar. Hinata viu seu pai passar as mãos pelo rosto, depois a encarou com um sorriso envergonhado.

- Eu gostaria que você morasse comigo.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Hello my little cats.

Por algum milagre da natureza, hoje eu não tenho muito o que dizer.

Avril Lavigne é diva, eu amo ela. *o* E essa nova música, nossa amei. Bom, espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado vocês, porque eu gostei particularmente dele.

Só para constatar, essa maldição foi tirada da internet, e você sabem a cada dez informações na internet, nove tem erros.

O mangá me deixa triste, porque o Sasuke-kun não aparece, nem a Sakura e o Naruto. Mas admito que essa (spoiler) luta do Kakashi com o Haku e o Zabuza foi legal, e agora deve ser bem interessante o Gaara e o pai dele. u.u

Bom, é isso. A BeeatrizCastro, minha nova beta que corrigiu o capitulo... Deem um 'oi' para ela. xD

Kisses

Sami


	7. Correr O Risco

**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your Guardian Angel**

(Seu Anjo da Guarda)

Nunca deixarei você cair

Eu estarei de pé com você eternamente

Eu estarei lá por você do começo ao fim de tudo

Mesmo se salvar você me envie para o céu

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 07**

O carro andava rápido pela estrada, mas o motor fazia um barulho suave, se não olhasse para a janela jamais se saberia que ele estava em movimento. Uma música um tanto leve saia pelos autos-falantes do carro. Sakura estava sentindo-se confortável ali, apenas olhando as árvores com as folhas alaranjadas por culpa do outono, e ouvindo a suave melodia.

Sasuke a fitou pelo canto do olho por diversas vezes, estava um tanto preocupado com a garota que conhecia a pouco mais de um mês. Sakura parecia o tipo de pessoa que escondia muitos segredos, e ele podia ver o quanto aquilo estava a agoniando, ainda mais depois do que acontecera na escola. A estranha mudança que ela teve de raiva para tristeza foi algo realmente estranho para ele. Não era algo que ele estava acostumado a lidar.

Ele havia saído da escola sem rumo, apenas queria tirá-la de lá. Notou que estavam perto da reserva histórica de Konoha, era um lugar realmente bonito, apenas com vegetação e algumas casas abandonadas que pertenceram aos colonizadores ingleses. Ele entrou em uma estrada de terra, estacionando em um campo aberto, próximo a um lago de águas claras.

- Chegamos. - Falou abrindo a porta do carro para que ela saísse.

Sakura lhe lançou um sorriso triste, aceitando a mão dele. Ele caminhou com ela ao seu lado, guiando-a até uma grande elevação, de onde se podia ver grande parte da cidade. Eles sentaram-se na grama verde, apenas observando a beleza do lugar.

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hum?

- Desculpe-me por antes. - Sakura disse arrancando a grama que estava entre seus dedos. - Eu não queria ter descontado em você, mas...

-... Eu fui a primeira pessoa que apareceu na sua frente. - Supôs encarando-a.

- Bem... É. - Sorriu sem graça. - De qualquer forma, me desculpe.

- Sem problemas. - Sasuke falou fitando o céu com uma leve ruga na testa. - Você não é a única a fazer isso.

- Isso significa que você se irrita muito. - Sakura disse. - Posso saber com o que?

- Meu pai. - Sasuke não gostava nem um pouco de falar sobre seus problemas, mas de alguma forma se sentia bem desabafando com Sakura. - Ele quer que eu seja como meu irmão, um exemplo de filho perfeito. Mas eu não consigo ser assim.

- Bem vindo ao clube, bonitão. - Sorriu triste para ele. - Desde que minha mãe morreu, Tsunade vem me criando... Sabe, eu e minha mãe somos muito parecidas fisicamente falando. E ela era uma filha para Tsunade, é mais do que obvio para mim que ela quer que eu seja igual a Okaa-san.

- Mas e o seu pai?

- Ele é o motivo dos meus problemas. - Se deitou na grama verde, fitando o céu. - Ele matou minha mãe, e eu não sei o real motivo até hoje. Nem sei como ele é, ou do que gosta. Eu só consigo ter raiva dele.

Ela nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo com ninguém. Já tinha falado um pouco sobre isso com Hinata, mas nada comparado ao que estava falando com Sasuke ali e agora. Era tão estranha a forma como se sentia segura ao lado dele, as visões do passado... Tudo.

Sakura jamais acreditou nas histórias que contavam na Darkness. Como que em um determinado ponto da sua vida, você conseguir ver o seu passado, ou que a troca da cor dos olhos e dos cabelos fosse magia ao invés de alguma coisa em seu DNA. Agora ela estava acreditando naquilo tudo, só não entendia o porquê daquilo estar acontecendo.

Sentiu Sasuke se deitando ao lado dela, colocando seus braços atrás da cabeça como um travesseiro. Novamente sentiu o calor confortável do corpo dele aquecendo-a. Em sua mente veio a imagem de uma cabana cheia de neve branca a sua volta, com uma lareira, o barulho do fogo estalando, uma xícara de chocolate quente. Um lugar realmente agradável. Perfeito para um dia de inverno.

Ela gostava daquela estação - inverno. Era tão bom poder ficar debaixo das cobertas, tomar bebidas quentes, ter uma desculpa para ficar abraçado com alguém que você gosta. Se divertir na neve branquinha, apesar de que em Nova Iorque raramente nevava. Para ela, era o melhor clima no ano.

Pensando naquilo, notou que Sasuke era como o inverno. Era frio, mas por dentro era quente e confortável. As pessoas que viam o seu interior sabiam os motivos dele ter uma "casca fria". Era mais ou menos o que ela mesma fazia, era uma defesa, uma forma de não se machucar novamente. Um menino se escondendo no corpo de um homem forte.

- Eu me machuquei.

- Hum? - Sasuke levantou a cabeça sem entender.

- Você me perguntou antes por que eu me afastei... - Sakura respondeu o fitando. - Eu me afastei porque eu me machuquei seriamente uma vez.

- E você vai sempre se afastar? - A encarou. - Às vezes é melhor correr o risco de se machucar, do que ficar sozinha para sempre.

- Eu sei. - Sorriu um tanto corada.

- O que esse cara fez para você, Sakura?

- Me usou, e depois me humilhou na frente de uma multidão. - Fechou os olhos em um impulso de impedir as lágrimas. - Digamos que depois que isso aconteceu, eu não tive mais nenhum namorado. Só alguns casos de algumas semanas, mas nada mais do que isso.

Como ela era frágil. Uma menina escondida dentro da face de frieza. Por Deus! Ele sentiu uma raiva demasiada ao vê-la daquela forma, se xingou por ter perguntado antes o motivo dela ter hesitado. Ainda mais por causa daquela maldita aposta que fizera com Naruto. Se alguém fizesse a Ayame - sua irmã caçula - o que haviam feito com Sakura, o tal sujeito já estaria morto há muito tempo.

Sasuke a abraçou mais uma vez naquele dia, aquela garota realmente mexia com ele. Sakura hesitou por um momento, mas depois descansou a cabeça no peito dele. Ainda com os olhos fechados tentando secar as lágrimas. Suas mãos pequenas seguraram a camiseta dele, respirava profundamente tentando conter as malditas lágrimas.

- Shhh. - Disse passando as mãos pelo cabelo dela. - Eu estou aqui. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela levantou a cabeça, com os olhos um tanto umedecidos. Suas esmeraldas se focaram nos olhos ônix de Sasuke. Ela sempre havia o visto como um garoto rico e mimado, que apenas queria se divertir com os sete pecados capitais. Mas não... Ele não era assim. Talvez em algum momento da sua vida fora desta forma, mas não agora.

Pelo pouco tempo em que Sakura realmente conheceu Sasuke, ela pode dizer que ele não era daquela forma. Ele era um garoto com problemas familiares, que tentava esconder seus sentimentos - bons e ruins - de todos. Provavelmente não tentando demonstrar fraqueza, ou não querendo que os outros se preocupassem com ele.

Sakura sentia a mão quente dele acariciar seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo secando as poucas lágrimas que escorreram dos seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ela sentiu uma vontade demasiada de beijá-lo. Sua mão que antes estava segurando a camisa branca dele, subiu tocando a pele exposta do pescoço, deixando seus dedos pequenos entrelaçarem-se no cabelo negro.

Seu nariz roçou com o dele, seus olhos se fechando e um suspiro saindo de seus lábios avermelhados quando se encontraram com os dele. Naquele momento ela pensou no que antes ele havia dito. Sim, sempre é bom correr o risco. Não choraria para sempre por causa de alguém que não merecia suas lágrimas. Seguiria em frente e tentaria ter algo além de um caso de poucas semanas. Quem sabe com Sasuke valesse a pena?

**.::oOo::.**

- Como é que é? - Perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- O que você ouviu, Hinata. - Hiashi disse suspirando. - Eu quero que você more comigo.

- Por que diabos eu iria fazer isso? - A normalmente calma Hinata estava enfurecida.

- Olhe, o que aconteceu comigo e a sua mãe foi uma coisa. - O pai encarava a filha com demasiada tristeza no rosto. - Mas em nenhum momento eu queria que ela me afastasse de você.

- Oh my God! Are you kidding with me? - Às vezes Hinata se esquecia que não estava mais em Nova Iorque, ocorria que a mesma, assim como Sakura, falavam no idioma que estavam acostumadas, no caso o inglês.

- Não, Hinata, não estou brincando. - Hiashi agora estava sério, mas a preocupação não deixava sua face. - Você é minha filha, eu tenho direito da sua guarda.

- Não tem, não. - A garota disse com o cenho franzido. - Eu sou emancipada.

- Apenas se os documentos forem falsificados. - Hiashi falou. - Você precisa da assinatura dos seus pais para que isso ocorra.

Neji encarava a cena atento. Desde que se conhecia por gente, seu tio estava procurando a filha até então desaparecida, ele sempre se martirizava por ter deixado a esposa a levar embora. Neji sabia de toda a história, da amante de Hiashi, a mãe de Hinata os encontrando na cama. Toda a confusão que aconteceu. Ele sempre soube que seu tio havia feito coisas erradas, mas ele estava do lado de Hiashi. Ele havia o criado como filho desde seus quatro anos, quando seu pai havia falecido.

O que realmente não entendia era como Hinata estava viva. Quando encontraram o corpo da mãe dela envolta de uma poça de sangue e segurando o ursinho de pelúcia da garota, pensaram que ela havia feito algo com ela antes. Geralmente, era o que suicidas faziam, daquele tipo ao menos. Hinata estava muito diferente de quando era pequena, onde antes existia timidez, agora estava determinação. Aquilo apenas o deixava mais curioso sobre esses doze anos sem saber sobre a prima.

- Eu. Não. Vou. Morar. Com. Você. - Hinata disse pausadamente.

- Hinata, eu estou tentando fazer isso de uma forma amigável. - O Hyuuga mais velho a encarou. - Mas posso muito bem contatar meu advogado. Por favor, filha, eu não vou te fazer mal. Eu só quero você perto de mim.

- Claro, e eu sou a chapeuzinho vermelho e Neji é o lobo mal. - Falou se colocando de pé e pegando sua bolsa. - Só fique longe de mim.

Saiu da sala, batendo a porta. Eu sabia, sabia que não deveria ter vindo até aqui, Hinata pensou raivosa. Por Deus! Ela não conseguiria viver com o homem que causou a morte de sua mãe! Ela não iria morar com ele, de forma alguma. Daria um jeito, falaria novamente com Tsunade-sama, talvez mentisse que Kurenai fosse irmã de sua mãe ou coisa do tipo. Não interessava de que forma, ela apenas tinha que dar um jeito naquilo.

Enquanto passava pelas portas de vidro do prédio, sentiu seu corpo se chocar com algo. Por pouco não caiu no chão. Olhou para cima, vendo o loiro de olhos azuis que a segurava um tanto surpreso. Ele a colocou de pé e sorriu colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça. Secretamente Hinata havia achado aquilo a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

- Hei, desculpe. - Naruto falou sorrindo. - Você está bem?

- Hai. - Sorriu sem graça. - Não es-esperava te ver por aqui, Naruto-kun.

- Meu pai. - Deu de ombros. - Ele quer que eu trabalhe nos negócios da família. Hinata...

- S-sim? - Hinata se xingou mentalmente. Por que ele a fazia gaguejar daquela forma?

- O que você acha de almoçar comigo? - Perguntou sorriso.

- Tu-tudo bem. - Ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois pensou que era uma ótima forma de se distrair. - Onde vamos?

- Já ouviu falar no Ichiraku Lámen?

.

Estavam sentados em uma mesa um tanto afastada da multidão. Hinata estava comendo um lámen de legumes, enquanto Naruto degustava o seu de porco. Hinata sorria muito, Naruto sempre falava sobre coisas alegres e divertidas, ela gostava disso nele.

- Você ficou sabendo sobre o que Sakura fez na escola? - Naruto perguntou um tanto hesitante.

- Não. O que?

- Ela brigou com Karin. - Naruto segurou a mão dela, vendo que a garota estava em choque. - Acho que Sakura fez certo, levando em consideração que Karin ofendeu a mãe dela.

- E essa tal de Karin... Ficou muito machucada?

- Não está preocupada com a Sakura?

- Nem um pouco, ela jamais se feriria. É faixa preta na maioria das artes marciais, fora que um dos namorados dela a ensinou a lutar box.

- Wow. - O loiro disse impressionado. - Karin só levou um soco e apagou. Sasuke está com a Sakura agora, pelo menos foi o que ele disse quando eu liguei para ele.

- Conhecendo Tsunade-sama, Sakura provavelmente está com problemas.

- Me fale sobre você, Hinata... Por que se mudou de Nova Iorque para Konoha?

- Não tive escolha. - Sorriu triste. - Eu realmente amo Nova Iorque, mas... Sakura e Kurenai são minha família, elas decidiram voltar para cá. Então resolvi vir junto.

Eles conversaram por algum tempo. Depois que saíram do restaurante, Naruto a convidou para caminhar no parque ali perto. Konoha não estava sendo tão ruim como ela imaginava que seria. A cidade era bonita, as pessoas eram amigáveis, talvez sua vida tivesse sido melhor se ela fosse criada ali.

**.::oOo::.**

- Está se sentindo melhor agora? - Ele a pergutou.

Ambos estavam deitados na grama verde, apenas fitando o céu azul e as nuvens a sua volta. Ela estava se sentindo mais do que bem, ali nos braços dele, uma sensação de paz havia dominado o seu corpo. Se sentia realmente bem, como a tempo não estava.

- Estou. - Sorriu o fitando. - Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não.

**.::oOo::.

* * *

**

**N/a:**

Well, primeiro de tudo eu tenho que dizer que fiquei triste com a queda das reviews. ToT Ainda mais com o número de pessoas que estão acompanhando a fic.

Os seis primeiro capítulos foram meio dramáticos, por que, bem... Eles tinham que ser assim. xP Mas os próximos vão ser mais divertidos, românticos e bem... Movimentados. Muahahahaaha

No último capitulo no "n/a", eu quis dizer que a lenda que o Sasori estava lendo na internet não estava certa porque a maioria das coisas não internet tem algum erro. Isso quando se trata de informações e etc... Várias de vocês perguntaram nas reviews se a lenda da Darkness era real ou criação minha. Bem... É criação minha. ;p

A idéia veio meio Stephanie Meyer, tipo eu tava conversando com um amigo meu sobre a lendas, principalmente anjos, e a idéia me surgiu em um sonho bizarro. Tipo ele tinha me dito que os anjos só tem dois sentimentos - amor e completa lealdade a Deus. Ou seja, se o cara lá de cima manda eles matarem, ou fazer alguma coisa, eles fazem. Mas isso são outros quinhentos.

E sobre o lance da aliança no dedo anelar, é verdade mais ou menos, eu não sei ao certo. Os egípcios acreditavam que no dedo anelar da mão esquerda existia uma veia com ligação direta ao coração. Eu não tenho certeza se é verdade porque eu vi muitos filmes geralmente violentos em que caras perdiam dedos, mas nem por isso morriam.

Os chineses, tem um lance que eles fazem com os dedos, onde tem seus pais, seus irmãos, você, o seu amado e seus filhos. E eles fazem os dedos se encaixarem de uma forma que você nunca vai conseguir separam o dedo anelar (que é seu amado) sem separa o dedo médio (você) também. Se vocês pesquisarem na internet vai aparecer um vídeo super legal. Ou seja, é real essa crença, mas nem todos os países (como India e Marrocos) usam alianças como forma de compromisso (no Marrocos é um colar, senão me engano).

Bom, eu dei uma aula sobre cultura agora. O.o Sei lá, eu gosto dessas coisas, tipo com fatos histórico no meio. Ahhh, outra coisa que falaram em uma review, que até em tão eu não tinha percebido, foi que eu gosto de fics com temas como "máfia e coisas ilegais". Pior que é verdade, tipo eu sempre gostei de filmes com ação e romance. E às vezes eu sempre torço pro cara mal ficar com a mocinha. Tipo no Vampire Diares, eu gosto do Stephan, mas eu torço para Elena ficar com o Damon. xD kkk

Ahh e sobre a música, eu não faço a mínima ideia de onde eu escutei ela pela primeira vez, ainda mais porque é muitoo difícil eu ouvir radio. Mas semana passada, uma amiga minha entrou em uma comunidade do orkut, dai eu dei uma bisbilhotada e tinha um trecho da música e o nome. Então quando eu vi a tradução e depois ouvi a música, me apaixonei mais ainda. *-* Achei ela tão SasuSaku e NaruHina, pelos pequenos detalhes.

Cara, falei demais... acho que o motivo disso foi que minhas últimas "n/a" foram muito pequenas.

Eu como sempre, ando meio ocupada, e não respondi as review e demorei um pouco com o capitulo. Mas... Benhê, férias, gatinhos, amigas, mais gatinhos e gatinhas. kkkk Me desculpem pela meio que demora na atualização, mas se vocês colaborarem com as reviews a coisa vem super rápido. Tipo, caso vocês publicarem uma fic um dia, vocês vão ver como as autoras ficam tristonhas quando as reviews não vêm. #Fato.

Kisses

Sami

* * *

**Reviews Movem Montanhas!**

**.**

**.**

**\o/**


	8. Ao Invés

**Red Hot Chilli Peppers - The Zephyr Song**

(O Som da Asa-delta)

Rebelde e liberal

Ache um jeito de ser um skatista

Vá mais alto

Principal aviador

Dê uma olhada, está em exposição - Pra você.

Descer, hoje não

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 08**

Suspirou, se virando para encará-lo mais uma vez naquele dia. Ele também estava a fitando, corou, desviando o olhar. Por Deus, ela estava com vergonha! Há quanto tempo aquilo não acontecia? Mas tinha que admitir, era uma boa sensação. Realmente, era bom demonstrar quem você é por dentro, sem toda aquela casca de frieza que aprendeu a vestir.

Ele segurou seu queixo, levantando o rosto delicado. Sakura podia ver o sorriso de canto que ele tinha no rosto, ficou imaginando se caso Sasuke sorrisse de verdade, covinhas apareceriam na suas bochechas. Com toda certeza seria algo bonito de se ver.

- Quer ir para casa? - Perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que inalava o doce perfume dela, sentiu a mesma se arrepiar quando seu nariz roçou a pele de seu pescoço.

- Não. - Respondeu o beijando. - Mas eu _tenho_ que ir.

Roçou seus lábios com os dele, enlaçando seus dedos finos no cabelo negro de Sasuke. "Sem querer", ele caiu por cima dela na grama, fazendo-a soltar um riso sobre seus lábios. Sakura amou aquela experiência - beijar Sasuke. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, de longe um dos melhores beijos de sua vida.

Se encararam, sorrindo. O Uchiha lhe roubou um selinho, logo depois ficaram de pé, ainda com os corpos colados. O moreno tinha uma mão possessiva na cintura dela, já a rosada estava gostando muito de ficar abraçada a ele. Caminharam lentamente até o carro, Sasuke abriu a porta do passageiro para que ela entrasse, e em seguida foi assumir o volante.

**.::oOo::.**

Estava sentada no sofá de casa, pensando na discussão que tivera com o pai. Ela sempre odiou o jeito dele, de sempre ficar reclamando e nunca se dar conta de que era o culpado dos próprios problemas. Ficava triste ao notar que o irmão mais velho estava seguindo o mesmo caminho. Era tão maravilhoso quando ela se divertia com Itachi, quando ele a levava para festas que seu pai jamais permitiria que ela fosse. Foi seu irmão mais velho que lhe permitiu beber o primeiro gole de vodka, e aquilo havia sido divertido, principalmente a cara que Sasuke fizera quando a viu beber. Itachi era mais liberal, enquanto Sasuke mais protetor.

Mas agora as coisas estavam tão diferentes. Itachi raramente vinha para casa, geralmente quando ele o fazia, ia direto para o quarto e se trancava lá. Sasuke não morava mais com eles, seu pai havia feito uma chantagem, que se não tomasse jeito e começasse a trabalhar na empresa da família, ele poderia sair de casa para nunca mais voltar. E o irmão, orgulhoso e rebelde da forma que sempre fora, deu as costas para o pai e saiu pela porta com o queixo erguido.

Bufou ouvindo o telefone tocar, caminhou até a mesa de centro se jogando no sofá em seguida. Franziu o cenho reconhecendo o número. Por que ele estava ligando para casa?

- Alô?

- _Ayame, preciso da sua ajuda. -_ Estranhou o tom nervoso na voz do irmão.

- O que aprontou dessa vez, Itachi? - Sentou-se no sofá, preocupada, ele só lhe pedia ajuda quando era extremamente necessário. - Eu te juro que se você está me ligando por que se esqueceu de se proteger quando estava cometendo o ato de me dar sobrinhos, e quer que eu compre uma pílula do dia seguinte... Eu acabo com a sua raça, e Sasuke vai ser o único a me dar sobrinhos, ouviu bem?

-_ Não é nada disso, Ayame, é importante. - _Tinha quase certeza que ele revirara os olhos. - _Preciso que você saia de casa com o a mamãe._

- Por quê? - Naquele momento, ela realmente tinha ficado preocupada. - O que está acontecendo, Itachi?

-_ Apenas faça o que eu lhe pedi, é importante._ - Suspirou.- _Não mencione nada para mamãe, só arranje uma desculpa._

Após lhe dizer aquelas palavras, ouviu o barulho do celular sendo desligado. Colocou-se de pé caminhando até o quarto da mãe. Fugaku não estava em casa, provavelmente estava com alguma de suas amantes, ou como ele havia dito "em uma reunião de negócios". Ayame respirou fundo, batendo levemente na porta do quarto.

- Entre. - A voz doce de sua mãe ecoou pelo cômodo.

- Sabe, Okaa-san... - Falou se sentando na cama ao lado da mãe. - Vamos visitar o Sasuke-kun? Eu não gosto da ideia de vê-lo sozinho naquele enorme apartamento.

Mikoto analisou a face tristonha da filha. Ayame provavelmente estava cansada de ficar em casa e discutir com o pai, fora o fato que não sairia com Sakura por a mesma ter discutido com Tsunade e estar em uma espécie de castigo, já Hinata teria que trabalhar como Luz, segundo ela.

- Vamos sim, querida, estou com saudade do seu irmão. - Mikoto sorriu abraçando a garota. - Afinal, não temos nada para fazer mesmo nessa sexta-feira a noite.

Sorriu para mãe. Não gostava de mentir para ela, mas sabia que quando o irmão mais velho lhe pedia algo usando aquele tom, o assunto era muito sério. Avisou a mãe que pegaria um casaco no quarto, abriu a porta do cômodo, sem prestar muita atenção nas paredes roxas e na cama com cobertas cor de rosa, era um lugar um tanto infantil, mas ela gostava daquele jeito delicado. Caminhou até o banheiro, se trancando lá dentro, discou rapidamente o número do irmão.

- _O que você quer?_

- Vê como fala comigo, bundão, eu posso te entregar para Sakura.

-_ Ayame... Como você sabe sobre isso?_ - O ouviu bufar.

- Cartada de sorte. - Sorriu. - Mas falando sério, é melhor você estar no seu apartamento, mamãe está indo para ai.

- _Em uma sexta-feira?_

- Olha, Sasuke, o Itachi pediu para eu sair de casa com a mamãe, foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça.

-_ Algo deve ter acontecido... De qualquer forma, eu acabei de largar a Sakura em casa, em dez minutos eu chego lá, atrasa a mamãe por enquanto._

Não pôde responder, ele havia desligado na sua cara. Praguejou mentalmente, teria que dar um jeito nos seus dois irmãos mais velhos, ambos com a mania de desligar o telefone antes de dizer um mero "tchau". Ela podia ver que o irmão estava bem interessado na sua amiga rosada, falaria com Sakura para ela dar um jeito nele, se não ela mesma o faria.

**.::oOo::.**

Adentrou no apartamento escuro, se escorando na porta recém fechada. Fechou os olhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tinha que admitir, a tarde com Sasuke fora maravilhosa, e ele sabia como agradar uma mulher, toda vez que ele tocava seu corpo a fazia querer mais. E seu beijo... Era como ser levada ao céu, seus lábios se tocando a faziam esquecer todos os seus problemas.

Suspirou caminhando até seu quarto, ainda estava com o uniforme e tinha um pouco de grama no seu corpo. Nada que fizesse a tarde ser menos especial, mas um banho seria mais do que bem vindo naquele momento. Passou a mão pelos fios róseos, abrindo a porta do quarto em seguida.

Estacou ali. Realmente havia esquecido dos seus problemas. Tsunade estava sentada na sua cama, com as pernas cruzadas e as mãos no colo. A expressão fria, olhando para Sakura com certa curiosidade. Primeiro, a neta havia lhe respondido, e depois aparecia tarde da noite em casa com um sorriso no rosto. Sem duvida alguma aquilo não era normal.

- Você não foi para aula como lhe mandei. - Falou a mais velha. - Onde esteve?

- Dando uma volta. - Deu de ombros, abrindo seu guarda-roupa em seguida.

- Com quem?

- Uchiha Sasuke. - A rosada suspirou, se virando para avó. - Me desculpe por antes, mas eu estava tão estressada quanto você, ainda mais por aquela garota ter se referido de tal forma sobre minha mãe. Então, por favor, diga minha punição de uma vez.

Ela conhecia bem o gênio de Sakura, sabia que ambas estavam erradas em suas ações anteriores. Sua neta era uma criança doce, ingênua e um tanto tímida, com um enorme coração. E por culpa dela a maioria daquelas características haviam desaparecido.

Sakura sempre tinha se dedicado para provar para a avó o quanto era boa no que fazia, para lhe dar orgulho, e ela raramente demonstrava a admiração que tinha pela neta. Talvez se ela não tivesse a colocado naquela organização, como havia feito com sua filha, Sakura ainda seria uma garota de coração puro.

Tsunade pensara que sua filha, Maya, fosse a reencarnação da lendária Escuridão. Por isso a afastara daquela vida, na esperança que de alguma forma a filha fosse feliz. Mas não, Maya não era a mulher destinada, sua filha se envolveu com um homem que não sabia ser casado e lhe dera uma linda neta.

Quando descobriu que Maya corria perigo, pegou seu carro e ultrapassando o limite de velocidade. Mas quando chegou a casa daquele maldito homem apenas encontrou a neta debruçada sobre o corpo da mãe que estava ao redor de uma poça de sangue. Não era como se uma criança de quatro anos não fosse ficar traumatizada. E o ódio da garota só aumentou com os treinamentos na _Darkness_.

- Eu não lhe darei castigo algum, Sakura. - Tsunade suspirou. – Acredite, eu teria feito o mesmo. Eu só...

- O que? - Sentou-se ao lado da avó, fitando a expressão triste no rosto dela.

- Eu fiquei com medo que a missão fracassasse, e descobrissem tudo. - Pode sentir Sakura a abraçando. - Eu estava com medo que você tivesse o mesmo destino da sua mãe, e acabei descontando tudo em você.

- Me desculpe. - Murmurou com o rosto escondido no ombro da avó.

- Eu que te devo desculpas, criança. - Passou as mãos pelos cabelos rosados. - Vá tomar um banho, você está com cheiro de terra. Pode ficar em casa e dormir essa noite, acabei de liberar Hinata também, vocês andam trabalhando demais ultimamente.

- Ok... - Soltou um riso discreto se dirigindo para o banheiro. – Obrigada, Obaa-san.

**.::oOo::.**

Seu cabelo úmido caia como uma cascata até sua fina cintura, estava sentada na cama usando um pijama rosa bebê com uma bailarina como estampa, algo infantil para uma garota da sua idade. Tsunade havia saído a poucos minutos indo para sua própria casa, estava um tanto inquieta pela conversa que tiveram.

- Posso entrar? - Hinata estava parada na soleira da porta, lhe fitando com um sorriso doce.

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça. A garota de cabelos acinzentados se sentou na cama, fitando o a amiga com olhos tristes. A rosada franziu o cenho, vendo que aos poucos lágrimas deslizavam pelos olhos perolados da morena. Se xingou mentalmente, havia esquecido completamente do encontro de Hinata com o pai. Automaticamente a abraçou, deixando que a mesma descansasse a cabeça em seu peito.

- O que aconteceu lá, Hina-chan? – Perguntou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos da garota.

- E-ele quer... - Respirou profundamente, levantando os olhos para fitá-la. - Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele, Sakura.

- Ele não pode fazer isso. - Sakura disse.

- Sim, pode. - Hinata falou. - Hiashi disse que estava tentando aquilo de uma forma amigável, mas se eu não aceitasse, ele podia muito bem contratar um advogado, ou algo do tipo.

- Mas você é emancipada...

- Não legalmente. - Tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto. - Ele falou que eu não tinha a autorização dele, muito menos a da minha mãe para que o documento fosse legal.

A rosada suspirou, abraçando mais fortemente a amiga. Diferente de Sakura, Hinata tinha algum afeto pelo pai, apesar deste sentimento ser mínimo. Mas a mesma ainda guardava rancor pelo ocorrido com sua mãe, e das vezes que seu pai a fazia se sentir inferior a tudo e todos. As garotas criadas como irmãs eram diferentes naquele sentido, quando tentavam colocar Sakura para baixo, lhe surgia um incrível complexo de superioridade e ela sempre se colocava para cima. Já quando aquilo ocorria com Hinata, a mesma apenas abaixava a cabeça, e deixava todos os sentimentos ruins apenas para ela mesma.

- Sabe, Hina... Seu pai cometeu adultério, mas ele não matou sua mãe realmente. - Encarou a amiga. - Talvez se isso acontecer, você possa ter uma vida normal, ao invés de fazer coisas perigosas e matar pessoas no sábado à noite, você poderia ir para uma boate se divertir como uma pessoa normal.

- Eu sei. - Hinata disse. – Acredite, eu pensei nisso, mas... Eu não me imagino sem ser Luz, sem fazer algo bom para humanidade, acho melhor do que ser uma grande empresaria como a maior parte da família Hyuuga. Quando eu sou Luz, eu me sinto como...

- Como se você fosse destinada a isso. - Completou Sakura.

- Sim. - Sorriu. - Exatamente isso.

- O que eu mais queria saber, Hina... - Começou Sakura. - É a verdade por trás de toda essa antiga lenda, qual o motivo de ainda existir essa maldição e como quebrá-la. Quando eu entro no centro da organização, e vejo menininhas de cinco anos praticamente perdendo a infância para serem uma espécie de assassinas algum dia, eu queria que nada disso existisse. Mas depois eu repenso, e imagino quantas garotas seriam estupradas e mortas diariamente se não fosse pela _Darkness_.

- Eu realmente entendo. - Falou Hinata. - Nossa infância foi praticamente normal, estávamos sendo treinadas com "jogos", e sequer sabíamos disso. Se algum dia eu tiver uma filha, eu jamais quero que ela tenha o mesmo destino que eu, apesar de eu gostar parcialmente de ser Luz.

Ficaram em silêncio, ambas perdidas em pensamento. Sakura pensava no que acabara de conversar com Hinata, e de algum modo seus pensamentos iam à direção de Uchiha Sasuke. Ela realmente queria saber se ele era seu destinado, como as lendas diziam, as lembranças do seu passado distante vinham sempre com uma imagem dele ao seu lado. A rosada tinha medo de que ele talvez apenas estivesse brincando com ela, não era algo que gostava de imaginar.

- Mas me diga você... - Hinata fitou-a com um sorriso travesso. - Como foi sua tarde?

- Boa. - Sorriu um pouco corada.

- Um passarinho laranja me contou que você estava com Sasuke. - A morena disse. - O que aprontou?

- Bem... Eu briguei com uma, desculpe pela palavra, vadia ruiva. E logo após discuti muito feio com Tsunade-obaasan, e, por acaso, Sasuke estava lá para me acudir.

- E como foi? - Hinata franziu o cenho quando um pensamento lhe surgiu na cabeça. - Você vai esquecer finalmente o...?

- Vou tentar, como estive todo esse tempo. - Interrompeu-a, não queria ouvir sequer o nome dele, talvez isso a fizesse lembrar-se de tudo que ele lhe causara. - Sasuke pode parecer um mauricinho revoltado, mas não é nada disso. A forma como conversamos essa tarde, me fez mudar todas as opiniões que eu tinha sobre ele.

- Hum... Certa garota de cabelos róseos está muito afim de um certo garota revoltado. - Hinata estava animada, vendo que Sakura ao poucos estava voltando a ser a mesma garota de antes. - Parece que, quando tivermos um dia livre, você vai aceitar sair comigo, ao invés de usar a desculpa "sem humor para levantar daqui".

- O que você quer falar... - Lhe jogou um travesseiro. - Você sempre dispensa encontros, e anda sorrindo muito ultimamente... Vamos, me diga qual o nome do futuro pretendente.

- Talvez hoje à tarde, eu tenha encontrado com Uzumaki Naruto logo depois de falar com Hiashi.

- Eu deveria ter sabido, não existem muitos "passarinhos laranjas" em Konoha. - Sakura falou. - Só vamos prometer uma coisa...

- O que? - Hinata a encarou, curiosa.

- Se caso um deles brincar com uma de nós duas... Vamos fazer uma vingança mais psicológica.

- Combinado. - Gargalhou. - Depois quando Shizune brinca que um dia você vai ser mestre em tortura, a Senhorita Haruno aqui nega.

- Convenhamos, lá no fundo você sempre sentiu uma imensa vontade de se vingar. - Se jogou na cama. - Como diz Mikoto-san, às vezes nossa bomba interna está louca para explodir.

**.::oOo::.**

- Você está bem, querido? - Perguntou passando as mãos pelos cabelos arrepiados do filho. - Não se sente solitário nesse apartamento?

- Estou bem, Okaa-san. - Respondeu sorrindo em seguida.

- Eu queria que você voltasse para casa.

- Eu também. - A irmã mais nova se pronunciou.

Sim, Sasuke queria muito voltar para casa, somente era orgulhoso demais para fazer isso. Jamais falaria em voz alta, mas ele apenas queria que o pai o reconhecesse, ao invés de ficar o comparando com o irmão. Odiava ter aqueles pensamentos, mas infelizmente não conseguia os controlar.

- Isso não depende de mim. - Suspirou. – Mas, sim, do seu marido...

- Sasuke, não fale assim do seu pai. - Mikoto repreendeu o filho. - Ele ama muito vocês, e tudo o que ele faz é com boa intenção.

- Desde quando? - Ayame perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Mãe, quando você vai enxergar o crápula que é Fugaku? - Sasuke disse irritado. - Você finge que não sabe as coisas que ele faz.

Mikoto suspirou. Com toda certeza, melhor que muitos, ela sabia o que seu marido fazia nas sombras. Ele não era um político honesto, fazia lavagem de dinheiro, fora suas amantes. A cada dia ela pensava mais no divorcio, só não tinha muita coragem de cometer tal ato, afinal eram mais de vinte anos de casamento.

- Acredite, filho, eu sei muito sobre seu pai. - Passou as mãos pelo cabelo em um gesto nervoso, similar ao que Sasuke fazia. - Sinceramente... Estou prestes a pedir divorcio.

- Por que não pediu ainda? - Ayame se sentou ao lado da mãe.

- Eu me preocupo muito com Itachi, não quero que ele se afaste mais. - Abaixou a cabeça para que não vissem seu olhar decepcionado. - A cada dia sinto Itachi mais distante, tenho certeza que ele não está fazendo coisas corretas.

Os dois Uchihas se fitaram. Muitas vezes os confundiam com gêmeos, faziam aniversário bem próximos um do outro, eram cúmplices, e possuíam personalidades praticamente idênticas. Naquele momento, viram o sofrimento por que sua mãe estava passando, ela era o único ponto fraco dos dois. E vê-la daquele jeito fazia os dois se sentirem inúteis.

- Algo está acontecendo com o irmão de vocês, eu vejo isso toda vez que o vejo. - Suspirou novamente.

- Okaa-san... Itachi tem a cabeça no lugar, ele deve estar fazendo a coisa certa, só que da forma errada. - Comentou Ayame.

- Eu vou falar com ele amanhã a noite, caso algo esteja acontecendo, você vai ser a primeira a saber. - Sasuke falou.

**.::oOo::.**

Revirou-se na cama, aquele barulho irritante estava atrapalhando seu sono. Bufou, teria que atender o maldito telefone ou ele iria lhe irritar pelo resto da noite. Esfregou seus olhos, tentando afastar o sono. Jogou o cobertor para o lado, caminhou até a cômodo, pegando o celular.

- Alô? - Falou sonolenta.

- _Acorde Hinata, acorde Sakura._ - Estranhou a voz aflita de Tsunade. -_ Tenho uma missão urgente para vocês._

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Hello my cats!

Eu fiquei muito feliz que os reviews aumentaram, por isso se tiver um review a mais nesse capitulo, o próximo vai ter mais que sete paginas. Bem, ultimamente eu tenho feito capítulos pequenos, o que não é normal para mim porque a inspiração sempre fluiu e ele vinha grande.

Bom... Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e prometo que irei respondê-las no próximo capitulo. Aliás, a partir de hoje eu vou deixar uma previa do próximo capitulo para vocês. xD

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Er, oi. Sabe, to me sentindo meio fora do lugar, mas sei que vocês vão me receber bem!

Espero que gostem da minha betagem, assim como a da Mari-chan! Obrigado e deixem muuuuuitos reviews para a Sami fazer um capítulo maior! Hum, também tenho uma coisinha pra parabenizar a Sami: as músicas das fics dela são FODAS (Smells Like Teen Spirit, The Zephyr Song... Enfim, Red Hot Chili Peppers, My Chemical Romance, Nirvana, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Evanescence…). Uau, quanta música e banda boa =)

Beijos, fãs de SasuSaku!

BeeatrizCastro

**.::oOo::.**

**_Capitulo 09: Welcome to the Darkness_**

_Caminharam pela extensão do lugar, Escuridão olhou por baixo do cabelo negro, haviam os despistado - por enquanto. Viu Hinata apontando para Noite que estava logo a frente... Com Sasuke!_

_"Você precisa vir comigo." Disse segurando os ombros dela._

_"Você." Sasuke falou com o cenho franzido. "O que quer com a minha irmã?"_

**.::oOo::.**


	9. Descoberta

**Audioslave - Like A Stone**

_(Como Uma Pedra)_

Em uma tarde intrigante,

Em um quarto cheio de vazio,

De maneira livre eu confesso,

Que estava perdido nas páginas.

De um livro cheio de morte

Lendo como morreremos sozinhos

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 09**

Terminou de escovar o cabelo negro, se fitando no espelho. Podia se dizer que ela era uma garota normal, usando um jeans justo e rasgado e uma blusa preta levemente decotada, uma garota normal indo festejar um sábado à noite normal com os amigos. Claro, isso se você não descobrisse o canivete que ela tinha dentro da bota de salto, o revolver escondido dentro da calça, e as varias adagas camufladas em seu corpo.

Tsunade havia ligado, a Akatsuki estava se movendo novamente. E Ayame estava em perigo. Kurenai esteve fora durante alguns dias, e nesse meio tempo elas haviam descobertos os **novos** alvos da Akatsuki. Garotas na base de quinze a vinte e dois anos, todas, agentes da organização.

Ayame estava no The Black, uma das boates mais agitadas da cidade, conhecida por reunir adolescentes um tanto "revoltados". Ela não atendia o celular, e estava em um lugar onde era facil ser capturada. E o que mais as intrigava era que qualquer um podia ser um agente da Akatsuki desfarçado. Não sabiam muito sobre eles, estava entre os dez casos mais complicados desses dois mil anos em que a organização existia.

Saiu do seu quarto, indo até o de Hinata que ficava na porta a frente. Entrou no local, sentando-se na cama coberta com uma colcha branca com rosas vermelhas estampadas. Pode ver que Luz já havia chegado. Hinata deixava o cabelo loiro cheio de cachos grossos, com apenas a franja lisa. Sakura sorriu, sua irmã de coração estava parencendo um anjo mais do que nunca. Usando uma calça jeans preta, com uma linda blusa azul aberta nas costas.

- Está pronta? - Sakura perguntou.

- Sim.

Antes de sair pela do apartamento, deixaram seus cabelos e olhos da cor natural. Não poderiam arriscar ser descobertas. Assim que chegaram ao carro, uma _BMW_ preta, voltaram a ser Luz e Escuridão. A dupla mais perigosa da agencia, as melhores das melhores.

Hinata estacionou o carro com um pouco de dificuldade, era dificil de achar uma vaga quando a boate ficava na principal avenidada da enorme Konoha. Ligaram o alarme, caminhando até o enorme lugar com luzes piscando e música alta sendo ouvida do lado de fora. Receberam olhares tortos por passarem pela fila, ganhando um aceno do segurança para que entrassem.

Logo se depararam com uma enorme multidão. Sakura bufou, seria dificil encontrar Ayame no meio de tantas pessoas. Encarou Hinata, ela apontou para o bar, geralmente seria o melhor lugar para se procurar. Pelo canto do olho pode ver um homem vindo em sua direção. _Droga!_ Praguejou mentalmente, mal haviam chegado e já foram notadas. Talvez notaram o padrão nos cabelos, sempre uma unica mecha diferente de todo o resto. A de Sakura ficava na parte de baixo, já a de Hinata na franja.

Não poderia ser notada naquele lugar, chamaria atenção de mais. Os jornais e revistas, fora a televisão, estavam falando delas o suficiente. Sakura segurou a mão de Hinata, a puxando mais para dentro da aglomeração. Não importava como, mas tinham que tirar Ayame dali.

Hinata - Luz - obeservava todos os cantos do lugar, na procura de Ayame, ou Noite, como preferir. A garota era novata, jamais iria conseguir acabar com tantos caras que vinham surgindo cada vez mais. Sorriu minimamente, notando a cabeleira negra. Sem duvida era ela, quem usaria uma calça rasgada e uma blusa colada e desfiada, dando a impressão que fora cortada em casa. só para completar o visual ela vestia uma jaqueta de couro.

- Achei. - Luz murmurou no ouvido de Sakura.

- Onde? - Perguntou sem demonstrar emoção, tinha que tomar cuidado já que estavam sendo observadas.

- No bar. - Caminharam pela extensão do lugar, Escuridão olhou por baixo do cabelo negro, haviam os despistado - por enquanto. Viu Hinata apontando para Noite que estava logo a frente... Com Sasuke!

O universo estaca contra ela, sem duvida alguma. Quando parecia que ela teria uma noite normal e agradavel com sua melhor amiga, tudo começa a acontecer. Missão de emergencia, chance de sequestro, boate, Sasuke. Agora que ele foi visto com a irmã sem duvida nenhuma seria um alvo.

Caminhou mais rápido, notando como ele estava bonito vestindo um jeans escuro e uma camiseta um pouco justa preta. Ele tinha um sorriso pequeno no rosto, parecia estar se divertindo com a irmã. Quando o fitava na escola, sem que ele percebesse, é claro, ela via sempre as mesmas expressões, irritação, tédio, raíva, ironia, frieza. Nada que superasse a beleza do seu sorriso de canto.

Viu uma movimentação bem próxima de si, pelo visto eles não sairam completamente da visão dos seus "perseguidores". Empurrou mais um bêbado que se jogava em cima dela, aquilo já estava ficando irritante. Finalmente chegou até eles, vendo Ayame fita-la diretamente nos olhos.

- Você precisa vir comigo. - Disse segurando os ombros dela.

- Você. - Sasuke falou com o cenho franzido.

- Desculpe bonitão, mas hoje estou ocupada de mais para sair com você. - Escuridão sorriu para logo mostrar a lingua. - Vamos.

- O que quer com a minha irmã? - Ele segurou firmemente o pulso dela.

- A quero viva, sugiro que venha comigo. - Soltou-se facilmente. - Você agora também é um alvo.

- Metida novamente em problemas? - Falou sarcastico.

- Cala a boca. - Revirou os olhos. - Luz, temos que os tirar daqui. E acho que a melhor solução seria uma distração.

- Concordo. - Suspirou, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. - Leve-os daqui, te encontro em meia hora.

Sakura assentiu, pegando a mão de Ayame que a seguia sem contestar. Ouvi a garota dar um xingão no irmão, mandando-o ficar quieto e fazer o que Escuridão estava mandando. Ele estava furioso, podia sentir isso, era como se a ira dele estivesse em todo o ar.

Pelo canto do olho pode ver Hinata bufar, e pegar uma garrafa de vodka. Mordeu o lábio tentando segurar um sorriso. Não acreditava que depois de tanto tempo usaria justamente aquela forma de distração. Se não estivesse ocupada adoraria gravar aquilo, uma especie de vingança pela ultima vez que Luz filmou Sakura bêbada.

- Uhu! - Gritou sobre o balcão do bar. - Quem quer que eu tire a roupa?

Sem duvida alguma, ela iria distrair o publico com uma "quase" strip. Quando você estava correndo risco de morte, toda distração é boa, ainda mais uma daquelas. A maioria dos homens, e provavelmente uma porcentagem das mulheres, iria correr para ver aquela "garota extremamente bêbada", fazer mais uma loucura.

**.::oOo::.**

- Para onde estamos indo? - Perguntou a garota, não reconhecendo o lugar.

- Para a central. - Entrou em um prédio abandonado, que antes era uma das lojas mais caras de Konoha. - Você nunca chegou a ir lá, acho.

- Não, só na zona de treinamentos, mas nunca na central.

Sasuke encarava as duas perplexo. O que diabos sua irmã tinha haver com aquela garota maluca? Da última vez que a viu ela havia o metido em encrencas, fora a noite que se conheceram, ele estava tão bêbado que só lembrava da mesma o levando para casa e sua mãe a comprimentando.

Franziu mais ainda o cenho. Sua irmã e aparentemente sua mãe conheciam... Escuridão? Deveria ter sido assim que Ayame tinha a chamado. Aquilo já estava ficando esquisito de mais, ainda mais pelo fato da garota de cabelos negros com uma mecha rosada ser extremamente parecida com a mulher de uma lenda estupida. Talvez ela fosse uma especie de otaku, uma que levava o termo sério de mais.

Escuridão caminhou até um enorme cofre, havia alguns botões ao lado esquerdo, onde deveria se colocar uma senha. Ela parou para pensar por alguns segundos, olhou para as peças de roupas jogadas no chão, e um enorme cartaz que continha a frase "Tudo que você quer, se esconde aqui." Sorriu, digitando "encontrei" no teclado. Em cada porta havia uma pista do codigo de entrada, e apenas garotas treinadas como ela sabiam como descobrir a senha.

O cofre se abriu, Sakura empurrou os dois para dentro, entrando por ultimo. Fechou a porta de marmore, digitando uma nova senha. Ao se virar pode ver várias agentes a encarando, todas com armas apontadas para Sasuke.

- Relaxem garotas, ele está comigo. - Pegou a mão do Uchiha.

- Não acredito que justamente você trouxe um homem aqui para dentro. - Sasuke pode ver uma mulher elegante e loira se dirigindo a Escuridão.

- Eu não gosto da ideia de mais uma vida sendo tirada por minha causa. - Respondeu friamente. - Não se preocupe comigo, sweet, eu resolvo meus problemas com a Godaime mais tarde.

- Onde Luz está?

- Não se preocupe, Aurora, em menos de vinte minutos ela está aqui.

Andou arrastando Sasuke consigo, Ayame logo ao seu lado. Odiava aquilo nas novatas, não tão novatas assim, já que Mitsue estava há um ano completando missões. Nunca gostou muito dela, sempre muito invejosa. Gostou menos ainda quando soube por Ino que a garota vivia correndo atrás do namorado da amiga, mesmo sabendo que o mesmo era comprometido. E era mais do que obvio que ele não seria a "alma gêmea" dela - por mais que Sakura achasse aquilo estupido - ela era loira quando estava mudada e Gaara é ruivo. Por que viver insistindo tanto?

- Odeio ela. - Murmurou entre dentes.

Os Uchihas olhavam impressionados a arquitetura do lugar. Parecia ser tão velha quanto as piramides do Egito, as paredes eram solidas e estranhamente brancas, cerejeiras estavam esculpidas nos pilares. Escuridão bufou abrindo uma enorme porta de madeira antiga, fez sinal com a cabeça para que os dois entrassem.

- Como sou fodastica... Vamos criticar a Escuridão por mais um erro. - Disse imitando a garota com quem conversara a pouco, assim que fechou a porta. - Claro, só porque depois que eu cheguei nesse maldito lugar os erros do passado estão se repetindo. Odeio aquele projeto de anorexica. Te juro, se ela emagrecer mais uma grama some do mapa, com todo aquele jeito "vocês são gordas de mais, eu sou gostosa"!

- Se acalme. - Ayame falou com um sorriso no rosto. - Ela tem inveja de você, não conseguiu perceber?

- Eu sei. Mas ela ainda me irrita! - Sakura se jogou no enorme sofá de couro negro. - Eu vou acreditar mais na porquinha quando ela fala mal daquela... Coisa.

Se escorou na parede, apenas fitando as duas garotas. O comodo em que estavam era semelhante a um quarto. Havia uma cama com dorcel no centro, vários edredons floridos em cores claras, geralmente em tons de rosa e branco. Uma enorme janela de vidro ao lado esquero, onde se podia ter uma bela visão da reserva historica de Konoha. As paredes eram do mesmo branco gelo do resto do lugar, possuia um enorme guarda-roupas e uma pendiadeira com assessorios femininos.

- Que lugar é esse? - Perguntou Sasuke, se manifestando pela primeira vez desde que havia saido da boate.

- Esse é o centro da Darkness no Japão, o primeiro de todos no mundo. - Escuridão lhe respondeu. - Para ser mais especifica, estamos no meu quarto.

- Quem estava atrás de você dessa vez? - Perguntou revirando os olhos.

- Na verdade não estavam atrás de mim bonitão, mas sim da sua irmã.

- A Akatisuki? - Ayame se sentou na cama espantada. - O que eles querem comigo?

- Em primeiro lugar. - Se virou para encarar Sasuke. - Se eu souber quer você falou sobre tudo que viu ou ouviu nesse lugar, eu juro, que eu mesma vou atrás de você e acabo com a sua raça.

- Quem acreditaria em mim. - Revirou os olhos. Se desencostou da parede, sentando-se ao lado da irmã. - E é da minha família que você está falando.

- Acreditamos que eles estão nos caçando, uma por uma. - Sakura falou fitando o chão.

Se lembrou da conversa que tivera com Ayame dias atrás. Konan fora a primeira a desaparecer, aparentemente. De alguma forma ela achava aquilo suspeito. A garota estava diferente um ano antes de sumir, para quem sempre foi fria, do nada se tornar alegre e sorridente, e logo após fingir frieza novamente... Não tinha como não desconfiar daquilo. A rosada tinha certeza que estava deixando algo passar.

- Ela tem que estar envolvida... - Disse para se mesma.

- Quem? - Ayame perguntou com o cenho franzido.

Ela não respondeu continuou pensando, quando viu não estava mais no quarto. Era algo realmente estranho, já que geralmente ela tinha lembranças romanticas, nada como daquela vez. Estava em uma casa um tanto simples, mas rica para a época. Era feita toda de madeira, e podia se ver vários girassois pela janela do quarto.

Ao seu lado, sentada na cama, estava Hinata. A morena tinha a expressão triste fitando algo além do horizonte, parecia que a mesma tinha chorado por um bom tempo. Se viu a abraçando, enquanto a mesma chorava em seu ombro.

- _Eu não acretido que ela fez isso._ - Murmurou rouca. - _Justo ela que foi criada como minha irmã, simplesmente virou as costas para a família por um homem, cujo qual nos quer todas mortas. Ele deve saber Sakura, somente por isso a atraiu para ele._

- _Não se preocupe Hinata. -_ Raíva estava visivel em seus olhos. - _Nós fomos criadas juntas, então reze para os deuses da colheita* que tragam luz para ela. Não sei do que seria capaz de fazer se ela encostasse em Mikoto. Imagine se isso caisse nos ouvidos dele, são todos aliados. _

Arregalou os olhos sugando todo ar que seus pulmões necessitavam. Por deus, o que havia sido aquilo? Era como se fosse uma parte se encaixando em um dos seus primeiros sonhos, que agora se tornavam visões. Podia ouvir alguém chamando seu nome, mas ela não ouvia. Colocou o rosto nas mãos, logo depois abraçando seus joelhos. Havia entrado em uma especie de traze.

Pelo que tinha intendido Konan fora uma especie de traidora, ela deveria ter trocado de lado por um amor desconhecido. Só poderia ser aquilo!Caso contrario, porque teria tido aquela visão alucinante. Alguém havia a pego no colo, deitando-a sobre algo confortavel. Não estava prestando atenção ao que ocorria do lado esterior, ainda estava consetrada na recente visão.

Mikoto. Esse era o nome da mãe de Ayame e Sasuke. O sonho em que ela batalhava com um homem bonito, cujo qual não conseguia lembrar o rosto, ela havia dito que no último encontro dos dois ela engravidara. E dera o nome para sua filha de Mikoto. Aquele sonho/visão parecia ser o mais velho, a mais velha de suas lembraças, pelo menos era antes desta última. Sua cabeça estava confusa de mais. Estava odiando cada vez mais aquela maldita maldição.

- Sakura!

Pulou, se espantando. Fitou Sasuke, fora ele que gritara pelo nome dela. Um pouco tonta, o olhou confusa. Sakura, como ele saberia que ele era Sakura se a mesma estava com os cabelos negros e olhos azuis no momento. Deveria ser uma alucinação, por conta da primeira visão realmente forte que havia ocorrido com ela.

Foi então, quando por um breve momento seus olhos fitaram o espelho, que ela viu. Não era atoa que Sasuke gritara por seu real nome, ela estava normal. Cabelos roseos e olhos verdes. Seu mundo desabou. Novamente, desta vez sem que ela quisesse, havia mostrado a um homem sua real face. Algo que era mais do que proibido na Darkness, algo que tinha devastado sua vida da ultima vez que o fizera.

- Only crap*. - A Haruno murmurou com os lábios serrados.

Ele iria critica-la, dizer que ela era uma vibora falsa fingindo ser duas pessoas todo esse tempo. A humilharia, gritaria com ela, a ofenderia de todas as palavras chulas que conhecesse. Nunca mais olharia para o seu rosto pelo resto de seus dias. Ótimo, começar a gostar de alguém era uma merda, agora ela sofreria de novo.

Mas... Os próximos gestos dele, não foram de forma alguma o que ela esperava. A fez arregalar levemente os olhos e entreabrir os lábios em surpresa. Ele não parecia com raíva, nem esconder algo de si, duas expressões que ela sentia conhecer a muito tempo.

Sasuke tocou a testa dela, vendo se a mesma estava com febre. Colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, sentindo a pulsação dela. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido devido a isto. Ele suspirou, bagunçando um pouco os cabelos róseos.

- Eu sabia que você escondia algo. - Falou em um tom calmo. - Não esperava por isso, muito menos que minha irmã estivesse envolvida.

- Por que não está gritando comigo? - Era possivel ver a garota inocente dentro dela, a menina que se escondia no corpo de mulher forte.

- Foi isso que aconteceu da última vez?

- Não. - Abaixou a cabeça, deixando que seus cabelos cobrissem seus olhos. - Ele usou isso contra mim, por pouco não morri.

- Você deveria parar de se envolver com cafagestes. - Escutou Ayame dizer. - Acho que devo deixar vocês a sós.

Não respondeu, nenhum dos dois o fez. Ambos puderam ouvir os passos silênciosos, e a porta fechando. Sakura estava lembrando da últma vez que aquilo ocorreu. Yahiko tinha descoberto e sorrido para ela, ele disse que ela realmente era tola, só esperava aquilo para confirmar suas suspeitas. Não sabia realmente do que.

Havia ficado com uma mistura de raíva e tristeza, tentara bater nele, mas fora inutil, ele era mais forte que ela. Ele defendeu cada golpe, devolvendo com o dobro de força e sem nenhuma piedade. A dor fisíca não foi nem metade da dor mental. Além de machucar seu corpo, ele tinha pisado em seu coração de uma forma que foi muito dificil voltar a ser a menina doce e sorridente que via bondade em tudo. E pensar que quase perdeu sua virgendade com ele.

Foi Hinata que a encontrou naquele estado depravado. Sua amiga de infancia, a garota que era mais do que sua irmã, Hinata foi a única a ficar do lado dela. Kurenai apoiou as duas, não se lembra exatamente das palavras dela, somente que ela criticou Tsunade por não acreditar no único parente que ela tinha vivo. Se lembrava vagamente da mesma ter mencionado o nome de sua mãe, afinal as duas eram realmente amigas.

Nada em sua vida manchada de sangue e catastrofes era pior do que aquilo. A partir dali Sakura se fechou, não sorria, não queria sair de seu quarto, apenas ficava treinando e descontando sua raíva nos treinamentos. Não era algo que gostasse de lembrar, mas, afinal, o passado sempre nos percegue.

O mais ironico é que sua vida inteira imaginou encontrar quem a completasse. Que lhe faria feliz independente do momento, ele a apoiaria e ela faria o mesmo. Ambos interligados de uma forma humanamente desconhecida.

Achou realmente ridiculo, quando tinha doze anos, uma das agentes mais velhas havia lhe dito "Não existe amor, tudo é algo físico, questão de sexo e luxuria, você é uma criança tola por acreditar nisso". Mas aquilo não era verdade, sentimentos existiam, amor existia, assim como a dor que vinha atrás dele. Já sentira isso uma vez. E não foi nenhum pouco gratificante. Agora o que antes ela pensava ser só atração carnal pelo Uchiha, se via ser algo muito mais forte que aquilo.

Sentiu uma mão levantando seu rosto, somente então notou o som dos soluços que saiam de sua garganta. Estava chorando. Era estranho a forma como estava fragiu naquele lugar, normalmente conseguia segurar suas lágrimas.

Sasuke passou a mão pelo seu rosto, como havia feito da última vez, se sentia contrangida por ser sempre ele a assistindo chorar. A expressão no rosto dele era neutra, não demostrava nada que a fizesse se sentir melhor nem pior. Ele a pegou nos braços, sentando a mesma em seu colo e depois a abraçando.

Sakura conhecia aquele abraço quente, que fazia a mesma desmoronar, deixar suas barreiras cairem. Aquilo a fazia se sentir bem, independente da sua atual situação. E sabia que conhecia aquilo a mais tempo que era viva. Algo que vinha talvez de outras vidas, não sabia dizer, só se sentia demasiadamente bem ali.

- Eu não estou com raíva. - Murmurou em seu ouvido. - E também não vou me voltar contra você.

- Me desculpe por esconder isso de você, ainda mais depois de hoje. - Sussurrou no pescoço dele.

- Se você e essa loucura são realmente reais, eu entendo. - Sasuke a encarou. - Caso eu estivesse no seu lugar provavelmente teria que fazer o mesmo.

- Prometo lhe explicar tudo. - Passou a mão pelo rosto, secando os últimos resquícios de lágrimas. - Mas você sabe que se falar isso para alguém elas irão te caçar até a morte, e ainda irá prejudicar sua mãe e sua irmã.

- Sei. - Segurou o rosto dela com a mão esquerda, enquanto a direita fazia movimentos circulares em suas costas. - De qualquer forma não o faria.

Sakura suspirou, sentindo os lábios dele roçarem os seus. Era algo bom, que a acalmava e a deixava em paz. Pode sentir seus lábios se entreabrirem, permitindo assim que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sua mão que antes estava depositada em seu colo, subia lentamente pelo abdomen dele, por fim a mão esquerda ficou em cima do coração do Uchiha e a direita entrelaçada aos seus cabelos.

Foi então que se lembrou de uma das visões/lembranças anteriores. "_Você sabe por que a aliança é colocada neste dedo?" _Apertou a camiseta dele, bem onde podia sentir as fortes batidas. "_Porque é o único dedo que tem uma veia ligada diretamente ao coração."._

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Aiiii *suspira* Cara eu posso ter demorado para postar, mas eu amei de paixão esse capitulo. *o* Meu preferido agora. Sasuke-kun me sequestra? *pisca*

Eu pretendia postar o capítulo semana passada, tipo por quarta apesar das reviews diminuiram, mas como eu também sou uma leitora, e sei que seria uma falta de vergonha na cara fazer isso com quem comenta... Só que dai eu ia postar esse capitul, dai a Bia não conseguiu betar pra mim, por isso eu contatei com a Mary-chan, só que fiquei sem resposta -'. E tipo a porcaria do word por algum motivo não funciona no meu note, dai eu arrumei os erros online, pelo e-mail, de qualquer forma desculpe pelos erros.

Sobre a visão da Sakura, eu coloquei _deuses da colheita_, porque como tinha nos capitulos anteriores a mãe da Escuridão, da sua primeira encarnação, era wicca. E digamos que elas são bem ligadas aos celtas, e naquela época, dois mil anos atrás, na verdade mais que isso, Jesus não havia nascido e o cristianismo não tinha se espalhado pelo mundo. Fora que as wiccas comemoram as mudanças da lua, gostam geralmente de todas as estações, e antigamente faziam muitas festas devido a abundacia das plantações.

Eu sou wicca, u.u, e gosto de pesquisar sobre essas coisas. Meu eu sou feminista para caramba, fiquei super feliz em saber que lá as mulheres mandavam e não tinha esse negocio de traição, era algo normal, pelo que eu entendi elas mudavam de marido a cada ano, era uma especie de "contrato" que se podia anular ou renovar. O negocio era foda.

As coisas estão começando a ficar quente. O cara que partiu o coração da nossa heroina não é nada mais nada menos que *tcham tcham tcham tcham* Yahiko. Quem diria, nem eu imaginava uma coisa dessas. O.o Sasukito meu amore, não reagiu como eu esperava para com a descoberta. Essa descoberta ainda vai gerar muitos problemas.

Não sei se alguma de vocês lê minha outra fic, Between Truths and Lies, mas de qualquer forma o capitulo ta demorando mais do que o normal porque essa parte da história é algo que eu quero planejar bem. *u* O que me lembra, Dai-cham, Mari-chan te mandou um beijo e um muito obrigado pela review.

Only Crap. Dean baby o/ Tipo a Sakura e a Hinata viviam nos EUA, elas ainda falam no idioma que estão acostumadas as vezes. E eu amoo o Dean, acho muito tri quando ele fala isso.

Sugiro que escutem a música do capitulo, ela é realmente boa, e eu amei a tradução que não é tão dramatica quanto o trexo que eu coloquei no começo do capitulo

Ahh mudei a sinopse u.u

Bem, acho que por isso é só.

**Sejam boazinhas e mandem reviews, minha inspiração pode surgir muitoo rapidamente. U.U**

Kisses

Sami.


	10. Promessas

**Skillet - Whispers In The Dark**

(Sussurros Na Escuridão)

Apesar das mentiras que você está fazendo

Seu amor é meu para ser conquistado

Meu amor está

Apenas esperando

Para transformar suas lágrimas em rosas

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 10**

Estava sentado em um enorme sofá de couro, apenas esperando ser chamado. Sua mente o levou ao dia anterior. Tinha certeza que conseguiria descobrir o que queria, mas não esperava que fosse tão fácil. No final das contas aquela mulher era considerada a mais forte de todas elas? Porque se fosse, bem, todas deveriam ser extremamente fracas e ingênuas.

- Sasuke-sama. - A secretária o chamou. - Itachi-sama e seus sócios o estão esperando.

- Hn.

Seus pés o guiaram até a primeira porta do extenso corredor. Assim que girou a maçaneta, abrindo a enorme porta de mogno, seus olhos caíram sobre o ruivo sentado na ponta da mesa. Pain. Também conhecido como Yahiko, com seu maior comparsa - Nagato - sentado ao seu lado direito, e Konan do esquerdo.

Tudo era tão óbvio para ele. O que todos naquela sala queriam era exatamente a mesma coisa: Poder. Havia alguns ali - como Konan - que tinham objetivos um pouco diferentes, mas que para consegui-los necessitavam da mesma coisa. Agora você deve estar se perguntando: Por que Uchiha Sasuke faz parte disso? Bem... Ele tem seus próprios motivos, cujos quais não revela a ninguém. No começo fora apenas uma proposta de seu irmão mais velho, que aos poucos foi se tornando seu próprio interesse.

Sasuke estava cansado da forma que vivia, já não ligava para o que o pai dizia, ele sempre o humilhou desde o dia que nasceu, sempre o comparando com o irmão mais velho e a irmã mais nova. Talvez fosse por isso, querer provar para seu pai o quanto ele podia ser superior a qualquer um. Mas se falasse isso estaria, de alguma forma, mentindo para si mesmo. Sasuke estava ali para _se_ testar. Ver do que era capaz, e se conseguiria atingir seu maior objetivo, não que ele fosse mencioná-lo para alguém, é claro.

Na noite anterior ele foi esperto, já sabia o que fazer quando Sakura, de algum modo, revelou sua real identidade. Ele conviveu tempo o suficiente com a irmã para saber do que uma garota gostaria que ocorresse naquele momento. Ela jamais desejaria que ele falasse aos berros com ela, ofendendo-a de todas as ofensas existentes. Não. Sakura era uma garota, não somente uma guerreira. Supôs que assim como todos os seres do sexo feminino ela preferisse algo um tanto romântico, como um abraço e conforto. Aquela foi sua melhor tática.

Aquele havia sido o ponto fraco dela. Ele sabia do passado da rosada com Yahiko, o que facilitou ainda mais a forma de conquistá-la. Eles precisavam de informações, e elas teriam que vir de algum lugar e de alguma forma. Konan havia sido uma das _Darkness_, mas isso já fazia um bom tempo, eles necessitavam de informações atuais para conseguir o que queriam. Conseguir a confiança da melhor agente, que ainda era neta - porque eles sabiam a verdade por trás de muitas mentiras contadas sobre elas - da líder do grupo, um antro de respostas para perguntas que dificilmente poderiam ser respondidas por agentes normais.

E pensar que sua irmã e sua mãe faziam parte daquilo também, chegava a ser até irônica a forma que sua família havia sido dividida, e ninguém aparentemente notara isso. Fugaku estava preocupado de mais em desviar dinheiro, e se contentar com suas amantes. Mikoto - segundo suas fontes - estava ensinando Ayame, a última centrada demais nos treinamentos e nas amigas para perceber algo. Itachi era cauteloso, seu irmão estava a todo custo tentando esconder seu ponto fraco de todos que pudessem atingi-lo. E necessitava de sua ajuda para aquilo. Sasuke jamais especulara que Itachi estava protegendo uma mulher a todo o custo.

Cumprimentou todos os presentes apenas com um aceno de cabeça, sentando-se logo em seguida ao lado do irmão. Várias pastas estavam separadas pela mesa, cada uma com um kanji, com seus respectivos codinomes. Sasuke abriu sua pasta, dando de cara com uma foto de Sakura e Ayame.

- Então Sasuke, conseguiu? - Pain perguntou escorando o rosto nas mãos.

- Sim. - Disse. - Darkness, ou Escuridão como preferir, é Haruno Sakura.

- Ótimo. - Pain falou, ele não diria em voz alta, mas sempre ficara confuso sobre a rosada, desde a última vez que a vira, as coisas realmente tinham mudado. E sabia que Tsunade era sábia, achou que a mesma mudaria tudo para esconder o segredo. - Tenho algo para lhes contar...

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura analisava calmamente os papéis em suas mãos, o cenho franzido nunca saía de seu rosto, ela estava há mais de uma hora fazendo aquilo. Hinata estava sentada no sofá oposto ao seu, o cabelo azulado preso com uma caneta em um coque mal feito. Ambas estavam confusas, e extremamente irritadas. Não podiam acreditar no que estava escrito naquela montanha de papéis.

No dia anterior elas levaram Sasuke e Ayame em segurança para casa. Assim que chegaram ao seu apartamento receberam um belo sermão de Tsunade, por mais que Sasuke fosse filho de Mikoto ele nunca poderia saber sobre o segredo delas, ainda mais porque o mesmo era homem. Sakura ficou surpresa com a expressão da avó, ela parecia ter demasiada raiva dos Uchiha, ela alegou que era para a rosada sempre ficar com os olhos bem aberto em relação a ele. Por mais que a mais velha fosse cautelosa, ela sempre soube que deveria ouvi-la, o sexto sentido de Tsunade era surpreendentemente infalível.

Quando a Godaime havia lhe entregado aqueles papéis, dizendo que eram informações recém-descobertas sobre a Akatsuki ela ficou espantada. Não entendeu como haviam conseguido descobrir tantas coisas, toda a história de grande parte dos membros, mas ali não mencionava seus nomes muito menos características físicas. O que a fazia se perguntar novamente como conseguiram aquilo sem saber de qual deles estavam falando especificamente.

Havia somente uma mulher na organização, aparentemente ela tinha alguma relação com o líder da Akatsuki. Todas as pessoas seqüestradas nos diferentes países tinham parentesco político, alguns eram filhos, primos, netos, de antigos senadores, deputados, prefeitos, governadores. Mas era somente aquilo, fora as outras kunochis da Darkness. Não acreditava ser um golpe político, porque todas essas candidaturas de seus respectivos parentes foram praticamente há 20 anos atrás. Aquilo era como procurar uma agulha em um palheiro.

Sakura estudava cada palavra gravada em preto naqueles inúmeros papéis. Tsunade tinha lhes dito que foi entregue anonimamente no endereço da loja que tinha acesso a uma das entradas da organização. Alguém já sabia que elas estavam na ativa, isso era mais do que óbvio ultimamente, e ainda por cima conhecia um de seus esconderijos, por assim dizer.

Sempre foi muito cautelosa quando se tratava de sua verdadeira identidade, só cometeu o deslize de revelá-la por duas vezes, seus maiores erros foram aqueles. Mas Yahiko estava morto, e Sasuke não abriria a boca para não prejudicar sua família, pelo menos era isso que ela pensava. Algo lhe dizia para abrir bem os olhos, para tudo e todos. Já estava bem claro que havia um agente duplo no meio da Darkness e agora provavelmente desconfiavam dela por trazer um homem ao seu meio.

Arregalou os olhos para os papéis que segurava, não acreditava no que estava escrito ali. Sentou-se com a coluna reta, realmente surpresa. Seu olhos não desviavam do quinto parágrafo, terceira linha daquela página. "_Mais de dois agentes trabalham e/ou estudam na escola de Ensino Médio Konoha High"_. Seu coração palpitava mais forte. Ótimo, além de ter que abrir bem os olhos no "trabalho" também teria que o fazer enquanto estivesse na escola.

Deixou tudo de lado, os depositando no sofá. Hinata observava atenta a rosada, Sakura havia lhe contado detalhadamente o que havia ocorrido depois que se separaram, incluindo, seu deslize. No momento Sasuke provavelmente sabia que Hinata também fazia parte da organização. Suspirou, a amiga andava muito para baixo ultimamente, somente se metendo em mais problemas.

Participar de qualquer organização tinha tanto seus lados bons quanto ruins. Um deles era que você sempre deveria colocar a organização em primeiro lugar e guardar os segredos revelados nela com sua vida. Não podia contar para nenhum ser sobre nada mencionado nesta. Você não vivia mais por você, mas sim para esse novo grupo que adentrara. Na Darkness não era diferente.

Hinata e Sakura sempre tiveram uma vida agitada e cheia de tragédias, mas sem dúvida as coisas eram piores para a rosada. Além de todos os turbulentos problemas familiares, não houve uma vez que Sakura gostasse de alguém e não acabasse mal no final. Hinata se perguntava como uma pessoa tão boa podia sofrer tanto.

Poucos, muito poucos, sabiam o que Sakura fazia em muitos fins de semana nos Estados Unidos. Como grande parte de seu dinheiro ganho em missões era doado para projetos de crianças com câncer, ou deficiência. Ela passava grande parte do tempo ali, brincando com os pequenos, que ficavam sempre sorridentes quando a viam. Sakura deveria ter feito algo muito ruim no passado para sofrer tanto agora.

Notou a rosada passar as mãos pelos cabelos, e suspirar frustrada. Não perguntaria o que lhe afligia, já havia feito aquilo pela manhã e sabia que quando Sakura estivesse pronta para lhe contar assim ela o faria. Mas isso não evitava que Hinata ficasse preocupada, por via das dúvidas ficaria de olho, e prestaria bastante atenção se a mesma acordaria chorando à noite novamente.

**.::oOo::.**

Caminhava calmamente pelo campo aberto, vestida em uma espécie de armadura feminina, seus cabelos longos e róseos presos em duas grossas tranças que iam ate sua fina cintura escondida pela roupa de metal. Sua cabeça doía, sua mão estava sobre uma ferida recém-aberta na lateral de seu braço, aquilo latejava, sentia que precisava descansar, era isso ou brevemente desmaiaria por falta de sangue.

_- Sakura!_

Virou-se, tentando identificar o dono da voz sutil que lhe chamava. Era tudo tão confuso, ainda mais com sua visão embaçada, próximo a si, ela viu um homem correndo na sua direção assim que a viu cair de joelhos no chão. Em um segundo ela piscou e ele estava a sua frente, aquilo fora estranho parecia que ficara por minutos viajando em seu subconsciente para aquele rapaz estar tão rápido a amparando.

As mãos dele estavam segurando-a, lhe trazendo para perto, ele colocou a mão sobre sua testa, levemente notou o mesmo arregalar os olhos, mesmo assim não conseguia identificar a cor ou o dono daquelas pedras preciosas. Seu corpo estava mole, sequer percebeu estar sendo carregada, aos poucos a escuridão fora a tomando e antes de se entregar totalmente as trevas, ela pensou ouvir o homem dizer.

_- Não morra._

Sentou-se assustada na cama, notando Hinata ao seu lado lhe olhando preocupada. Passou a mão pelo pescoço notando o suor ali, suspirou baixando os olhos para o que eram os lençóis ao redor de suas pernas. Sakura sentia que ficaria brevemente louca se os pesadelos/sonhos/lembranças continuassem. A sua cabeça sempre latejava depois que aquilo terminava, ou que ela acordava, era como se seu crânio tivesse se chocado com uma parede de concreto.

- Você está bem? - Hinata se manifestou pela primeira vez.

- Hai.

Só então Sakura notou que a amiga já estava vestida, pronta para sair, o que era estranho para uma manhã de domingo. A rosada se colocou de pé, e foi segurada por Hinata quando quase caiu devido à tontura. Viu a dona dos olhos perolados lhe arquear uma sobrancelha, sabia que Sakura estava mentindo sobre seu estado atual.

- Você _realmente_está bem Sakura?

- Não se preocupe comigo, um analgésico resolve meu problema. - Disse enquanto caminhava cambaleante até o banheiro. - Aonde você vai?

- Mansão Hyuuga, tenho um almoço com a minha família. - Sua voz era triste e um tanto irritada. - Kurenai me aconselhou a ir, mas estou sem a mínima vontade.

- Quer que eu vá com você? - Gritou sobre o barulho do chuveiro.

- Eu bem que gostaria, mas acho que é melhor eu ir sozinha.

- Se é isso que você quer...

Hinata queria sim que Sakura fosse com ela, mas ela via que a rosada estava passando por maus bocados ultimamente, seus problemas familiares e a forma com que a família Hyuuga lhe tratava, isso deixaria o senso de justiça da rosada mais que ativo, e pioraria ainda mais o humor dela. Por mais que Sakura tentasse parece bem e forte, ela sabia o quanto a rosada estava vulnerável e despedaçada por dentro. A amiga tinha lhe contado que conhecera, ou reviu, Akasuna Sasori, o que deveria ainda mais ter abalado com a estrutura mental dela.

Levantou-se da poltrona em que estava sentada, caminhando para fora do quarto. Foi até a sala, vendo Kurenai lendo o jornal e bebericando uma xícara de chá quente. Pegou sua bolsa em cima do sofá oposto ao que Kurenai estava, respirou fundo recebendo um olhar corajoso de sua segunda mãe. Sorriu fracamente caminhando até a porta.

**.::oOo::.**

Aquilo já a estava enlouquecendo, não agüentava mais todos aqueles sonhos e visões de um passado, de uma vida distante. Aquilo vivia a atormentando praticamente desde o dia que nascera, e só vinham piorando ao longo dos anos. E o pior de tudo é que ela não conseguia encaixar as peças daquele monstruoso quebra-cabeça, as lembranças vinham de forma aleatória, depois de muito tempo que ela foi capaz de colocá-las em uma espécie de ordem. O que não lhe adiantava de muita coisa.

Sakura sabia que sua vida estava uma enorme confusão, e ela não estava tomando nenhuma atitude para mudar isso. Seu subconsciente lhe dizia para encontrar seu pai, o fazer esclarecer as coisas que havia feito com sua mãe. Por Deus! Ela já estava cansada daquele joguinho, estava perdida nas suas fracas memórias de infância e questionava o que os outros lhe contavam sobre o incidente.

Bufou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados. Seu olhar parou no espelho bem a sua frente. As almofadas coloridas abaixo da janela onde estava sentada faziam contraste com as vestes pretas que usava, destacando mais ainda suas olheiras e seu cansaço. Ela precisava sair, e se esquecer de todas aquelas coisas, por um dia ao menos, ela queria ser uma menina normal. E ela sabia bem com quem conseguir isso.

Levantou-se, caminhando devagar até a penteadeira onde estava o seu celular. Por um momento ficou relutante, não sabia se deveria ligar ou não, poderia estar incomodando. Pensou por alguns segundos, em seguida procurando o número na sua agente telefônica. Apertou "send", sendo atendida no segundo toque.

_- Sakura?_

- Oi... - Falou mordendo o lábio em seguida. - Você quer sair hoje?

_- Para onde?_

- Você quem sabe, não conheço a cidade inteira ainda para ser capaz de ir a um bom lugar.

- _Te encontro, no Holy Motel em vinte minutos._

- Holy Motel? Acho que é meio cedo para chegarmos a esse ponto. - Falou rindo.

- _Como você preferir, a minha casa está livre._ - O tom de malicia era bem claro.

- Aham, sei. - Riu. - Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Desligou o telefone, continuando a rir, pegando um jeans claro, e uma blusa de mangas compridas rosa com um cachorro na frente, e completando com seu casaco e botas beges. Rapidamente passou um pouco de maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para cobrir as suas olheiras e a deixar com uma expressão mais suave. Sorriu, realmente, sair deveria ser uma ótima opção.

Quando colocou os pés na sala de estar perdida em pensamentos, ela parou automaticamente arqueando uma sobrancelha. Sakura, que agradeceu por ainda não ter sido percebida, ficou a fitar a cena diante dos seus olhos ao mesmo tempo em que se escorava no arco da porta. No sofá do lado direito estava Kurenai, sentada com os tornozelos cruzados segurando uma xícara de chá, um sorriso enorme estava bem marcado no seu rosto. Ao lado dela, estava um homem um tanto elegante, que sorria da mesma forma para a dona dos olhos rubis. A rosada tinha a impressão de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde.

Resolveu seguir o seu rumo, caminhando lentamente até a porta sem fazer qualquer ruído. Os dois pombinhos sequer notaram sua presença, deveriam estar concentrados de mais um no outro. Sakura sorriu, pelo visto todos estavam seguindo suas vidas "normais", era isso que ela iria fazer também. E sair com Ino era sem dúvida uma boa opção para esquecer seus problemas.

**.::oOo::.**

Viu o taxi indo embora, suspirou, a hora havia chegado. Virou-se encarando a porta de madeira antiga, a casa com paredes esplendorosamente brancas, as enormes janelas de vidro espalhadas por toda a casa. Não vinha até ali fazia mais de dez anos, por mais que a casa parecesse pertencer a pessoas calmas e de alma pura, ela sabia que não era bem assim. Hinata tinha conhecimento que teria de ser forte, ou as coisas complicariam mais ainda no futuro.

Relutante, ela tocou a campainha. Pode ouvir vozes, mas não conseguiu identificar o que falavam, logo passos vinham na direção dela. Quando a porta se abriu, ela deu de cara com um rosto desconhecido, mesmo que sua memória dissesse que já conhecia aquela mulher com longos cabelos castanhos e olhos extremamente negros. Franziu o cenho quando a mesma sorriu de forma superior para ela, parecia que seu castigo divino estava para começar.

- Boa tarde Hinata. - A mulher disse.

- Konnichiwa. - Seu rosto podia estar sério, mas ainda sim suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ela viu a forma que a mulher uniu as sobrancelhas quando lhe respondeu no seu mesmo idioma. Provavelmente esperando que ela não soubesse mais o sua língua materna.

A mulher lhe deu espaço, para que assim adentrasse na enorme sala. Havia um sofá de oito lugares no lado esquerdo da sala, um de dois lugares praticamente a sua frente, todos na cor branca, uma mesa de centro cor mogno com um lindo vaso de girassóis sobre esta. Ali sentados na enorme sala, de paredes brancas com quadros de família pendurados, estavam seis pessoas a fitando.

Neji segurava a mão da sua namorada, Tenten, que estava ao lado de seu tio Hizashi e sua esposa, mãe de Neji, com uma menina de onze ou doze anos perto desta. No sofá de dois lugares estava seu pai, olhando-a. Hinata esperou a mulher e assim que a mesma parou ao seu lado, deixando a dona dos olhos perolados mais confusa ainda.

- É bom vê-la em casa filha. - Hiashi falou se colocando de pé.

Hinata sorriu muito fracamente, somente porque prometera para si mesma que daria uma chance do seu pai se explicar. Apesar de tudo a dona dos olhos perolados possuía um coração muito mole quando o assunto era sua família, mesmo que essa a tenha esquecido ao longo dos anos. Hiashi caminhou até ela, deixando-a surpresa quando recebeu um abraço apertado do pai. Relutante, passou os braços pela cintura do mais velho.

- Pensei que não viria. - Disse encarando-a.

- Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. - Falou em tom doce.

- Venha, deixe-me te apresentar alguém.

A morena sorria para os presentes, que a cumprimentaram com um beijo no rosto, pelo visto as coisas _realmente_ tinham mudado por todo tempo que ela esteve fora. Seu pai parou na frente da menina mais nova dali, a pequena a fitava com expressão dura. Parecia não gostar de sua presença naquela casa.

- Hinata, esta é sua irmã mais nova, Hanabi.

Foi ai que o mundo congelou nos olhos da menina, lembrando-se do porque da briga dos seus pais há anos atrás. Não foi somente adultério que seu pai cometera, foi adultério com a melhor amiga de sua mãe, o que acabou gerando a garota a sua frente. Seu coração começou a palpitar mais rapidamente.

Por um minuto ela pensou em correr, procurar Sakura e desabar em lágrimas no colo dela. Mas ela não o faria, deveria ter algum motivo obscuro por trás de tudo aquilo. E a família Hyuuga não era somente seu pai, ela tinha lembranças boas com seus tios e primos. Por isso, relutante ela se abaixou dando um suave beijo na bochecha de Hanabi, sorrindo verdadeiramente. Sua irmã não tinha culpa dos acontecimentos passados, deveria ser tão vitima quanto ela.

- É um prazer te conhecer Hanabi-chan. - Hinata disse.

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo. - Seu sorriso morreu, vendo a menina se colocar de pé e sair praticamente correndo da sala.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, viu seu pai suspirar e lançar um olhar para sua, até então, madrasta. A mulher assentiu levemente, caminhando para fora do cômodo. Pelo visto ela estava certa, as coisas seriam bem mais complicadas do que imaginava. Mas apesar de tudo tentaria manter-se forte, pelo menos era isso que ela esperava.

* * *

**N/a:**

Bom, não vou falar muito agora, já expliquei meus motivos lá em cima kkk Não se preocupem, eu estou bem agora e pronta para colocar todas as minhas fics em dia...

Sobre o capitulo, espero que tenham prestado bastante atenção, porque tem muitas pistas do que vai acontecer futuramente.

Por hoje é só.

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Gente, confesso que fiquei chocada com as revelações sobre o Sasuke no começo do capítulo...tive vontade de entrar na fic só pra fazer o garoto "acordar pra vida"! A pobre da Sakura confiando nele... hummm, mas o que será que vai acontecer agora? Façam suas apostas e não se esqueçam de mandar os reviews, garanto que isso ajuda mto mesmo!

Bjinhos

Bella


	11. A Bruxa e o Rei

**The Pretty Reckless – Cold Blooded**

Não dá pra confiar em uma mulher de sangue frio

Garoto, não minta na cama dela

Você não pode confiar em uma mulher de sangue frio

Ela irá te amar e te deixar por morto

Tem uma coisa que você deve entender

Você não pode confiar em uma mulher de sangue frio

**Darkness**

**Capítulo 11**

Bem, talvez ele não fosse mais um capanga como muitos acreditavam. Ele é astuto, sempre com os olhos abertos para tudo. Também tinha uma boa mira e, acima de tudo, um magnífico sexto sentido. Agora, caminhando pelas avenidas sempre movimentadas de Tóquio, ele tinha um pensamento confuso em mente.

Havia escutado, e até mesmo visto em alguns relatórios que lhe foram entregues, que todas aquelas garotas eram ligadas a uma espécie de lenda. Isso não lhe importava muito, realmente. Porém, algo em uma daquelas descrições estava mexendo com ele.

Segundo o registro que lera, a maioria delas tem memórias turvas do seu passado, de suas outras encarnações. Os sonhos e flashes que passavam em sua mente, tão parecidos com velhas lembranças, se encaixavam perfeitamente nessa descrição.

Tudo começou quando aquela garota de cabelo rosa veio para sua escola. Foi naquele dia que ele completou um mês dentro da organização do seu irmão, e naquela madrugada os sonhos estranhos surgiram em sua mente.

Ele tinha sonhado com ela, agachada e sangrando, com uma espécie de armadura medieval. Ele tinha se ajoelhado na grama, a pego no colo e a levado à uma cabana há metros dali. Lembrava-se de lhe sussurrar alguma coisa. No seu sonho, ele tinha a deitada em uma cama, e tirado a roupa de metal. Seus olhos pareciam conhecer cada curva daquele corpo. Espalhou uma gosma verde – misturas de ervas – sobre os ferimentos depois de limpá-los. Enfaixou-a e cobrira-a com os lençóis brancos.

Sasuke tinha certeza de que algo estava errado ali. Ele jamais faria algo daquele tipo por alguém que mal conhecia, um inimigo principalmente. Mas ele esteve lá, ajudando-a e cuidando dela. Além disso, havia algo de familiar naquilo tudo, todavia, com seu jeito calado e fechado, deixou tudo para si mesmo. Ninguém mais era confiável, qualquer um que soubesse sobre isso poderia usar contra ele.

Parando na porta de sua casa, ele concluiu que, apesar das consequências, só uma pessoa poderia lhe ajudar sobre isso.

**.::oOo::.**

As calças escuras delineavam bem suas pernas torneadas, as botas negras que usava iam até seu joelho, com um lindo salto agulha para completar tudo. O cabelo jogado em uma trança de lado, com aquela única mecha negra brilhando entre os fios róseos. Uma jaqueta de couro sobre a camiseta branca com decote comportado. É, ela estava de matar.

Estava no escritório de sua avó, no coração dos túneis subterrâneos de Tóquio. O passeio com Ino, no dia anterior, havia sido divertido, às vezes era bom falar com alguém que estava fora dessa loucura toda. Perguntava-se como Hinata estava, não tinha a visto desde que ela fora ter uma reunião, provavelmente, desastrosa com seu pai. Suspirou, terminando de folhear a revista de moda e a jogando sobre a mesa.

Não tinha ido a escola hoje, não era como se ela precisasse, com toda certeza sabia mais do que qualquer professor lá, talvez com exceção de Kurenai. Então ficou na cama, dormindo até o sol ficar a pino, tomou seu banho e quando estava pronta para começar a ler um livro, Tsunade tinha ligado pedindo para que fosse vê-la.

É... Seu dia relaxante tinha ido para o espaço. Ela estava esperando por sua avó durona a mais de uma hora. Quando diabos ela iria chegar? O que mais queria naquele momento era estar submersa em um mundo de ficção, onde ela sabia que metade das coisas que lesse, não seriam reais. Só queria fugir um pouco dessa loucura que era seu dia-a-dia.

- Finalmente. – Sakura murmurou, vendo Tsunade entrar na sala. – O que você queria comigo?

Tsunade a lançou um olhar torto, nunca iria se acostumar com as momentâneas grosserias da neta. Tão diferente de sua filha, como água e vinho. Uma era doce, inocente e completamente subjugável, já Sakura, bem, era impossível domá-la. Pelo menos ela não sofreria o risco de ter o mesmo fim. Respirando fundo, a loira concentrou-se na garota sentada no sofá, tirando os pés dela da mesa de centro.

- O que você fez foi muito arriscado. – Tsunade a olhou ríspida, sentando-se na poltrona oposta a que ela estava.

- Eu sei. – Deu de ombros, cruzando os braços. – Mas deu certo, não deu? Ele acha que eu sou uma menininha abalada, que quer conforto, acredita que eu estou "completamente apaixonada por ele".

- Você está o subestimando. – A loira cruzou as mãos sobre o colo. – Sasuke é tão esperto quanto você. Ele pode tentar lhe arrancar informações sobre a Darkness, e você nem vai perceber quando começar a falar.

- Você realmente acha que _eu_ ia deixar isso acontecer? – Caçoou. – Não foi você mesma que disse que eu era a tal escolhida, a reencarnação da "Escuridão". Se você crê tanto que eu sou essa mulher, eu posso muito bem lidar com um garotinho como ele.

- Não Sakura, você não pode. Esse é o problema. – Afinal, quando aquela garota ia se tocar da enorme catástrofe que todos eles estavam metidos? – Você é a Escuridão, e a Escuridão, que tinha o mesmo nome que você, Sakura, era completamente apaixonada por esse "garotinho". Se você não tomar cuidado, estragará tudo. E nós vamos continuar vivendo nesse ciclo vicioso. Onde todos os homens que amamos acabam morrendo.

- Desculpe vovó. – Se pós de pé, perturbada. – Eu não acredito nisso! Eu quero provas, provas concretas de que tudo isso existe. Porque até então, eu não acredito em nada do que você está dizendo.

- Sente-se!

Sakura arregalou seus olhos verdes por menos de um segundo. Ela nunca vira aquela mulher alterada, e pelo que ouvira, na única vez que isso aconteceu, não teve um bom resultado. Fez o que a mais velha lhe mandou, ficou calada apenas a fitando.

- A partir de agora você tem uma nova missão. – Tsunade ficou de pé, dando as costas para ela. – E você deve cumpri-la até o final, sem hesitar.

**.::oOo::.**

- Onde você esteve? – Hinata perguntou, vendo a irritação nos olhos da amiga.

O apartamento estava praticamente deserto, com livros espalhados pela sala de estar. A rosada estava sentada com as costas escoradas no sofá, haviam livros e mais livros circulando-a. Hinata e Sakura foram criadas como irmãs, com Kurenai e Tsunade sempre cuidando delas e, com o tempo, a morena aprendeu a reconhecer os sinais de fúria da tão chamada Escuridão.

- Tsunade. - Disse o nome entre dentes. - Ela me entregou todos esses livros, e me _obrigou_ a lê-los e fazer um resumo para ela.

- E sobre o que eles falam? - Hinata mordeu o lábio, sentando-se na poltrona quase na frente da Haruno.

- Darkness. Como essa maldita lenda surgiu, e como um maldito romance está envolvido nela. - Bufou. - Eu tenho que aprender a calar a boca. Vovó me disse que se eu não acreditava, no mínimo era meu _dever_ saber sobre isso.

- Ouch.

Sakura torceu os lábios, fazendo um pequeno som de "tsc". Deveria ser por isso que as duas viviam se confrontando. Hinata pensou que elas eram muito parecidas. Havia também o fato de que, depois do que aconteceu com o último namorado da rosada, ambas ficaram mais cautelosas e vigilantes para tudo.

Quando a Hyuuga ouviu que Sakura tinha levado Uchiha Sasuke para dentro da organização, foi um choque. Nos últimos anos a Haruno foi do tipo "quebradora de corações", e o Uchiha era um alvo para elas. Ele estava envolvido com a Akatsuki, que queria destruí-las. Era uma maldição horrenda a que estavam envolvidas. Elas sempre tinham suas lembranças restauradas, reencarnação após reencarnação, contudo o preço para isso era alto. Mas aqueles homens não pensavam assim.

Para eles, era algo grande. Não ter que estudar ou decorar algo, acontecimentos. Isso já estava no fundo da mente delas, ler um pouco sobre o assunto já ativava grande parte de suas memórias. Hinata, por algumas vezes, viu tanques de guerra e nazistas quando estudavam a segunda guerra mundial. Foi então que ela soube que já esteve por lá antes.

- E você, onde esteve por todo esse tempo?

A Hyuuga foi tirada de seus devaneios. Fez uma careta. Aquilo havia sido um desastre. Sua irmã mais nova fez birra, e sua madrasta a encarava com repugnância. O tio foi gentil com ela, assim como Tenten, namorada do seu primo Neji. Hinata e seu pai tiveram um impasse, a morena não conseguia encará-lo direito, porque ela se lembrava de pequenas coisas que aconteceram na sua infância. As brigas dos pais e a morte da mãe eram as mais vivas delas.

- Nada agradável. - Murmurou. - Depois que sai de lá passei o resto do tempo como Luz, ou "Elena", como preferir.

- Então você se encontrou com o loirinho de novo. - Sakura concluiu. - Então, ele beija bem?

- Não chegou a esse ponto. - Revirou os olhos para amiga. - Por acaso nos encontramos naquela boate, eu estava dançando fazia algumas horas e ele me viu e se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida.

Sakura a olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada, e Hinata apenas riu baixo, olhando para o lado. Haviam poucas exceções, mas em sua maioria, nunca havia só amizade entre um homem e uma mulher. A rosada voltou sua atenção para os livros, quando a morena tirou suas botas e o casaco cardigã. Ela tinha mudado de roupa, a Haruno notou. Pelo visto havia algo mais acontecendo e a Hyuuga estava guardando para si mesma.

Por um momento Sakura entendeu o medo de Tsunade. Aqueles livros diziam que uma das partes da maldição era que elas estavam condenadas a se deparar com paixões daquela primeira encarnação. Claro, elas poderiam amar outros homens, como Tsunade havia feito com seu avô, mas eles morreriam. Só um sobreviveria, era o que dizia a maldição. Algo como "E milhões cairão por seus encantos, mas só um sobrará. E quando houver perdão no coração, as almas para o céu irão".

Mas aquilo tudo era superstição, nada aconteceria.

**.::oOo::.**

- Por que me chamou aqui? - Ele perguntou, olhando para a forma que ela se escorava na grade.

- Não sei, só quis sair de casa. - Ela falou. - Estava cansada de ouvir o quanto eu deveria ter me mantido calada.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, as mãos nos bolsos. Eles estavam em uma colina alta, com o farol iluminando o mar as suas costas. Algo nela, disse que naquele momento, nem um dos dois estavam fingindo.

O moreno se pôs ao seu lado, observando o céu noturno. Caso olhassem para um lado eles viam as ondas se chocando com as rochas litorâneas, e no outro a cidade iluminada. Ambos pareciam um pouco desconfortáveis, mas continuaram ali, apreciando a presença um do outro.

Seus dedos começaram a fazer círculos na barra de ferro. Podia sentir o olhar dele sobre si.

Sakura era do tipo relutante. Hinata brincava com ela todo o tempo, sobre como nenhum homem conseguia durar muito tempo com ela, mas algo diferente ocorria no momento. Quando ela estava ao lado dele, aquela estúpida lenda parecia mais real. Apesar de que, de uma forma ou outra, ambos sabiam que o motivo de terem se aproximado um do outro foi suas organizações lhe mandarem. Ou quem sabe não?

Ela olhou para cima, para ele, através da cortina de cabelos cor de rosa. Seus olhos se encontraram, e aquele se tornou um dos raros momentos em que ela ficava constrangida.

- Então... O que fazemos agora? - Perguntou, olhando para frente mais uma vez.

- Sakura. - Ele suspirou. - Eu não vou contar seu segredo.

- Eu não estou preocupada com isso. - Caçoou. - Afinal, quem acreditaria em você? As pessoas não acreditam mais em maldições, tampouco eu.

Ele olhou de canto para ela, revirando os olhos em seguida. Deixou que seu jeito usual viesse à tona, aquele que usava com a maioria das garotas com quem saía. Sua irmã, Ayame, tinha falado muito sobre a rosada. Então ele tentou comprovar se aquilo era verdade, porque infelizmente, sua irmã caçula também era uma delas.

O Uchiha tocou seu braço, fazendo com que ela o encarasse.

Aquele era um dos momentos estranhos que ocorriam com frequência na vida de Sakura. Ela encarava aquele lindo rapaz, e o viu, em uma situação diferente, em um tempo diferente. Seus instintos gritavam que havia honra dentro dele, mas ela sabia para quem ele trabalhava e, principalmente, o que ele fazia. Também não poderia negar a enorme atração que sentia por ele. Quem eles eram afinal?

Sempre teve medo de acreditar nas lendas e crenças que enchiam a Darkness, lendas sobre ela. Por favor, Haruno Sakura tinha apenas dezesseis anos, nada mais que isso, como podiam alegar que ela era uma poderosa guerreira que entendia melhor do que ninguém sobre magia de cura. Era algo grande demais para alguém dessa idade.

Talvez fosse por causa da sua missão, ou simplesmente pelo magnetismo que a trazia para perto dele. Com isso, segurou os ombros do rapaz, colocando-se na ponta dos pés e o beijando com avidez. Ela era impulsiva, o Uchiha notou. Independente disso, beijou-a com a mesma voracidade que Sakura o fazia. Queria descobrir quem ela verdadeiramente era. A Akatsuki disse que ela deveria ser umas das mais perigosas, se não a melhor de todas. Sasuke ficava confuso com a troca constante de atitudes dela. Sabia que Yahiko já esteve envolvido com a rosada, ele sabia de muita coisa sobre ela, mas não tudo. Foi por isso que Uchiha Sasuke foi designado para essa missão.

A Escuridão era um mistério, e ela era a peça chave. O moreno acreditava nas lendas, nos olhos vermelhos que Itachi chamou de "sharingan", e como o irmão mais velho disse que ele poderia usá-los também. Sakura sabia como ativar e desativar a forma que ela mudava a cor dos cabelos e dos olhos, queria que ela lhe mostrasse como. Não apenas isso, queria saber como ela e ele estavam envolvidos como um inteiro na maldição.

Afastaram-se, e a rosada o abraçou, escorando a cabeça no peito dele, fechou os olhos, deixando que as palavras saíssem sussurradas por seus lábios.

- Desculpe-me, se tivesse outra saída eu não teria lhe envolvido nisso. - Suspirou, seu orgulho sendo ferido. - É só ruim fazer parte de tudo isso.

- Eu entendo. - Beijou o topo da cabeça dela. - Venha, já está tarde, eu vou te levar para casa.

- Sasuke... – Chamou-o. - Obrigada.

Ela sorria minimamente, e ele assentiu. Estendeu a mão para ela, dando-lhe um último beijo antes de encerrar à noite.

Nenhum dos dois entendia a magnitude da situação que os envolvia.

**.::oOo::.**

Naquela madrugada, o Uchiha e a Haruno ficaram presos no mesmo sonho. Um sonho diferente, cada um com seu próprio ponto de vista.

Ela sabia, seus sentidos a alertaram, mas seu estúpido coração não quis dar ouvidos para suas visões. Olhou-se no espelho, seus olhos tinham um brilho estranho e os lábios magnífica no vestido negro, não era uma cor que ela usava com frequência, não naquela vida, mas era necessária para o ritual da nona lua.

Para o tempo em que viviam, as roupas eram vulgares, sequer meretrizes as usavam. Sakura nunca gostou de expor seu corpo, mas aquela era sua noite, e tinha que usar algo que a Deusa Mãe escolheu. Lembrava-se de estar deitada na cama e ter acordado como em um passe de mágica com o vestido simples e ao mesmo tempo majestoso.

Os cabelos estavam soltos, e agora tinha uma tiara de flores nos cabelos. Descalça, caminhou para fora da sua cabana, como todas as residências, a sua era feita de madeira com o teto de palha. Havia uma multidão a esperando, e olhando-a como se vissem os anjos dos cristãos e a Afrodite dos gregos. A multidão estava de joelhos, só ele continuava de pé, imponente, assim como um imperador deveria ser.

- _Eu já lhe disse para partir, não é mais bem vinda aqui._ - O moreno disse.

- _Não, o povo escolheu a mim_. - Sentia o vento se tornar mais forte, e seus pés começaram a esquentar com a energia vinda da terra. _- A bruxa e o rei, quem diria Sasuke-kun?_

Aquela era uma situação difícil, todos os moradores de Konoha sabiam disso. Os dois se conheceram quando eram crianças, e a mãe da feiticeira veio do nada para aquele país desconhecido pelos normandos. Mesmo estando com uma criança no ventre, acabou casando com um rico camponês, ensinou a arte da cura às mulheres da vila, trazendo o desejo e a ganância de outros. Mas tinha continuado forte, até o dia da sua morte, sendo substituída por sua única filha, que nasceu com um dom.

Todos sabiam, o homem e a mulher, parados, rígidos, tinham sido amantes. A calma e a destreza dela refreavam o rancor e a agressividade guardados dentro dele. Costumavam dizer que ela foi mandada como presente dos deuses, a que trazia os mortos à vida. Os moradores confiavam e admiravam a bruxa, ela era a única que enfrentava o imperador, o qual foi banhado em trevas desde a morte da família pelas mãos do próprio irmão.

Ele tinha descoberto como ela podia curar qualquer um em qualquer situação, e culpou-a por não ter impedido que sua família partisse. Por que nascer com aquela dádiva se não podia ajudar quando fosse preciso? Não a chamavam de anjo? Se assim era intitulada, no mínimo deveria fazer milagres.

- _Se não sair por conta própria Sakura, eu vou lhe expulsar daqui._

Ela sorriu, sem sentir nada, seu coração fora pisoteado, a Haruno estava desnorteada. As ondulações de energia começaram a aumentar, e os fiéis da sacerdotisa encostaram sua cabeça no chão de terra, o medo preenchendo seus corpos.

Havia uma espada na mão dela, mas ele sabia que não tinha a intenção de usar contra ele. Essa não era sua espada de luta, era a de sacrifício, um pequeno punhal, com o símbolo dos cinco elementos estacado no cabo.

- _Se são os mortos que tanto queres, pois então irá tê-los, vossa majestade._

Esfaqueou seu antebraço, deixando que as gotas do sangue casto caíssem de encontro ao solo. Ele apenas conseguia vê-la, todos tinham sumido, os olhos do homem se tingiram de vermelho, tentando achar uma forma de acabar com a ilusão. Aquilo era real, ela tinha empurrado-o para o submundo, onde a escuridão, a pura matéria-prima, reinava.

Ele começou a sentir o cheiro de enxofre, e os espectros começaram a se formar. Seu corpo congelou, vendo a face de cada familiar seu. Todos rodeavam a feiticeira. Havia decepção naqueles rostos, eles negavam algo.

Era o suficiente, Sakura pensou. Quando os trouxe de volta para o mundo físico, a expressão da rosada havia mudado. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

- _Aqueles que querem a terra, sigam ao meu lado_. - Disse. - _Se desejarem ficar com o nobre imperador, que assim o seja._

Então ela deu as costas, e seus pés nunca mais pisaram no solo sagrado. Naquele dia, a Escuridão nasceu, naquele dia o casal começou a ser observado por anjos e demônios. Foi naquele dia que sua verdadeira jornada e maldição deram início. Vida após vida, talvez jamais houvesse um fim.

No mundo atual, bem, a nona lua estava próxima. E nem os deuses foram capazes de prever o que o Rei Negro e a Rainha Branca iriam fazer.

Na nona lua de mais de mil anos atrás, todas as mulheres foram com ela.

**.::oOo::.**

Em um apartamento, no centro de Tóquio havia uma garota, levitando na cama. Seus cabelos eram rosa com um único reflexo negro. Um brilho estranho, sem cor específica circulava cada mínima célula do seu ser. Ela gritava, a pele queimava e pequenos desenhos começaram a surgir por sua superfície. Mortais não podiam ver, mas havia um anjo segurando um pincel, a cada marca mais um filete de sangue surgia.

Aquela era a última partida, todas as peças estavam no tabuleiro, movendo-se por conta própria. Havia a Escuridão, a Luz, a Noite, a Névoa, a Sombra e o Entardecer. Assim como havia o Zero, o Azul, o Escarlate, o Branco, o Javali, o Céu, o Sul, o Norte e a Esfera. Soldados apostos, a batalha começa agora.

Hinata levantou assustada, gritos, gritos da mais pura e completa dor enchiam a casa. Ela correu, pois sabia, e sempre soube de onde todos os outros vieram. Seu coração batia forte, acelerado. Ao mesmo tempo em que passava pelo corredor, via-se percorrendo uma floresta, indo até uma cabana, onde sabia que alguém estava ferido.

Quando chegou ao quarto de Sakura, viu uma luz forte, sair pela janela aberta. Ela caiu de joelhos e entre dois mundos, viu uma possa de sangue sobre seus pés. Kurenai também estava de joelhos, ao lado da Haruno que se contorcia. A mais velha segurava a cabeça com força, lágrimas saindo dos seus olhos, sua pele em brasa.

- Acorde, Sakura, por favor, acorde. - Sussurrou Kurenai.

**.::oOo::.**

Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo. O Zero soube quando tinha começado, ele viu a mulher que dividia a cama, rolar e apertar os olhos com força, palavras em um latim bruto saíam por sua boca. Linhas negras, traços estranhos, tudo surgia, ele tentou prendê-la contra o colchão, mas não conseguiu. Era mais forte do que antes, o corpo feminino tinha sido preenchido por algo mil vezes mais poderoso do que ele, o próprio líder.

- Então elas estão despertando. – Falou com voz inexpressiva. - Vamos Konan, acorde.

Mas a mulher não escutou, porque a parte da maldição que as seguidoras da Escuridão tinham carregado pelos séculos, era muito maior do que a dos homens fiéis a Pain.

O ciclo da lua estava mais uma vez se fechando. Ele percebeu que uma decisão teria que ser tomada em breve. Ou jamais haveriam oportunidades. Se Uchiha Sasuke não conseguisse encantar a bruxa guerreira, todos iriam cair. Teria que fazer as coisas por sua própria conta, Yahiko, o mesmo homem que amava a mulher de cabelos azuis que rosnava por tamanha dor, teria que deixar seu lado mais obscuro se sobrepor. Ele mesmo conquistaria Escuridão, já tinha o feito antes.

E assim ele descobriria como dominar o poder delas, sem que nunca mais a maldição se repetisse.

Precisava se ver livre dela, logo.

**.::oOo::.**

**N/a:**

Bom, primeiro eu só tenho que pedir desculpas, mas meu psicológico não tinha deixado que eu continuasse a fic.

Segundo, só tenho a agradecer por vocês continuarão lendo Darkness. Essa semana mesmo eu tinha atualizado a fic, ou repostado o último capitulo, como preferirem.

A ideia está fresca na minha mente agora, então, pretendo continuar escrevendo e postando novos capítulos. Com que frequência? Sinceramente, não posso dizer.

Então, esse capítulo foi confuso, mas para quem não entendeu, é como se eles estivessem tendo um dèjá vú. Uma lembrança do passado enquanto faziam o mesmo, ou algo semelhante no presente.

Um grande, obrigada a:

**MimiHidalgo**

**Dai-chan**

**Pricilla Uchiha**

**Rafa**

**Hilana**

**Susannn**

**Mokoninha**

Pelas reviews.

Espero que todos os leitores tenham gostado. ;D

Bgsbgs

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! E então, estavam com saudades da fic? Eu estava super curiosa e tenho que dizer que esse capítulo foi do tipo "Ual"...muitos acontecimentos e revelações. Por mais que neguem, já deu para perceber que tanto o Sasuke quanto a Sakura sabem que existe algo grande que os liga...humm, será que o Sasuke deixará o Yahiko conquistar Escuridão?

Mandem reviews, pleaseeeeee!

Beijos

Bella


	12. Os Sonhos

**N/a:** Bom, aí está mais um capítulo. ;D Boa leitura!

* * *

**Aerosmith – Dream On**

(Sonhe)

Metade da minha vida está escrita em páginas de livros.

Vivi e aprendi dos tolos e dos sábios.

Você sabe que é verdade,

Todas as coisas que você faz

Voltam para você.

**Darkness**

**Capítulo 12**

Seu coração batia forte, eles viam uma guerra acontecendo diante dos seus olhos. Os amantes amargurados, o coração partido, a fúria da traição. Eles exalavam todas as dores inimagináveis. E lá estavam, o anjo e o demônio, sentados nos galhos do carvalho, perguntando-se qual seria o final para os dois amantes.

Sakura, a bruxa, estava em uma armadura, inapropriada para uma mulher de seu meio, mas isso era apenas detalhe, havia muito mais envolto. Na noite anterior, eles tinham se amado, tão ferozmente e apaixonadamente quanto possível. Fazia um ano que não se viam, e ele ainda não tinha sabido do filho que ela carregou no ventre, e entregou para a Luz. Se qualquer um soubesse daquela criança, sendo fiel ao imperador, ou aqueles que seguiam o irmão dele, nada restaria mais ao seu filho senão a morte.

Foi na noite de ontem, quando a nona lua se pôs no céu que eles começaram a batalhar. Sasuke descobriu, não sobre seu herdeiro, mas sim sobre o paradeiro do irmão. A bruxa sabia desde antes do massacre, o que iria acontecer, que todas aquelas pessoas iriam morrer, mas não fez nada. Deixou as almas partirem, sem qualquer piedade, Sakura não lhes deu a chance de salvar suas vidas. Ficou em silêncio, para que todos os mortos pesassem nos ombros _dele_, porque Sasuke não fora capaz de lutar contra o irmão, e a culpa não era sua.

Em uma sequência de golpes de espada, bolas de fogo e jatos de água, sangue se derramou, cada um dos dois teve a lâmina de seu amante atravessando seu corpo. Caíram de joelhos, esmeraldas e onixes se tornando uma coisa só. Seus últimos suspiros foram consumidos por um beijo. Eles estavam mortos.

O anjo e o demônio se encararam, descendo da árvore e se colocando lado a lado dos amantes. Normalmente aquelas duas espécies não trabalhavam juntas, mas por algum motivo cósmico, eles selaram um acordo aquele dia.

Durante toda nona lua, uma lua de sangue como aquela que pairava no céu, eles se encontrariam, e se lembrariam daquele dia, daquele e de todas as vidas que passariam. Quando o círculo de cem vidas acabasse, aconteceria de novo. Eles deram cem chances de perdão e de misericórdia, para que as almas se encontrassem, e pudessem resolver os assuntos que deixaram inacabados com aquela morte sangrenta.

Em cada vida, caso se envolvessem com outros amantes, estes morreriam. E essa maldição não era apenas para a mulher e o homem mortos aos seus pés, não, ela determinaria o futuro dos seguidores de ambos.

Os dois seriam culpados caso falhassem. O anjo declarou que as almas seriam livres e percorreriam livremente para o caminho que escolhessem, e se a batalha de morte e sangue continuasse, e nada de paz na sua centésima encarnação. Então não somente os dois, mas todos os pertencentes daquela pequena vila onde moraram, teriam suas almas saqueadas pelo inferno.

O destino estava nas mãos deles.

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura caiu na cama, os olhos arregalados, ela gritou vendo as dezenas de cortes no seu corpo, cortes rasos, mas com significados antigos e obscuros. Seus lençóis brancos estavam vermelhos, do sangue dela. A garota tremia, de dor e de medo.

Não pode ser real!Ordenou para si mesma. Os sonhos, aquela criança, e a cabana, os corpos unidos, a morte. Nada, nada disso poderia ser real. Ela não admitiria que fosse. Levantou-se da cama, todos os membros doíam. Ela pôde ver Kurenai e Hinata ajoelhadas no chão, olhos fechados, mas a sua mente estava no automático e ela não pôde fazer nada senão caminhar porta a fora. Escorou-se nas paredes do corredor, escutando a campainha tocar violentamente.

Ela chorava, mas não soube dizer se era pela dor que sentia, ou por todas as coisas que viu. Fora ela que fez aquilo tudo? Era insano demais pensar assim. Ela soube que pessoas morreriam, e não impediu, porque aquilo deveria acontecer, os deuses tinham desejado assim, eles que traçaram o destino, uma mera feiticeira nada poderia fazer.

Sakura sentia uma náusea horrível no estômago, tinha impressão que iria vomitar, mas não era isso. Ela não sabia, mas o anjo e o demônio trabalharam nela, assim como fizeram com o homem atrás da porta. Sem relutar, ela girou a maçaneta, fechando os olhos enquanto desabava no chão.

Os olhos semicerrados notaram que Sasuke estava tão banhado em sangue quanto ela, não sabia como ele tinha chegado ali, estava em choque ainda. Não queria que sua vida acabasse daquele jeito, não tinha concordado com nada disso. Queria voltar para casa, mesmo não sabendo onde isso ficava. Em pânico, agarrou as próprias pernas, trazendo-as até o peito, se abraçando com intensidade, só ela poderia salvar a si mesma.

Tão chocado quanto ela, Sasuke empurrou a porta, escorregando pela parede, seu sangue deixando um rastro visível. Algo em comum entre os dois? Ambos tinham os símbolos dos seus antigos clãs no centro da sua coluna. O dele, um leque dominando o fogo, e o dela o circulo dentro de um circulo, a marca do controle e do infinito, sem começo nem fim.

- Eu sinto muito. – Ela murmurou, afundando o rosto nos joelhos.

- O que inferno foi isso Sakura?

- Eu não sei. – Balançava a cabeça para os lados, tremendo.

Pelos céus, ela estava com tanto, tanto medo. Isso jamais havia acontecido antes. Desde que sua mãe havia morrido ela não sentia uma aflição tão grande como aquela. Ela não sabia o que pensar nem o que sentir. Ela viu o que fez naquela vida, e sabia o que estava acontecendo agora. Qual escolha sua seria a correta? Continuar do lado da Darkness, ou, se entregar de corpo e alma ao homem desconhecido. Esse sonho pavoroso ia contra todas as suas crenças e ideais.

Naquele momento, Sakura se perguntou se deveria continuar fingindo. Havia um detalhe interessante. Sasuke não fingiu, ele estava absorto naquilo tanto quanto ela. Porque ele tinha visto a mesma coisa, tinha tido o mesmo sonho, sentido os cortes, e sangrado por causa deles. Os amantes tinham ficado imersos na escuridão, sem sequer saber o que isso realmente significava. Mas a dor que sentiam, não passava só por ele. Os antigos seguidores de ambos também faziam parte disso. Eles deveriam estar convulsionando como Hinata e Kurenai faziam no quarto.

A rosada mordeu o lábio, fechou os olhos com força. Tsunade havia feito de propósito, era por isso que ela tinha lhe mandado estudar as lendas, porque sabia que isso iria acontecer.

A Haruno se lembrou do que estava escrito nos livros que lera pela manhã. Que a dita Escuridão e seu amado passavam pela sua primeira morte, eles sangravam pelas marcas que o anjo e o demônio deixavam nos seus corpos. A diferença para seus seguidores era que estes reviviam o momento mais horrível de sua primeira vida, porque quando ela era a bruxa e ele o rei, que todas aquelas almas nasceram e decidiram o caminho que iriam traçar.

- Sasuke. – Ela murmurou, não conseguindo encará-lo. – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, para fazer uma coisa.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha para ela, esperando que continuasse a falar. Sakura se sentia aterrorizada com aquela ideia, mas pelo que viu, ela _tinha_ que fazer aquilo. Estava lá, pairando na sua cabeça, similar a algo rotineiro como almoçar ou ir dormir. Fracamente, ela se colocou de pé. Quase caindo por cima dele. Apoiou-se nos ombros masculinos, não sabendo que ele escondia suas feridas dela.

A Haruno encarou seus onixes, sentindo aquele formigamento familiar, em um passe de mágica, ondulações surgiram em volta do corpo. Olhos e cabelos mudando de cor, de verde para azul, de rosa para negro. Lá estava à marca da sua praga, a lembrança nítida dele em sua própria forma física. Ela pegou a mão dele, abrindo a porta da sala. Sakura com a camisola branca tingida de vermelho rubi, arrastou Sasuke para dentro do elevador. Precisavam voltar para aquela cabana e fazer ao menos uma parte da anátema ser cancelada.

Aquele era o preço, o amor de dois estranhos e ao mesmo tempo, dois conhecidos.

Não acreditou que faria aquilo.

**.::oOo::.**

Ele tinha dirigido o carro, não sabendo para onde estava indo, apenas ouvia a garota sentada no banco do passageiro lhe guiando, hora ou outra lhe dizendo para ir para o leste ou sul. Era um caminho tão conhecido, e tão distante de suas memórias, por quantas vezes, os dois, sonharam com aquilo.

Sonharam sobre uma mulher ferida que foi carregada até aquela cabana, e foi tratada por um homem de sua total confiança. Sobre aquele casal vigiado pelo céu e pelo inferno. Para eles, foi assustador ver a pequena e aconchegante cabana ainda de pé, pelos cálculos de Sakura, fazia mais de dois mil anos, mas a madeira parecia intacta. Haviam trepadeiras de flores adornando as paredes, como se fosse planejado por um grande jardineiro.

Era surreal. Como algo daquele tipo poderia ser tão reconfortante? O mesmo valia para o que os dois sentiam. Agora eles sabiam que no passado, Sasuke era contra a Akatsuki, ele tinha sua própria divisão, e ponto. Era por isso que Pain convidou o Uchiha para entrar na organização, porque ele sabia que Sasuke poderia chegar até elas. Eles queriam lembrar-se do passado, porque não sabiam o quão doloroso as lembranças poderiam ser.

O carro foi estacionado, onde começava uma trilha de terra. Em um gesto automático, eles se deram as mãos e foram até seu antigo lar. Sasuke abriu a porta, ouvindo-a ranger. Tudo fazia parte de um único cômodo. Havia uma cama, armários, um fogão a lenha, uma mesa e uma espécie de sofá.

Sakura se aproximou da cama, vendo coisas que ela já imaginava estarem lá. O vestido negro, e a coroa de flores, idênticas a de seu sonho, as mesmas que o moreno ao seu lado havia lhe visto usando. E havia uma camiseta branca, a rosada associou a peça com as camisetas usadas pelos homens na idade média. Era solta, mostrava boa parte do peito e tinha botões nos punhos. As calças eram do mesmo material. Pareciam roupas usadas em um luau.

- Vire-se. – A Haruno disse.

Era tão estranho, todas aquelas vidas e todo o amor que sentia por Sasuke tinham voltado para ela. Não era nenhum pouco lógico. Mas a Darkness nunca foi lógica, sempre intuitiva ao invés disso. Por tudo que era mais sagrado, talvez na sua primeira encarnação ele tivesse a visto nua, mas ela queria manter seu corpo escondido por enquanto. Ainda não havia chegado a hora.

Ambos estavam de costas para o outro, e retirando as peças de roupa, puderam ver aqueles símbolos estranhos espalhados por todas as partes de seus corpos. Sakura reconheceu apenas três deles: o círculo de ouro, o triskle, e o pentagrama. O primeiro (círculo de ouro) estava circundando seu umbigo. O segundo (triskle) estava sobre, o que deveria ser, o canal uterino da esquerda. O terceiro - e que para a sua primeira encarnação era o mais importante de todos – se instalava no colo dos seios.

O círculo de ouro, era a representação do sol para os antigos. Os Haruno tinham adaptado o traço do desenho, criando a marca de seu próprio clã. Sol, o fogo, o calor. Ela não entendeu porque esse era o símbolo mais chamativo em seu corpo. Até onde os sonhos (ela não gostava de admitir que fossem antigas memórias) haviam lhe mostrado, em todas as suas vidas ela teve algo relacionado com a água, com a cura. O círculo de ouro era algo extremamente distante disso.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados. Ela sabia. O motivo real da marca estava de costas para ela. Em sua primeira encarnação ela desejava tão intensamente que ele largasse a escuridão, que parasse com a estúpida ideia de vingança. Era por isso que seus antigos inimigos a apelidaram de Escuridão, porque ela sempre estava lutando com a escuridão das pessoas.

Era tão difícil de acreditar. Essa pessoa que eles tanto vangloriavam era ela. E Sakura conhecendo o seu passado, não achou nenhum pouco glamorosa as coisas que tinha feito. Certo, talvez tivesse salvado a vida de muitas pessoas, mas havia virado as costas para o seu filho. Lembrava-se de tê-lo entregue para Hinata, e havia lhe implorado para que mantivesse aquela criança o mais distante possível da batalha que ela travava.

Fechou os olhos com força, cuidando para que o tecido do vestido não se encostasse aos seus recentes machucados. Mas ela compreendia, o sangue iria secar e o tecido grudar na sua pele. Seria desastroso e dolorido, e ela tinha que fazê-lo. Olhou sobre o ombro, constatando que Sasuke já havia colocado as vestes.

- Deuses, isso é tão estranho. – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Sakura caminhou até o armário, abrindo a segunda porta. Como ela esperava, havia cinco velas, uma caixa de fósforo e um saco de sal. Ela fez o que seu sexto sentido estava lhe ordenando. Um círculo, uma estrela dentro destes, os cinco astros, júpiter, vênus, saturno, mercúrio e marte.

Ela sabia a importância daquele símbolo. Para os gnósticos o pentagrama era a "estrela em chamas". Para os druidas era um símbolo de Deus. No Egito era atribuído ao útero da terra. Os celtas cominavam a Morrigan a deusa do submundo. Os cristãos medievais relacionavam o pentagrama com as cinco chagas de Cristo. O imperador cristão Constantino usou o pentagrama junto com o símbolo de chi-rho em seu amuleto. Na idade média era o "Laço Infinito", símbolo da verdade e da proteção contra demônios.

E a Haruno soube de todas essas coisas quando começou a desenhar com o sal. Tendo os olhos de Sasuke em suas costas. Tinha imaginado que ele fosse gritar com ela, assim como tinha feito no sonho. Talvez ele estivesse na mesma batalha interna que ela. Naquela primeira encarnação, a mãe e a irmã dele eram fiéis às crenças de Sakura, eram seguidoras das tradições dela. Ambas haviam morrido no massacre, mas a maldição tinha caído sobre elas também.

Desejava tanto saber o que ele estava pensado. Quantas vidas eles estiveram unidos? Não sabia dizer, haviam cenas fortes na sua mente. Todas com ele. Era surreal.

Sakura trouxe Sasuke para dentro do pentagrama. Sentindo o chakra que suas antigas encarnações eram tão acostumadas a lidar. Era estranho, ela podia sentir a energia e o calor desta fluir por suas veias, vindo de lugar nenhum, mas pelo que sabia era assim que as bruxas e outros mestres de cura trabalhavam, eles eram guiados pela energia crua usando-a para um bem maior.

Entrando no centro da estrela, ela segurou as mãos dele. Começando a sussurrar palavras desconexas, que nem mesmo pode distinguir o que eram. Algo sobre o céu, a terra e o mar. Em algum momento, ele começou a murmurar naquele mesmo idioma que ela falava. Os dois podiam ver sombras passando rapidamente por eles, todas as almas que eles conheceram, ambos reviviam lembranças apagadas pelo tempo.

Imersos ao obscuro brilho da lua, eles se encontraram. Agora, de joelhos no chão, não havia mais a menina e o rapaz, ou a bruxa e o rei. Só existiam dois gêmeos de alma que foram amaldiçoados pelo tempo. Em um beijo casto, iniciado por Sakura, os cortes nos seus corpos começaram a sumir e seus seguidores imersos nos próprios pesadelos começaram a retomar consciência.

Ao menos por agora, uma parte da anátema havia sido quebrada.

Caíram inconscientes, com o anjo e o demônio os rondando. Mal sabiam que a história tinha apenas começado.

**.::oOo::.**

Hinata acordou segurando seu braço com força, mas para a sua surpresa ela não estava lutando com nazistas, e não havia um homem a protegendo. Olhando ao redor, notou a poça de sangue na cama de Sakura, e a rosada não estava lá, apenas Kurenai atirada nos ladrilhos com os olhos fechados com força. Arrastando-se foi tentar acordá-la.

Diferente da Haruno, Hyuuga Hinata sempre foi crente das tradições da Darkness. A morena sabia que a amiga sempre negou o misticismo que as rodeava por medo do que iria acontecer. Elas sempre tiveram esses pequenos flashes/lembranças das suas antigas vidas, mas jamais havia sido tão forte como naquela noite.

Hinata havia revivido sua última encarnação. Havia nazistas a encurralando em um beco escuro na França e, para a sua surpresa, Naruto tinha aparecido para socorrê-la. Foi surreal. A morena recebeu um tiro no braço e ambos tiveram uma bala atravessando o peito. Essa foi sua morte mais recente. Mas não pôde lembrar-se do resto, o que aconteceu depois ou como ela chegou ali, isso fora apagado de sua memória.

Ainda se sentindo fatigada pelas coisas que reviu, se arrastou para perto de Kurenai, tateando o colchão onde encontrou um punhal. Tremendo ela segurou com força o objeto olhando para a porta aberta. Os passos estavam se aproximando, e lentamente pôde sentir o formigamento e a troca de corpo. Estava mais segura como Luz. Seu corpo inteiro doía, viagens espirituais cansavam não só o indivíduo, obviamente a alma também. Kurenai parecia pior que ela, não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse.

- Godaime? – Hinata murmurou confusa.

A mais velha estava com olhos serrados, pelo seu olhar alucinado não pode dizer como era capaz de se manter em pé. Assim como no próprio corpo, havia rastros de sangue, entretanto, as feridas desapareceram. Tsunade sabia, sua neta havia cancelado parte de sua própria sentença.

- Você está bem? – A loira perguntou, escorregando para perto das outras duas.

A Hyuuga assentiu, a sua visão turva e sua cabeça latejante. Encostou-se à cama, deixando a arma ao seu lado, não muito distante. Com a pouca força que lhe restava trouxe Kurenai para mais perto, ajeitando seu corpo em uma posição mais confortável. Por que ela simplesmente não estava acordando?

- O que aconteceu, Tsunade-sama?

- O ciclo está se completando. – A Godaime fez um leve carinho nos cabelos da outra, sentindo-se tão jovem e ingênua. Fora tanto tempo esperando que acontecesse, gostaria de saber se continuariam perdidas no passado durante o processo de transição.

**.::oOo::.**

Aquela provavelmente estava sendo à noite mais longa da sua vida. O casal estava preso em um paradoxo, e não apenas isso, suas mentes haviam se perdido no espaço do tempo. Ninguém podia assisti-los, as portas e janelas daquela casa haviam sido seladas, nenhuma pessoa entrava ou saía. O círculo de sal fora absorvido pelo chão, deixando sua marca pelos próximos milênios. Só existiam Sasuke e Sakura deitados sob o desenho de uma estrela.

As mãos juntas, as pálpebras se contraindo, os olhos se abrindo. Eles estavam tão inertes, o corpo pesava, o coração batendo forte e a energia saída das suas palmas unidas, aquilo era um sinal de que ainda viviam. Tinham visto tantas e tantas coisas que parecia complexo demais distinguir quem eram.

Os cabelos dela voltaram ao seu tom rosa, ao menos sabia que não era Escuridão no momento. Com as mentes distantes, o cheiro de incenso queimando, e os lábios secos deitados em um piso de madeira, lá estariam os dois amantes enjaulados um nos braços do outro. E era desse modo que acordariam após mais alguns apagões de sonhos.

Sakura sabia, e era só disso que ela sabia agora... Precisava ficar junto dele, sentir a dor do passado e tentar lidar com ela no futuro. Precisava se livrar da Escuridão e voltar, calma e suavemente, a ser a bruxa. A bruxa, a sacerdotisa, a amante do rei. A que curava e que estava prometida aos céus. Mas antes de sua alma partir, tinha a missão de trazê-lo com ela. O clarão de luzes começou novamente, e em seu último fio de consciência, soube que a lua de sangue seria a no máximo dez dias.

Ela tinha dez dias para conquistá-lo, dez dias para se encontrar, e dez dias antes de ter sua alma amaldiçoada pela eternidade.

Esse era o anátema. Os gêmeos de alma necessitavam se encontrar. Ou para a eterna escuridão, ele e ela deverão se revogar. Se fracassar, para o inferno a dupla alma pertencerá. Se o demônio assim derrotar, as almas livrares para o paraíso entrarão. A escuridão, finalmente poderá descansar.

**.::oOo::.**

* * *

**N/a:**

Nada a dizer, sintam-se livres para comentar. Pois é eu, cansei de rimar. (?)

Obrigada **Mokoninha; MimiHidalgo; Dai-chan, Perola Negra.**

**N/b:**

Hey people! Wou, capítulo bastante denso e revelador...ficaram atentas aos detalhes? Finalmente o ciclo está começando... e como será que ele terminará?

Mandem suas opiniões!

Beijos

Bella


	13. A Mágica

**Arctic Monkeys – Florescent Adolescent**

(Adolescente Florescente)

É apenas uma lembrança e aqueles sonhos

Não eram tão estúpidos quanto pareciam

Não tão estúpidos quanto pareciam

Meu amor, quando você os sonhou...

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 13**

Ela estava deitada, a cabeça, um pouco no ombro dele, um pouco no chão, sentia-se como se o mundo girasse em círculos tridimensionais. O estômago continuava embrulhado e os primeiros raios de sol irritavam seus olhos. A grande questão? Perguntava-se seriamente quem ela era. Havia tantas, mas tantas pessoas, mulheres, que ela havia sido. Quão sortuda Sakura poderia ser para que na sua primeira encarnação fosse amaldiçoada até seus últimos dias!

E cá entre nós, a rosada nunca foi do tipo romântica. Na escola ela preferia as coisas práticas e consideradas irritantes para os outros, como física e matemática, do que literatura ou história. Sempre levou muito a sério o trabalho da Darkness e os trabalhos que ela fazia para sua avó. Não gostava nem um pouco da ideia de que não poderia _copular_ - em suas próprias palavras - com outro homem que não fosse Uchiha Sasuke. Nem o conseguiria sabendo que na pequena possibilidade de se apaixonar acabaria dando uma sentença de morte para o seu amante.

Nunca sequer acreditou em deuses, essa foi à maneira do universo lhe mostrar como estava errada? Para o inferno! Ela era a pessoa mais descrente do mundo e em sua primeira vida foi a maior das devotas a uma deusa que os mortais não creem mais. Sakura era uma eterna azarada, e ponto.

Seus músculos doíam como se tivesse corrido de ponta a ponta pelo país. E, pelos céus, escuridão, escuridão e somente escuridão. Os maus espíritos não deixavam de circular aquela menina. Sakura havia livrado as mulheres da Darkness do carma que as seguia, com exceção dela mesma. Todo esse poder e sacrifício alcançados, só serviram para chamar mais escuridão para perto dela. A moça tinha feito às coisas da forma errada. Não por amor as suas seguidoras, aquelas tão devotas em aprender os mistérios da cura, da vida e da morte. Não, ela fez aquilo para que a dor delas não recaísse sobre seus ombros. Sakura não queria mais culpa, não queria se culpar por infligir dor a outros seres humanos. Agora não importava mais. Era como se ela tivesse gritado às forças ruins para que a seguissem.

Como uma sacerdotisa fiel as suas crenças foi se tornar uma criança imprudente? Questionava-se o anjo, olhando o casal inerte. A aura deles. Como se ela tivesse absorvido toda a crueldade do corpo masculino e trazido-a para sua própria força de vida. Tola. Pensou o demônio. Não havia possibilidade da inexistência de amor no corpo jovem. No entanto, ela tinha bloqueado com a própria mente toda a voraz paixão que sentia pelo rapaz deitado ao seu lado.

Era uma alma forte. Uma que estava prestes a ser corrompida.

A sorte da garota era seus muitos anjos da guarda batalhando com os demônios que a perseguiam.

Quando ela finalmente acordou, sentou-se abruptamente. Sasuke acordou com ela, sentindo a mão sobre a sua. Sakura estava vendo todos os espíritos de luz e trevas, sendo protegida inteiramente pelo círculo de pura magia.

Estava nervosa e não queria mais ficar ali, entregar-se a ele, como todos envolvidos na maldição esperavam que acontecesse. Sakura odeia o óbvio e não gosta que as pessoas criem expectativas sobre suas ações. No impulso, no pensamento repentino ela conseguia toda a certeza que precisava.

Foi por esses motivos, sem pensamentos e sem expectativas, por uma vontade instintiva... Ela fugiu. Porque Haruno Sakura não queria ser a Escuridão, e não queria ser só e unicamente a amante de Uchiha Sasuke. Por isso, com os pés descalços ela correu na chuva fina, para um lugar que _nesta vida_ ela não conhecia, mas sabia que aquele era um lugar só dela.

Achava-se estúpida por perseguir aqueles instintos estranhos, pensamentos conjuntos de uma mulher que ela não era mais.

Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida!

Tudo ganhava vida, e ela odiava ser capaz de ver isso. Árvores brilhavam e criaturas desconhecidas saíam das flores, o musgo nas pedras se mexia formando pessoas pequeninas. Com os pés sentia uma espécie de vibração, um calor agradável misturado com um formigamento relaxante. Pura loucura.

A pior parte é que aquelas criaturas incorpóreas faziam filas e abriam caminho para ela. Ótimo, agora virou alguma espécie de "Branca de Neve". Aquelas criaturas a seguiam como se ela fosse feita de mel. Estavam todos nas beiradas da estrada de terra, e quando ela passava por eles, as criaturas começavam a marchar atrás dela.

Sakura seguia a trilha verde luminosa, pé ante pé, ela sabia que a cabana que deixou para trás, um dia foi o seu refúgio, mas não era mais assim. Pensou em um Sasuke desnorteado, sem entender onde ela tinha ido. Podia ouvir os passos dele seguindo-a, mas estavam muito distantes. Ele não teve um treinamento de caça como ela, possivelmente não seria capaz de chegar muito perto.

Ainda se sentia assustada por estar perto dele. Não o conhecia, não de verdade. Ainda sim, havia todo o tipo de sentimento quando estavam próximos. Rancor, principalmente, como se ele tivesse a traído da pior maneira imaginável. A Haruno acreditava que isso se devia ao caminho que ele jurou seguir sobre os corpos de sua família. Sakura também se vira tirando a vida de pessoas, isso de uma forma rápida e indolor. Quando ele era o Rei, o Imperador daquele exército, ele escolheu torturar seus inimigos, descarregando toda sua amargura ali. Os banhos de sangue a enojavam.

Nessa vida, nunca tinha matado alguém, já sentiu vontade, mas nunca cometeu a ação. As pessoas que Sasuke e Sakura um dia foram, tinham reações primitivas, e o instinto de matar era uma delas. Perguntava-se se aquelas almas não a perturbavam à noite e como não enlouqueceu após ter abandonado um filho poucos dias depois do seu nascimento, e não ter impedido uma chacina, além de outras coisas.

Lembrava-se que quando era criança, por muitas vezes ouvira as mulheres da Darkness louvarem a dita Escuridão. Em todo solstício havia festa para homenageá-la. Homenagear Sakura! Sentia-se violada. Com todas aquelas pessoas sabendo sobre seu passado, mesmo que esse fosse um passado muito, muito distante.

Onde estava seu direito de guardar segredos? Sempre foi boa em esconder coisas. Nunca falou para ninguém que viu sua mãe morrer, ou que fora seu pai a matá-la. Nunca falou sobre como se sentia depois de Yahiko ter desaparecido. Sakura nunca tinha contado os segredos da Darkness para ele. O único intrometido a saber foi Sasuke, e ela tinha todo um plano arquitetado em sua cabeça.

Isso não estava certo. Nada disso poderia estar certo.

De repente ela parou. Viu-se de frente para um lago enorme, sem qualquer tipo de movimento na água. Tinha um musgo verde e macio debaixo dos pés. Estava de pé em uma elevação de pedra. As árvores rodeavam o lago em um círculo perfeito. Se ao invés de água, fosse terra, aquele lugar poderia ser uma perfeita campina.

Piscou com força, com rapidez. Novamente sua mente tinha se perdido em memórias. Lembrava-se de estar naquele mesmo lugar, muitas vidas atrás, e podia escutar os paços ritmados de Luz se aproximando. Suspirou. Hinata estava com ela, então ela não precisava mais se sentir tão sozinha. Tinha a mínima consciência de estar vestindo um vestido de abotoar, verde musgo, como as pedras que tocavam seus pés.

Sabia que Hinata estava chateada com algo. Chateada não. Ela estava triste, inconsolável. Um choro preencheu o silêncio e Sakura – Escuridão – sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem. Aquilo estava errado, ela não podia trazê-lo ali. Ele não podia chegar perto dela, porque Sakura tinha amaldiçoado aquela criança no momento em que nasceu. Não havia pecado maior do que ser filho dos maiores traidores, dos maiores inimigos do Império.

Não podia ter nenhum tipo de relação com a criança, precisava agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. O pai do menino tinha se perdido, assim como ela. Hinata _tinha _que cuidar dele. _Necessitava_ se afastar dela.

- _Hinata._ – Avisou.

- _Eu sei que você não quer vê-lo. Mas ele precisa de leite, e isso não é algo que eu possa lhe dar agora. _– Ela suspirou e Sakura teve certeza que seus olhos decepcionados fitavam o chão. – _É só uma criança._

Novamente Sakura teve que respirar profundamente. Sentia frio, e seus lábios tremiam. Os seres de luz estavam parados apenas a encarando, não expressavam nada em seus rostos de beleza sobrenatural. Talvez estivessem ansiosos pelos próximos passos da sacerdotisa. Ninguém podia prever o que ela faria em seguida. Sequer as cartas eram capazes de mostrar o destino dela.

Hinata aproximou-se, ficando do lado dela. Fez com que se sentasse na grama e colocou delicadamente o menino nos braços de Sakura. A morena sabia que deveria manter os olhos na outra, mas sentia uma necessidade de se afastar. Como se fosse uma intrusa. Não era capaz de ver o mundo espiritual, não como Sakura. No entanto, lá no fundo, Hinata sabia que Sakura precisava de bons conselhos daqueles seres que só ela podia ouvir. Hesitante, caminhou alguns metros e se escorou em uma árvore, sem desviar a atenção da criança por nenhum segundo.

Ela olhou, não deixando de franzir o cenho. O menino era pequeno, e os braços dela se mostravam grandes demais para ele. Graças a Deusa, não tinha nascido com seu cabelo rosa. Encarando-o, não via nada de si na criança. Tinha os cabelos de Sasuke, os olhos de Sasuke, a pele clara de Sasuke. Jamais se diria que o menino tinha sangue europeu, como ela. Seus dedos calejados do manuseio da espada tocaram o pescoço dele, e viu uma marca discreta, um "x" dois tons mais escuros que a pele. Sorriu tristemente. Ela tinha a mesma marca, no mesmo lugar. Nada menos que a runa de "Gebo", a runa que representava o amor e o perdão.

Lembrou-se de sua mãe lhe dizendo que quem nascia com uma marca daquele tipo era tragado para um mundo desconhecido, onde muitos querem viver e ao mesmo tempo tem medo de se aproximar. Ele veria o plano espiritual, o sentiria acima de tudo, exatamente como ela. E, oh, ele amaria apenas uma vez, mas o laço seria tão, tão forte que o guiaria ao encontro do ser amado em qualquer uma de suas vidas.

Ele poderia estar fadado, ou então ser como a própria Sakura. Poderia fugir do destino eminente, porque nem o amor de todas as suas vidas poderia ser mais importante que seus princípios.

Contornou o rosto e descobriu o peito. Não sabia como fazer aquilo, havia só uma vaga e instintiva ideia em sua mente. Não sentiu cócegas, ou arrepios, apenas um calor estranho no estômago.

_Seu filho._ Aquela criança era fruto de um amor impossível. Jamais se perdoaria se colocasse um ser tão puro no caos que ela vivia diariamente. Lutava dia após dia para não sucumbir à loucura, para controlar o que via e o que escutava daqueles que já se foram e dos que ainda viviam. Nunca estaria presente e passaria a maior parte de seu tempo na floresta, o que ele acharia se soubesse que a mãe caçava o pai todos os dias. Que procurava alguma pista em todos os lugares, desesperada correndo por uma trilha de sangue. Não deveria saber que Sasuke era o pai dele, ou que Sakura era sua mãe.

Não precisou chamar por uma Dríade, a rainha delas já tinha chego ao seu lado. Ouviu o grito estridente de Hinata, tentando se aproximar, mas um campo invisível impedia que ela se aproximasse. Sakura ficou de pé e olhou para a dama da floresta. A pele verde oliva e os olhos amendoados, o cabelo da cor da terra parecia trançado com as raízes de uma árvore, vestia um manto de folhas de carvalho e um sorriso triste se desenhava em seus lábios finos.

-_ Sakura, não!_ – Gritou em desespero.

Um círculo colorido, um pentagrama desenhado na terra, e a Dríade enviada pela Mãe Terra a fitava. Os animais moradores da floresta começavam a se aproximar, o calor emanando do corpo da sacerdotisa era de uma grandeza inestimável. Ela brilhava doce e pura energia da terra.

Seus lábios começaram a se mexer em um sussurro não entendível. A Dríade se aproximou e pegou a criança nos braços, o dedo indicador fazendo uma trilha da testa ao coração. O local onde a dama da floresta encostara deixou um caminho de luz verde. Um cordão suportava uma gota de jade ao redor do seu pescoço.

Quando Hinata piscou novamente, se sentiu assustada. A mulher verde tinha sumido, e só havia Sakura, o menino e um bando de animais a vigiando.

- _O que você fez?_ – Perguntara.

- _O presenteei com a única coisa boa capaz de vir de mim._ – Olhou a morena, séria. – _Agora sua alma é abençoada, por todas as suas vidas terá a proteção da terra. Nenhuma maldição recairá sobre ele._

Entregou-o para ela. Sakura se afastou, com os pés descalços formigando, sentia a terra banhando-a com seu calor e força, sentia-se orgulhosa de si mesma.

- _Leve o para longe Hinata. A criança não pode estar aqui quando o Imperador chegar._

**.::oOo::.**

Haruno Sakura arregalou os olhos e engoliu o máximo de ar que pôde. Tinha voltado para o presente e não havia nenhum tipo de coisa sobrenatural a sua volta, tudo tinha ido embora. Felizmente. Talvez esse fosse seu jeito cético de ser, mesmo depois de tudo o que passara naquele, dia continuava acreditando que sua imaginação era a maior e única culpada.

Depois de ver aquela criança, o menino que supostamente foi seu filho, sentiu vontade de chorar. Sentia saudades da mãe e, talvez, ela fosse a única capaz de lhe confortar naquele momento. Estava sozinha. Não confiava completamente em ninguém e sabia que se conversasse com a avó, Hinata ou Kurenai, nenhuma delas entenderia seu ponto de vista. A mãe havia a criado para ter um pensamento puramente físico. Antes de começar a conviver na Darkness, jamais tinha sido instruída a acreditar que existia algo além do mundo humano. Nada de gnomos, fadas, Dríades ou Deuses. Só o fisicamente possível.

Lembrava-se que, quando estudou no Internato dirigido inteiramente por freiras, se sentia estranha no meio de toda aquela gente, não entendia para quem eles pediam bênçãos, ajuda, ou sequer perdão. Sakura só não compreendia. Se sua mãe ainda estivesse viva, nunca teria saído do Japão e, provavelmente, lutar contra o crime não faria parte de sua rotina. Não acreditaria em nada que não pudesse provar e as coisas seriam pacatas, mas sentia que seria feliz naquela realidade alternativa.

No entanto, este não era seu dia-a-dia. Acabara de tirar a prova viva que seres maiores que ela existiam. Que vidas passadas existiam, e que estava atada a Sasuke de uma maneira incompreensível.

Mesmo se voltasse para sua vida na América do Norte, não seria o mesmo. Será que ela olharia para seus antigos amigos e se perguntaria se eles foram amaldiçoados pelos erros dela? Ou se algum dos rapazes que haviam se apaixonado por ela morreriam por não ser o rapaz que tinha uma ligação com sua alma? Ela se perguntaria todos os dias quem era quando fitasse seu reflexo no espelho? Não podia ter certeza.

Afinal, quem diabos era ela? Nunca seria capaz de responder essa pergunta. Não verdadeiramente. O destino pesava muito em suas costas. Lembrou-se abruptamente da canção rimada, da profecia que entrou na sua cabeça do nada.

A Nona Lua De Sangue. Seria ela capaz de se salvar? Se quebrasse a maldição, seria capaz de ter uma vida normal? Um emprego, uma carreira? Talvez uma família algum dia? Será que outras garotas ficariam felizes em saber que encontraram sua alma gêmea, e estavam presas a ela por toda eternidade? Soava um pouco romântico, porém, eu já lhe disse, ela nunca foi romântica. Era um pássaro livre, e pássaros livres não gostam de um passado como gaiola.

Moveu-se de forma rápida, puro instinto, e segurou a mão que estava prestes a tocar no seu braço. Sasuke a encarava tão profundamente que a assustava. Soltou-o e deu passos para trás. Sentia uma força atraindo seus corpos, seu ventre se contorcia, e seus lábios se mostravam secos. Flashes de uma noite de amor de séculos atrás resplandeciam por seus olhos.

- Eu... – Ela tentou dizer algo, mas nada de útil parecia ser capaz de sair por sua boca.

Nunca fora boa em distinguir sentimentos. Sabia quando sentia raiva ou alegria. Mas ódio e amor eram emoções tão forte que jamais pensou ser capaz de senti-las. E lá estava ela, sedenta como nunca esteve antes. Queria saber todos os segredos dele, e queria continuar sentindo aquele conflito de emoções que remexiam seu estômago e agoniavam seu peito. Sentia-se irradiando energia.

- Seu cabelo. – Ele deu um passo para frente, e enrolou uns poucos fios entre os dedos grossos. – A mecha negra sumiu.

Piscou e olhou para baixo, constatando que o que ele dizia era verdade. Seu cabelo todo era rosado, sem exceção. Ela tocou o braço dele e o olhar negro recaiu sobre si no mesmo instante. Estava se aproximando, um desejo absurdo a consumia.

_Dane-se_. Pensou. Tinham mentido um para o outro desde o momento que se conheceram. Sasuke sabia quem Sakura era de verdade e o mesmo se dizia dela sobre ele. Uma dupla de mentirosos. Só que ela não se importava mais. Ela gostaria de saber o que a fez se sentir tão atraída por ele. E por que essa força estava a arrastando para perto dele de novo.

Pela primeira vez em anos, a Escuridão tinha ido embora, restava apenas uma Sakura cheia de memórias obscuras. Segurou os ombros dele e se pôs mais perto, peito contra peito. Na ponta dos pés, foi capaz de roçar os lábios. Seu sangue esquentou.

Intrigados, um anjo e um demônio repousavam em uma árvore. Apenas divagando com sua curiosidade, nem mesmo imortais como eles poderiam prever o futuro dos dois. Foram muitas vidas, e foram poucas aquelas que tiveram um final considerado feliz. Sabiam que ambos, o homem e a mulher, queriam saber o que os levara até ali, mas ainda era cedo. A Lua de Sangue estava se aproximando, mas a jornada tinha uma trilha paralela a seguir.

A fúria e a paixão do fogo os sucumbiam. Um anseio do corpo era tudo que podiam sentir. Tão jovens e ao mesmo tempo tão velhos. Suas almas deveriam estar cansadas, mas seus espíritos não se sentiam capazes de desistir. A terra era a única testemunha que importava e, sem pensar duas vezes, se entregaram ao impossível. Porque naquele momento não eram e jamais seriam o Imperador e a Sacerdotisa, muito menos o Rei e a Bruxa. Não existia a Escuridão e sequer seu Agente Inimigo.

Só um homem e uma mulher, entregando-se a mais pura volúpia. Dois amantes que cansaram de resistir, e agora preenchiam um ao outro com o mais puro instinto. O que alguns chamariam de amor e outros de nirvana.

Naquele momento não existia nada que os impedisse.

Ou talvez houvesse. Ninguém poderia dizer com certeza.

**.::oOo::.**

Piscou e se viu atirada no quarto de Sakura. A janela estava aberta e uma corrente de ar frio deixava-a arrepiada. Sua cabeça pulsava e não se sentia capaz de se arrastar até uma desnorteada Kurenai.

Não gostou da sensação grudenta no seu rosto (sabia que tinha chorado, seu peito doía e sentia certo alívio). Não que isto mudasse o medo que as visões a traspassavam. Os meninos sempre devam em cima de Hinata, e ela até mesmo namorou algumas vezes, mas nunca chegou ao ponto de amar eloquentemente. Jamais deste jeito.

Quando morava com os pais, - antes de a mãe tentar se suicidar, e bem antes de ela ser diagnosticada como esquizofrênica, antes do divórcio e antes de toda a choradeira, - Hinata tinha sido ensinada a acreditar em contos de fada. O seu preferido sempre foi Mulan, por cometer um ato de coragem por aquele que a criou. Sempre desejou encontrar seu amor verdadeiro e lutar ao lado dele em meio ao fim do mundo. Queria um amor impossível, inconsolável e ao mesmo tempo, queria provar com toda sua determinação que seria capaz de vencer o impraticável.

_Cuidado com o que deseja._ Repreendeu-se.

Tinha revivido o passado naquela noite de lua vermelha. Tinha se visto em uma cama, aconchegada a um peito masculino e vendo uma porta sendo escancarada. Havia sentido um medo imensurável e, _aquela _Hinata gritou de agonia quando percebera o que tinha acontecido. O homem que entrara no quarto simplesmente tinha levantado uma espada, e, pela Deusa, Naruto, _Naruto_ tinha colocado o corpo na frente do dela. Ele havia morrido, no lugar dela... Logo depois de terem se entregado ao desejo.

Como ela olharia para o rosto dele na escola? Já tinha uma espécie de paixão platônica pelo rapaz, sem contar em todas às vezes que ele e Luz conversaram. Absurdamente absurdo! Suas mãos tremeram e ela não conseguia parar de brincar com os dedos.

Será que Sakura havia visto isso também?Onde ela estava no final das contas? A rosada tinha um coração de pedra, e era boa em espantar sentimentos irritantes, mesmo que isso significasse transformá-los em raiva. Mas valia a pena. Valeria a pena se Hinata conseguisse se recompor. Nunca sentiu nada tão forte como aquele aperto estrondoso em seu peito.

Em uma lentidão que a tirava do sério, foi se arrastando ao encontro de Kurenai. Uma das mais corajosas mulheres que Hinata conhecia, estava se contorcendo no chão, e isto era só mais uma coisa para lhe deixar apavorada.

Precisava encontrar Sakura.

**.::oOo::.**

Sakura tinha o dom de afastar rapazes, ou atraí-los insanamente. Alguns não tinham egos grandes o suficiente para aceitar o desafio de cortejá-la. Era como se ela fosse à fêmea alfa e os outros machos não passassem de um mero resto. Geralmente era ela que tomava as rédeas de qualquer situação. Isso incluía chamar rapazes para sair em encontros que não levavam a nada. Nenhum deles a fazia se sentir viva, beijos eram apenas lábios se roçando. A moça até já tinha se esquecido do que o calor da paixão podia causar.

Seu corpo ardia em chamas, sua pulsação, seu sangue parecia água fervendo. Estava com metade dos ombros descobertos, e a saia do vestido estava amarrotada na sua cintura. As mãos dele deslizando em suas pernas e os dedos dela trançando os músculos tensos das costas dele. Tudo parecia perfeitamente certo, pela primeira vez na sua vida.

Só que, infelizmente, aquilo estava prestes a acabar.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, não tinha sentido o homem se aproximar. Estava vestido com calças jeans e um casaco preto, coberto de nuvens vermelhas. Levantara o braço e o movera rapidamente. O resultado foi um Sasuke inconsciente, empurrado para longe dela. Seus dentes rangeram quando percebeu quem era. Se pôs de pé o mais rápido que pôde. Lamentavelmente, ele a segurou pelos ombros e lhe jogou contra uma árvore. Sakura ainda não havia se recuperado inteiramente dos danos da noite passada.

Antes de perder totalmente a consciência, murmurou o nome dele com raiva.

- Yahiko...

- Na verdade, é Pain agora.

**.::oOo::.**

* * *

**Nota:**

Hello there! Como vocês estão? Pois bem, sei que faz tempo que não atualizo Darkness, mas, sem desculpas esfarrapadas, eu estava ocupada. Sabem, coisas do dia a dia, trabalho, escola e estudar para o vestibular. E como agora estou com muito tempo livre, acredito que mais capítulos virão logo.

Algo que eu sempre vejo nas minhas fics é que, eu uso o Yahiko como Pain, não o Nagato. Eu só quero explicar para vocês que eu faço isso porque o Nagato usava o corpo do Yahiko como Pain principal, digamos assim. E eu meio que adquiri esse hábito, sempre que ele aparece nas minhas fics, o Yahiko tem o apelido de Pain... Não sei se deu para entender? :x

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Beijos

Sami

**N/b:**

Hey people! Quem estava com muita saudade da fic como eu levanta a mão o/! Wou, nossa heroína passou por momentos tensos, o que a deixou bastante confusa... mas parece que ela e o Sasuke estão se dando muuuuito bem...rsrsrs

Digam o que estão achando... reviews fazem bem e não levam muito tempo!

Beijos

Bella


	14. Capturados

**Muse – Knight of Cydonia**

E como podemos ganhar

Quando tolos podem ser reis

Não desperdice seu tempo

Ou o tempo vai desperdiçar você

**Darkness**

**Capitulo 14**

Eles estavam sempre assistindo do galho mais alto da árvore da vida. Mas, quando se é imortal, tudo ao seu redor se torna facilmente tedioso. Foi assim que aquela aposta tinha começado. E eles se divertiam com isso. Com os jovens tolos apaixonados. O anjo e o demônio observavam com curiosidade, e era em momentos como aquele que as pessoas se lembravam de que os dois eram sementes do mesmo fruto.

Sasuke foi o primeiro a acordar. Sua cabeça martelava, sentia sua pele grudenta, e por um instante pensou que fosse suor. Quando tentou levantar a mão e viu que os pulsos estavam atados, as memórias, do momento anterior à inconsciência começaram a voltar.

Estava beijando Sakura. Sempre Sakura, atormentando suas noites e enlouquecendo seus dias. Ela era linda, e mesmo sabendo do seu cruel segredo, não conseguia parar de desejá-la. Ele esteve tão, tão perto. Tinha sentindo a pressão dos corpos e o raro momento de descontrole dela, quando ela olhou diretamente para os seus olhos, indo contra todos os princípios de sua organização.

Como qualquer outra estudante da Konoha High, ela o queria. Não era uma questão de ego. Só o fato dele se manter distante e sua postura dominante sobre as coisas. Aquilo atraía a atenção das mulheres. Elas se sentiam desafiadas. Ele estava em um lugar muito distante, e poucos conseguiam alcançá-lo.

Na noite anterior tinha sonhado com ela. Com o contorno do seu corpo a luz da lua, de velas e do dia. Viu nela, pela primeira vez, uma rival ao seu nível. Alguém que sabia o que realmente acontecia no submundo da cidade. Sakura entendia que o mundo em que viviam era bem mais complexo do que parecia.

Ela era uma feiticeira, uma bruxa, uma sacerdotisa. E ele queria cada parte dela.

Levantou a cabeça, e os olhos tentaram se estabilizar a luz forte. As paredes, o chão e o único móvel, uma mesa, eram todos brancos. Tinha o efeito desejado. Desnortear e causar a perda de tempo e espaço.

Sakura não estava em nenhum lugar próximo. Não sabia quem ou com o que havia sido nocauteado. Existia uma variedade de opções. Tinha ido para o meio do nada, e aquela casa abandonada poderia fazer parte do patrimônio de alguém. Poderia ser alguém passando, os visto cobertos de sangue e achado que de alguma forma ele estava a machucando. Darkness, aquele bando de mulheres presas pela maldição. E, é claro, ele jamais poderia descartar a ideia da Akatsuki estar envolvida. Pain tinha seus próprios interesses, e Sasuke não duvidava que se ele fosse um obstáculo, seria facilmente tirado do caminho.

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns minutos e, antes que percebesse, novamente, tinha pegado no sono.

**.::oOo::.**

Tsunade levantou o rosto da mesa e sentiu o mundo inteiro girar. A sensação era estranha, uma vertigem e dor muscular. Ela piscou e olhou para o seu escritório vazio, para os raios de sol saindo pelas frestas da cortina.

Olhou para o seu reflexo na mesa de vidro. Suspirou, olhando para o losango de sangue na sua testa. Ao passar o dedo sobre a marca soube que ali ficaria uma pequena cicatriz. Sabia o que era aquilo. Por mais que tivesse sido preparada desde criança, a história que ouviu sua mãe contar milhares de vezes se transformando em realidade a deixou em pânico.

A Lua de Sangue acontece praticamente de cem em cem anos, com raras exceções o ciclo se quebra. Sabia que aquilo era por causa de sua neta. A lua se tornando vermelha era o primeiro sinal da maldição. Ela tinha seus picos, mas só o fato de Sakura estar lá com elas, e possuir a mesma idade de quando tudo aquilo havia começado, fazia com que mais e mais sinais aparecessem. Um mais intenso do que o outro.

O dia que ela nasceu, talvez, fosse o pior de todos. Sua filha tinha tido Sakura em casa, e dormia profundamente quando aconteceu. Todas elas lembraram. Um sonho conjunto sobre uma mulher abençoada pelos Deuses tendo a visão do massacre. Sacerdotisas deveriam se manter puras para obter a clareza das linhas do futuro. Sakura ter sujado suas mãos de sangue era um sacrilégio. Ia contra todas as leis de pureza aplicadas naquela época. Elas viram a garota matar um homem que invadia seu santuário, viram-na lutar, e viram-na em sua fase mais sombria.

Naquele dia souberam que a Escuridão tinha voltado para guiar todas elas.

Tsunade se levantou, caminhando até um armário no outro lado da sala. Agachou-se e pegou uma garrafa de saquê, bebendo direto do gargalo.

A Lua de Sangue sempre trazia a memória mais tenebrosa de todas suas vidas. A que mais partira seu coração. Não ficou surpresa ao lembrar-se de Dan, em uma época diferente, com outro nome. Tinha certeza que era a primeira guerra mundial. Ela estava usando roupas de enfermeira, o branco do uniforme coberto pelo vermelho do sangue dele. Fizera massagem cardíaca, e tinha tentado conter o sangramento, mas sem resultado, ele estava todo coberto de buracos de bala. Tinha morrido nos seus braços, e todos os anos que passara estudando o corpo humano não lhe serviram para nada.

Não gostava de olhar para trás. Fazia com que todas as suas conquistas fossem inúteis se comparadas às perdas. Esperava que aquilo terminasse logo. Já não tinha paciência para aquela vida de fatalidades.

Deitou-se sobre o tapete felpudo e fechou os olhos, esperando que a tontura acabasse logo.

**.::oOo::.**

Tinha uma música que não saía da sua cabeça. Era Für Elise, do Beethoven. Quando criança, sua mãe lhe levava em aulas de balé, e de todas as peças que ensaiavam, aquela era sua preferida.

Lembrava que quando chegava em casa, queria mostrar cada passo para ela, e sempre gargalhava daquele jeito infantil quando sua mãe conseguia copiar seus movimentos. Era como se mágica finalmente tocasse o mundo.

Não sabia por que estava se lembrando dela. A maioria das suas memórias era antes dos seus cinco anos. Conhecia Kurenai melhor que a mulher que lhe dera a vida. Talvez fosse a sensação de que, aos poucos, sua alma estava flutuando para longe do corpo. Correndo para o rosto borrado que sempre estava sorrindo e abria os braços cada vez que a via.

Depois de onze anos, Sakura se deixou desejar que ela estivesse ali. Pois sabia, quando abrisse os olhos, seria para o pesadelo do mundo real.

**.::oOo::.**

Alguém chutou suas costelas, e ele grunhiu. Se seu corpo estava doendo antes, agora a agonia só se multiplicava. Um chute se seguiu de outro e Sasuke abriu os olhos para se cegar mais uma vez com a luz forte.

- Sasuke-kun... Tsc, tsc. Você me decepcionou tanto. – A voz disse, cheia de fúria e sarcasmo. – Eu entendo. É difícil resistir àqueles olhos grandes e verdes. Elas são treinadas para seduzir e matar desde pequenas, sabia? Uma pena, eu imaginava que você não cairia nas garras dela tão fácil.

Começou a sentir sangue nos seus lábios, e as feridas que mal se fecharam se rasgavam mais profundamente.

- O que você sabe, Sasuke-kun? O que ela te disse? – O golpe que se seguiu foi pior que os anteriores.

Quando ele finalmente conseguiu ligar a voz a um rosto, abriu suas pálpebras, só um pouco, e viu Pain com um cano cheio de pregos. Ele não lhe dava tempo para falar. Algo tinha motivado toda aquela ira, deveria haver algo por trás de todo o ódio que ele sentia em relação àquelas mulheres. Esse desprezo não fazia sentido, ninguém se perde em um estado de loucura como aquele sem uma razão.

Os golpes pararam e Sasuke escutou a tranca da porta, o arrastar contra a madeira e uma luz mais fraca colorindo o quarto branco.

- Ela está acordando. – Konan disse.

Ela não parecia surpresa em vê-lo sangrando. O Uchiha não sabia toda a história por trás da traição dela. No começo tinha suposto que era por amor ao líder do grupo, mas não. Konan e Pain não se encaravam como pessoas apaixonadas, ao menos não na frente deles. Todos os integrantes da Akatsuki tinham algo que os motivava a estar lá. Desde sede por conhecimento ao desejo de vingança.

Sasuke não era diferente. No entanto, tinha se envolvido mais por ganância do que pela promessa de ajudar Itachi. Todos eram humanos e tinham seus defeitos e franquezas, não era uma exceção.

Pain olhou mais uma vez para ele, e suspirou em frustração. Agarrou-o pela camiseta, tirando seus pés do chão. Sorriu daquela forma irritada.

- Não acabamos ainda, Sasuke-kun...

Jogou o corpo do garoto contra a parede. E, mais uma vez, Sasuke sentiu a escuridão lhe tomar.

**.::oOo::.**

Naruto não tinha ideia de como havia parado ali. Na noite anterior tinha saído com Kiba e Gaara, para uma das piores partes de Tóquio. Ele precisava se sentir livre.

Em algum ponto da noite eles se separaram, e seus pés se arrastaram pelas calçadas, sem rumo. Talvez devesse ter medo, ou ficado preocupado. Mas seu corpo lhe guiava enquanto sua mente vagava por um mundo desconhecido.

Naruto estava acordado quando aconteceu. Ele caiu de joelhos em algum beco no centro da cidade. Suas mãos seguraram a cabeça e ele escutou vozes lhe chamando de demônio. Viu uma fogueira, e uma mulher correndo em sua direção com o rosto vermelho e uma fúria anormal nos olhos.

_Hinata._

O que estava acontecendo e como ela veio parar na sua mente, ele já não sabia. Mas a maneira que ela segurava as saias de um vestido muito pesado, algo que não se via naquele século, há não ser em peças de teatro. O sol entre as nuvens tocava o seu cabelo e fazia-a parecer uma Deusa de outro tempo. E, naquela visão/sonho/memória, ele sentia que a amava profundamente.

Naruto não entendeu. Havia a visto poucas vezes na Konoha High, e geralmente a garota assumia uma postura tímida. Ele percebeu que ela era acostumada a receber atenção masculina, mas não parecia contente com isso. Enquanto Sakura era cheia de barreiras e dona de uma língua afiada, Hinata era doce e atenciosa, sempre medindo suas palavras.

Não soube de onde aquele pensamento veio. No entanto, sentiu que precisava achá-la. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. E, mais do que nunca, ele sentia uma vontade descontrolada, se não a beijasse em breve, sentia que seu corpo iria ceder e toda a luz do mundo iria desaparecer.

**.::oOo::.**

Sentiu uma mão calejada no seu rosto. Contornando sua testa, suas maçãs do rosto e, por último, seus lábios. Conhecia aquele toque. E foi aquele toque que acendeu a chama da fúria no seu corpo, que levantou todas as barreiras que tinham caído. Abriu a boca e mordeu o polegar de Yahiko com força. Gemeu com a pancada contra o seu rosto.

- Vadia... – Ele grunhiu e ela sorriu para o seu rosto cheio de raiva.

- Já fui chamada de coisa pior. - Ela riu.

A verdade é que, era mais fácil agir daquela maneira. Como se ela não se importasse, como se não estivesse com medo, como se não ligasse para o que ele faria com ela. A Escuridão era fácil de abraçar. Por anos tinha deixado que aquele lado inusitado de sua personalidade viesse à tona. As pessoas acreditam no que os seus olhos enxergavam, e com Yahiko nunca foi diferente.

Estava amarrada em uma cadeira. A alça do vestido tinha caído dos ombros e a saia se enroscava em suas pernas. Seu cabelo caía em camadas pelo rosto, prejudicando sua visão periférica. Havia seis ou sete homens ao redor dela, não conseguia se virar o suficiente para terminar a contagem. Eles a encaravam a espera de algo. No entanto, entre todos aqueles rostos, dois se destacaram.

Konan, a traidora e Akasuna Sasori, seu meio-irmão.

Ela respirou entre dentes cerrados e viu que Yahiko analisava atentamente cada traço do seu rosto.

- Surpresa, Sakura-chan? – Ele perguntou.

Sua mãe tinha morrido pelas mãos do seu pai. Yahiko sabia disso, ela em sua ingenuidade tinha lhe contado, anos atrás. Sakura era uma bastarda, filha de um professor com uma aluna do segundo semestre de medicina. Sabia daquela história, tinha passado anos cavando para descobrir o que realmente acontecera naquele dia trágico.

Acontece que seu pai era um homem casado, tinha uma família e sua mãe podia facilmente arruiná-lo. Era um homem que gostava de ter tudo sobre controle. Mesmo depois de cinco anos tendo-a como amante, quando sua mãe disse para ele escolher entre suas duas famílias ele tomou uma decisão drástica. Ninguém tentava manipular um Akasuna. Para qualquer um que tentasse, as consequências seriam muito, muito graves.

- Saudades, omoto¹? – O ruivo perguntou, sorrindo.

Não se lembrava dele durante a infância. Logo depois do que aconteceu com sua mãe, Tsunade havia lhe mandado para o outro lado do mundo, e lhe escondido em um internato muito caro. O que ela sabia era o que sua avó tinha feito com seu pai. Ele tinha sido encontrado no centro de uma das praças de Tóquio, morto e com sinais visíveis de tortura. Nenhum suspeito tinha sido identificado.

Ela inclinou sua cabeça para a esquerda, como um pássaro. Um sorriso doce tomou conta dos seus lábios. Seus olhos percorreram cada detalhe do rosto masculino, repulsa preenchendo cada parte do seu corpo.

- Oh, está triste, Nii-san? Por Otou-san ter sido tirado de você de forma tão brusca, e Okaa-san cortando a garganta, não aguentando a humilhação de ter sido trocada por uma mulher mais bonita e mais jovem? Pobrezinho, deve ter sofrido tanto durante todos esses anos.

Sasori a agarrou pelos cabelos, encostando a testa na sua. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela, vendo uma tonalidade muito familiar. Quis deformar seu rosto o suficiente para que o sorriso arrogante sumisse, para que a diversão desaparecesse dos olhos.

- Eu vou fazer você sofrer, otomo. Você vai chorar, e implorar para que sua mãe morta venha buscar você.

Ela revirou os olhos. Afastou sua cabeça só um pouco, chocando sua testa com força contra a dele. Sasori cambaleou para trás, levando alguns fios do cabelo dela consigo.

Todos os presentes na sala contiveram suas expressões surpresas. Porque, lentamente, eles viram a mágica acontecer. O cabelo vivo se tornando negro e os olhos cor de jade se transformado no tom mais profundo de azul.

- Você vai precisar de bem mais que isso se quer me assustar, _Nii-san._

Yahiko parou na sua frente, empurrando Sasori para longe. Ele novamente acariciou o rosto dela, e sorriu com tanta doçura, que o coração dela bateu mais forte, com a lembrança de quando aquele sorriso tinha um significado totalmente diferente.

- Isso não vai ser um problema, Sakura-chan. A noite é uma criança.

**.::oOo::.**

* * *

**N/a:**

¹otomo: segundo o Google, é algo como "irmãzinha", o feminino para "otouto".

Pois é, estou aqui mostrando minha cara de pau! Haha. Faz mais de um ano que eu não atualizo Darkness, que vergonha. Vida de estudante universitária não é fácil minha gente. Ainda preciso arranjar um computador novo, nesse momento estou usando o da minha irmã. Ta triste isso. Mas, capitulo novo, que bom né?

Bom, não sei quantos capítulos Darkness vai ter, mas acho que em breve a fic vai estar concluída. Realmente, mil perdões pela demora em atualizar. Escrever e ler fanfics é uma coisa que eu amo fazer e estava morrendo de saudade, então estou e vou tentar atualizar o quanto antes.

Reviews, pretty please?

Muito obrigada, e beijões para todas vocês.

Sami.

**N/b:**

Hey people, como estão? Estavam, como eu, morrendo de saudades da fic? Estou muito ansiosa para ver o que vai acontecer com a Sakura e o Sasuke...

Mandem reviews w nos deixem felizes, please!

Beijos

Bela


End file.
